Zoe & Wade - A story worth telling part 3
by Apples200
Summary: The final installment of my story... hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: I do not own Hart Of Dixie... :)
1. The things we do

**Seen as Zade appear to be going down the drain I'm just going to invest myself in this story and other one-shots until those stupid writers come to their senses and bring them back together :D Hope you enjoy !**

XXXXXXXXX

Wade wiped a bead of sweat from his brow as the sun beat down on his bare back. The sweat on his skin glimmered in the sun light as he rooted through his tool box for some screws. He could hear the noise of the town behind him as he reached for his drill, he connected the screw to the drill head and placed the drill into the piece of wood. He wasn't phased by the noise of the power drill but Brick clearly was as he marched through the practice and swung open the door to find a shirtless Wade on his knees constructing some sort of a ramp from the path to the doorstep. Wade only acknowledged Brick with a nod as he continued with his work.

'Son, what in gods name are you doin'...?'

'What do you mean what am I doin' ? It's pretty clear what I'm doin'...' he rose to his feet giving Brick a full view of his finely toned stomach and muscly arms. Brick had a look of confusion and disgust on his face as Wade took a slug of water most of which rolled down his chest which caused Brick to become even more agitated.

'Is it?' he asked looking down at the unfinished job.

'I'm buildin' a ramp..I got a phone call from the Doc givin' out about the steps how she couldn't get the stroller up them so here I am, installin' a ramp.'

Brick scoffed 'Well it's good to know I am being informed on the decisions being made around here...' he looked around as Wade chuckled 'And as a doctor I recommend you put on a shirt!'

'And as his fiance I recommend he keep it off' Zoe said as she came up behind Brick with a smile on her face, straight away Wade's attention switched to the short skirt she put on this morning and smiled as he put down the drill and helped her down the unfinished ramp.

'Hi baby.' he kissed her as Brick rolled his eyes but they took no notice as Zoe placed her hands on Wades stomach 'Hi' she kissed him again 'Brick, don't be jealous, just because I have this to come home to and you have Magnolia...' Wade laughed as he continued to to kiss her and Brick sighed 'Okay alright, Dr Hart I'm going on my lunch I should be back by 2 then your free to go' he jumped over the collection of tools and scurried down the path leaving Zoe and Wade smitten at the door step.

'As much as I enjoy watching you work shirtless from my office window...Brick's right you shouldn't be exposing your body in this heat..this unusual heat. Come inside, I have five minutes.' She led him in through to her office where he took a seat on the exam table. As he lay back his back made a series of cracks as he sighed.

'Was that your back?'

'Yeah..' Wade said tiredly. He moved around on the table as he felt some discomfort in his shoulders. Zoe looked over as he yawned 'You alright?' she asked as he lay back down on the table.'

'I'm fine...just tired'

'Well come here..' she sat him up and began to massage his shoulders 'Wade...your shoulders are like 2 big boulders, why are you so tense?'

'Like said Doc I'm tired..'

'Well when was the last time you had a proper nights sleep?'

Wade paused 'The night before you came to town..' he smiled in anticipation of her reaction as she pushed him playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head.

'I dropped Logan off at Tansy's this morning and guess what he did?'

'What?'

'Bit me!' Waded laughed but Zoe kept a serious face. 'What are you serious?.'

'Yeah..look' she rolled up her sleeve to show two little teeth marks dug into her forearm 'And all he did was laugh..he's getting worse Wade, at first I put it down to a phase but then the stunt in the other day in the Rammer Jammer with the spoon throwing and now this?!'

'Ok alright bay you gotta calm down. Look you are overactin' way too much-'

'Just because he prefers you-'

'I'm not doin' this again Zoe. Your paranoid and overtired as am I...We need a break.'

'Well I'm off at 2 and I was thinking we could maybe go for a drive maybe bring some blankets and some wine and no cellphones?' she smiled sneakily waiting for his reaction.

Wade sighed as he swung around to face her 'As much as I love that idea, I'm gonna have to pass. Jesse and me have a meetin' over at the bank at 4 about finally gettin' started on the bar but I wouldn't be completely against finally breakin' in that couch tonight' he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him. His skin was still warm from the sun and his hair was damp from the sweat.

'It's a date' she kissed him 'but you have to go because I have a patient due any minute now but I'll kiss you later and have a shower before your meeting!.' Wade dropped his head laughing and reluctantly put his shirt on 'Alright...I'll see you later'. His body was stiff as he made his way through the practice and back out into the blistering heat, he gathered up his tools and made his way down the path, he came across George who seemed to be completely preoccupied with a problem he didn't notice Wade and crashed right into him.

'Crap! Sorry man' George bent down to pick up the tools, still with his mind in another place altogether.

'It's fine..you okay?'

'I'm fine...well I will be. Where you off to? Looks like you've been out in the sun too much. That's not good for you man'

Wade scoffed 'That's what everyone keeps sayin'...I was installin' a ramp for the Doc. You headin' to the Rammer Jammer?'

'Yeah..' They crossed the town square stopping at Wade's car so he could offload the tools and walked towards the Rammer Jammer.

'What's up with this weather?' George asked as he loosened his tie.

'I do not know but it has got to stop. Logan plus heat does not bode well together.'

'Speaking of..you know your son is at my house right now?'

'Yeah..Zoe's comin' by to get him after work or you know you can keep him whatever. I know he's just a little delight these days.'

'Well now that you mention it he's really embracing his Kinsella-ness lately isn't he? When I was leavin' this mornin' I walked in to find standing at the t.v hittin' the screen with his hands that were covered in jam by the way and all he did was laugh and continued hittin' the screen, what's up with that?'

Wade laughed ' I know it's crazy..he isn't walkin' just yet but he's gettin' there and-' he paused ' I know what we're in for, I know the genes that boy has inherited and I figured sooner or later it would come out but Zoe doesn't know bout it, at all.'

'You mean the fact that you were the worlds worst child and caused the staff Bluebell Day Care actual mental problems?'

Wade made a face and ignore George's wit 'Yeah alright I mean just a few days ago when she found him pourin' milk into one of her fancy shoes with that grin on his face...I actually thought she was gonna cry.'

'The grin yes oh my god..good luck man that's all I can say... Hey I ran into Jesse yesterday and he said you guys are finally movin' forward with the bar, it's all really happenin' isn't it?'

Wade paused 'Yeah I dunno bout that Tucker...' George stopped in his tracks 'What you mean?'

'I mean I don't know if we can completely swing it right now..'

'Wade, I've seen the amount of money in those jars you can swing it! What's the real problem?'

Wade looked around to see if there was anyone around as he moved closer to George 'What if it don't work...? I mean it's only ever been an idea but now it's really happenin' and I don't wanna let Jesse down or Zoe but..I don't know it just seems to good to be true. Normally I'd have bailed on it by now' George looked at him, he had a nervous look on his face and couldn't stand still.

'Wade, You know your not gonna let anyone down right? So many people think you can do this its about time you let yourself believe that.' Wade looked at him innocently, it meant a lot to hear that from George, they had grown up together and it always seemed to be George getting the praise never him, and maybe George was right he should have some faith in himself it was the least Zoe and Logan deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe stood at the foot of the stairs, with her hands on her hips and a puss on her face. In front of her on the second step of the stairs sat Logan looking up at her with an innocent look in his eyes. He banged his heels against the steps of the stairs as Zoe inspected the damage he had caused. In his mucky hands was her Louis Vuitton clutch, the one she her mother had just sent her from her trip to Paris, she was afraid to look inside considering his hands were covered in jam and his sippy cup was lying on its side, empty which could only mean one thing. He had filled her designer bag with jam sandwiches and grape juice.  
Zoe had dealt with difficult people before, her mother, her father, Lemon, Brick even Wade sometimes but nothing compared to Logan. At just 9 months he had perfected the art of standing in his crib shaking the bars until eventually someone would come in and lift him out. He didn't believe in putting food straight into his mouth instead it had to be rubbed in his hair and down the side of the highchair before eventually eating it, he enjoyed throwing the bottle of milk as far away from himself as possible and any opportunity he got to scream or exercise his vocal chords, he would.

'Logan...' she took a deep breath and remembered she was speaking to a 9 month old. 'Please give mommy the bag.' he looked up at her but gave no response. Zoe sighed and reached for the bag in his hands instantly he began to cry and bang his hands against the step of the stairs.

'Nope not this time mister, no amount of crying is going to work' she picked him up as he fought against it, she marched over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk but Logan had no interest in drinking it but rather knocking it out of her hands and continued to scream. Zoe sighed as she let him down on ground and soon enough the cries had stopped and he scurried off into the pile of toys beside the couch. Zoe began to clean up the mess he made as Wade walked in the door with Jesse.

'Of course you would walk in just as the screaming stops' Zoe said defeated as Wade kissed her on the head and went over to Logan and picked him up. Logan was delighted to see Wade as the tears soon disappeared and his mood changed completely and he looked for his bottle.

Zoe scoffed as Wade took a seat and began to feed Logan who snuggled into his shirt and let him feed him. One of the things Wade loved most about feeding Logan was that as he guzzled the milk he twisted his hair with his fingers and his breathing pattern was like a lullaby. Jesse rooted through the fridge for something to eat as Zoe attempted to clean her clutch but she had a feeling her efforts were going to waste as the jam stain was spread across the front of the clutch.

'What are you talkin' bout Doc he's like an angel...'. Wade knew what Zoe was talking about, Logan knew how to push her buttons and tested her daily but when it came to Wade he was an angel, With Wade Logan would sit in his highchair and eat his food without a single squeak , if Wade told him 'no' he would stop whatever he was doing without a moments took a seat beside them leaving Jesse to clearing out their fridge.

'You should have been here 5 minutes ago, he was half way up the stairs when I caught him with my Louis Vuitton clutch in his hand and all he could do was laugh..' Wade laughed as Zoe moaned 'Wade! Its not funny...he's getting worse and worse by the day!'

'Zoe come on-'

'Actually Wade' Jesse interjected from the kitchen 'You should really be more sympathetic with your woman on this.'

'What why?' Zoe smiled at Wade's confusion.

'Well I mean this is your doin'...'

'My doin'? How? You know Jesse it takes 2 to make a baby..'

'Not like that you idiot..I'm talkin' bout Logan's behavior..it was bound to happen sooner or later.'

'What do you mean?' Zoe asked as Logan sat up and pushed the bottle away. Wade knocked his head back, he knew what Jesse was getting at and he couldn't stop him.

'You Zoe Hart are the mother and number one target of Bluebells most mischievous and devilish child. And do you want to know why?' Zoe nodded in anticipation as Wade tried to distract himself by tickling Logan.

'Logan is the most mischievous and devilish child in Bluebell because that's what his dad was.' Zoe swung around to face Wade who was trying to avoid eye contact with her 'Oh really and why am I only hearing about this now.'

Jesse took a seat across from her, he was getting way too much enjoyment from this and he was't going to stop anytime soon. 'Wade was the child from hell. He started walkin' at 7 months, runnin' at 9 and by his first birthday he had managed to climb out of his crib and jump from the kitchen table. He bit, slapped and kicked anyone who came near him, got kicked out of daycare, made every babysitter that ever came through the door cry and on his second birthday he took the liberty of knocking the candles off the cake onto the table, the table our grandmother left Earl after she died, leaving a massive burn hole in the table, and just like Logan, after he did somethin' he walked around with that grin on his face like nothin' was wrong.'

Zoe dropped her shoulders 'Wade, why didn't you tell me you were a brat! We've created a demon child.'

'Okay hang on a minute we haven't created a demon child and I never told you because I thought he may have avoided it, I mean Jesse was the perfect child so I thought maybe the gene would skip Logan but turns out it didn't...and I wasn't _that _bad I was just really hyper I always had to be be doin' somethin' that's all.'

'You were pretty bad..'

Zoe dropped her head as Wade nodded 'Okay Jesse how bout you take Logan out for a bit, maybe go pick up dinner while your at it?' Wade had a serious streak in his voice and Jesse took the hint that they wanted a moment alone. He plucked Logan from Wade's arm and headed out the door.

Wade paused as he watched Zoe get up and walk over to the kitchen he had to be extremely careful in how he approached this conversation because he knew it was so much more than just what Jesse had said, it was the fact Logan never acted out for walked over to the kitchen and placed the empty bottle in the sink when the bag caught his eye, it was pretty much destroyed and he didn't have much faith in it being salvaged.

'Zoe...' he looked over at her as she avoided eye contact, he knew she was upset as he thought about how to address the issue. He took a seat on the stool and pulled her onto his knee.

'Don't worry bout the bag alright. Lord knows you have enough as it is but you can always get a new one.'

Zoe smiled 'It's not about the bag Wade...'

'I know..' he said softly as he held a tighter grip of her waist 'Zoe, you know it means nothin' right?' Zoe lifted her head to look at him 'What do you mean?'

'Logan drinkin' the bottle for me, it don't mean anythin'...'

'It not just the milk Wade or the bag, its the fact he likes you more than he likes me...'

Wade laughed 'Come on Doc no he doesn't, he doesn't know what he likes or doesn't like he's only 9 months old. Some days he's gonna hate you and love me and other days he's gonna love you and hate me and right now he's just stuck to me but you shouldn't take it to heart alright?'

Zoe gave a little smile he was right it was just a phase but she still hated it ' I guess your right..' she kissed him as Wade smiled 'I'm sorry what did you just say? I'm right?'

'Don't expect to hear it that often okay..?'

'Yes m'am' he kissed her back 'And about what Jesse said-'

'Wade it's alright.'

'No listen, we both knew Logan had the potential to be a little devil, we knew that from the start I mean look at how he was born? Emergency surgery on Christmas Day, the kid isn't hangin' round and Jesse is right I was a nightmare but I was also allowed be a nightmare, my mom couldn't say no and my dad was too gentle we're not going to be like that, it may take a while but we'll get it eventually I promise.' Zoe smiled down at him as she slung her arms around neck 'Besides if Jesse's theory about the gene skippin' is true then the next one will be a perfect angel.'

'The next one?' Zoe asked with a smile on her face.

'Well yeah I mean we have proven with Logan we make amazin' kids so why just stop at one? Plus I really enjoy makin' em with you Doc.' he winked at her as she let out a laugh 'I love you..'

'I love you too.' he reached up and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wade and Jesse sat across from each other surrounded by forms and files and endless amounts of papers. Jesse was always better at this sort of stuff and he had a better grasp of what the forms were saying than Wade who just signed whatever Jesse sent his way. It was almost 9 and the only noise in the kitchen was the fridge buzzing. Jesse read through every sheet of paper over and over again making sure he didn't miss a beat. Zoe came down the stairs quietly with the baby monitor in her hand, she had changed into a tank top and a pair of Wade's boxer shorts, her hair was tied back and had barely any make-up on.

'Nice to see you've dressed up for the occasion Zoe' Jesse said without looking up completely, Zoe laughed as she took a seat beside Wade who was becoming more and more stressed.

'How did the meeting go today?' Zoe asked as she scanned through the papers, she had completely forgotten about the meeting until now and she knew something was eating away at Wade.

'It went fine..we lodged the money and the bank gave us the all clear, just got some forms to sign and then we start lookin' for a location don't we Wadester?' Jesse said in a very positive tone as Wade could only nod. Jesse sat up in his seat and stretched his arms out 'I'm gonna go home and get some more beer, I'll be back in a bit.'

Zoe waited until the front door had closed fully before she turned back round to Wade 'Does he not have a home of his own..?' she joked.

'Annabeth's at her sisters in Austin til Sunday so I think he's lonely.'

'Aww, that's cute. Hey are you alright? You seem quiet, well more quiet than normal.'

Wade leaned in and looked at her 'Zoe, this whole bar thing I mean it may not work out-'

'Why wouldn't it work out?'

'Well I might fail..' Zoe creased her brow 'Wade what are you talking about, why would you fail.'

'This isn't the first time I've tried this Zoe and each time I did, I failed, cause I felt like I didn't deserve it and now it's not just me to worry about gettin' hurt, its you and its Logan, so maybe its best to just not try and not fail.'

Zoe shook her head in disgust, she stood up and took Wade's hand. She led him up the stairs and into Logan's room. She led him right up to the side of the crib and forced him to look in at the sleeping baby.

'Zoe what are we doin' in Logan's room?' he whispered as they stared into the crib. Zoe took his hand in hers.

'What if one day, Logan comes to you and tells you he wants to do something? Are you going to tell him not to do it because there's a chance he'll fail?' Wade looked in at Logan as Zoe's words soaked into his heart 'Look at me, everything we do in life runs the risk of failure but we can't spend our lives in fear of it because we would never get anywhere! I believe in you and I believe in the bar because I know you and I know once you put your mind something, you get it.'

Wade bit his lip in an effort to hide his emotions but it was no use, he put his arms around her as they looked in at Logan 'Thank you Zoe.' he kissed the top of her head.

'Your welcome...'

It was a while until they heard noise downstairs, both presumed it was Jesse given he was only going two minutes away but they were wrong. They tiptoed out of Logan's room leaving the door slightly open and made their way up the hallway and onto the landing.

'Half an hour tops with Jesse then I'm kickin' him out and we can finally break in that couch alright?'

'Such a build up to this event you sure you can take the pressure Kinsella..' Zoe joked as she squeezed his hand laughing. They made their descent down the stairs, Zoe walked in front of Wade but stopped suddenly when something unexpected caught her eye. Jesse stood at the door way with a case of beer in his hand and a man standing beside him, he was calm as ever but still curious as to who the man was that he found wandering around the outside of his carriage house.

'Dad?'

**Sorry it took so long but better late than never ! Anyway please let me know what you thought, I'm not a mind reader lol. :) Thanks x**


	2. I got your back

**Zade :'(... my heart is broken so just going to update this and other one shots! Hope you enjoy :D Apologies for taking so long to update but I was in bed sick with the flu for the past week so I hadn't the energy to move never mind type..anyway enjoy :) **

XXXXXXXXX

Six. That was the number of beers Jesse held in his hands, the number of the step Zoe and Wade stood on and it was the number of things Zoe deemed less painful than this moment some of which included going on holiday with Brick, being locked in a cupboard full of insects and having every strand of hair plucked from her head. Six was also the number of minutes they stood there in silence as no one knew what to say or what to do. Wade tried to urge Zoe down the stairs but she had frozen, her eyes fixed purely on her father who stood in front of her with a plain look on his face, like nothing was wrong.  
What was he doing here? Why now? What was so important about now that gave him the kick to come visit. He hadn't bothered to visit when Logan was born, only managed a phone call and requested a picture but other than that the contact was next to nothing. He stood there in front of Zoe in anticipation of a greeting but all he got was silence.  
Wade decided to take control of the situation and ushered Zoe down the stairs so that they were at least all on the same level. He looked at Jesse who could only shrug his shoulders.

'Uhh...' Wade said nervously as Jesse shook his head and decided it was time he stepped in 'Dr. Hart I'm Jesse, Wade's older brother, it's nice to meet you.'

'Call me Ethan...' he reached out for Jesse's hand giving Zoe respite from his stares.

'Well as much as I would love to hang around and chat I have a home to go to so yeah, Wade I'll get those papers in the mornin' and yeah, see ya!' he rushed out the door faster than his legs could carry him leaving Wade to really take control of the situation.

'Sir, you must be really tired from travellin' from, where ever you came from. I think maybe it's best we wait until the mornin' to reacquaint ourselves don't you think.' Wade nodded his head convincingly feeling very proud of himself for keeping the situation at a head but Zoe had other ideas.

'What are you doing here?' she asked as she felt the tears building.

'I had some time off, I'm back in the US and I thought I'd come down here and visit.'

'A visit? Oh really?' Zoe said sarcastically as Wade dropped his head 'It's very nice of you to just pop down to Alabama and _visit _thank you dad that's very thoughtful of you.'

'Zoe don't do this.' Wade pleaded with her but it was no use.

'No Wade we're doing this.' she stood with her hands on her hips and looked her father in the eye 'I have so many things I want to say to you right now, in fact scream at you but I can't because Logan's asleep upstairs and if he wakes then he's awake til morning. Yeah that's right Logan, your grandson who is 9 months old, crawling and everything-'

'Zoe!' Wade intercepted.

'You have the nerve to just appear after 9 months? Like nothing's wrong ? Like you were just popping in for tea? No alright I don't want to hear it. I may have wanted to hear it at Christmas or the weeks after but 9 months? No, your pathetic.'

'Okay no Zoe don't do this please' Wade said as he stepped in front of her 'Just go upstairs alright please.' he placed his hands on her shoulders blocking her view of her father who stood there hopelessly. She huffed and puffed but knew Wade wasn't going to cave, she swung around and ran up the stairs as Wade sighed.

'I'm really sorry about that...she's just,well she's Zoe.'

'I should have expected it. Arriving on your door step at half 9 at night..'

'Don't worry about, there's fresh sheets on the bed in the guest room down the hall. Well it's not really a guest room but it's got a bed and..' he looked around nervously and sensed it 'Thank you son. I'll see you in the morning.'

'See you in the mornin'...' Wade watched as Ethan descended into the room behind the kitchen leaving him with only his thoughts and began his journey up the stairs. He didn't quite know what to expect from Zoe, would she be filled with rage or crying her eyes out? She had done both on several occasions he just didn't know which one to expect.  
The door was slightly opened which Wade knew was on purpose, he knew she wasn't going to be angry or on a rage rant around the room. She was going to be upset, which she was as he opened the door to find her curled up in bed with the lights off. He closed the door behind him and dragged his hand across his face before forcing out a breath. She didn't move a muscle as he climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arm over her side and trapped her hand in his.

'Your dad's gonna sleep downstairs...'

She could only give him half a nod in response as he tugged at her waist. 'Hey, Zoe..'

She didn't respond as he could feel the goosebumps on her bare skin.

'He didn't mean to upset you by comin' here..'

'Your really defending him?' she asked with a shot of venom in her voice.

'No..but I think that the least you should do is hear him out.'

'I hate him.' she said quietly as a single tear rolled down her face. Wade crinkled his brow and rested his face into her hair. He didn't snap at her in her fathers defense and he didn't disagree instead he kept his cool and stroked her hand.

'If I remember correctly it was only a while ago when a certain someone told me 'you don't hate him, you hate what he did.' sound familiar?'

Zoe smiled as she recalled that fight they were having in the kitchen of Lavon's house about Wade not talking to Jesse, she remembered the heat, and the stubbornness and discomfort she was in but most of all she remembered wanting Wade to do this, to do this for her and for his relationship with Jesse. In that moment she knew making right with her father was the right thing to do, for her family's sake. She squeezed his hand softly.

'It was a bit longer than a while ago...' she said cheekily as he let out a sigh of relief mixed in with a little chuckle. She turned onto her back letting him see her face, it was red and slightly sweaty from the heat and her eyes were puffy from the tears, he brushed back some loose strands of hair and wiped away the tears.

'You only have one father Doc...well you got 2 but you know what I mean, he's screwed up big time but he's here and he wants to fix it and I think you should be the bigger person and at least hear him out.'

'Why is he only here now Wade?'

'Some things are worth waitin' for..' Wade wasn't sure if he was telling Zoe or telling himself but it seemed to be the reassurance she needed as she turned into his body, she could hear his heart beat through his chest and his light breathing pattern that he shared with Logan. He ran his fingers up and down her back knowing if she wanted to talk she would.

'Wade..'

'Yeah.'

'I hope you don't think I'm being selfish, like I'm a child throwing a tantrum because my dad's here when Earl isn't and-'

'Hey whoa, back up a second Doc, not for a moment did I ever think such a thing alright I know that there's a lot of history between you and your dad and I haven't really been around to experience it but I know that your not bein' selfish. Not for a second..come here' he reached down and rested his lips on hers. He reached over her body and pulled the covers over the two of them as she reached for the pendant around his neck.

'Thank you...' she said into his shirt, he didn't reply but only kissed the top of her letting her know that he was there..and would always be there.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So he just showed up at your door..? And what did Zoe do?'

'She freaked out and started screamin' at him.'

'God that guy scares me.' George shivered as he recalled his previous encounter with Zoe's father 'So where is he now?'

'In bed, I think. What time is it anyway?'

'Seven..'

'What are you doin' up so early?'

'I have a meeting in Mobile and thought I'd swing by and give you the bag of Logan's things that Zoe forgot yesterday, didn't expect you to be up though.'

'Yeah..we weren't really doin' the whole sleepin' thing were we bud ?' Wade asked Logan who sat on the table in front of him with a piece of orange in his mouth. He then spat the orange from his mouth and into Wade's hand as both men made a face of disgust, Logan then proceeded to laugh as he looked for a fresh piece of orange.

'The joys of fatherhood...hold onto him there would ya' Wade asked as he hopped up and cleaned the orange off his hand and cut a fresh slice for him. He handed over to Logan who's eyes widened at the sight of the fruit and bounced around as George tried to keep a hold of him.

'You sure it's safe for him to be up here. Can't imagine is too gone on it.'

'She isn't..its our little secret isn't Logan?' he reached out and tickled the youngster who showed no effects of being up since 5 am. He chatted away to himself making noises and sounds completely unaware Wade and George were hooked on his every movement. Wade was mesmerized by his son's actions, every day he did something that would just blow Wade away, whether it was a new sound or pulling himself up by the kitchen chair it still left him speechless.

'Pretty crazy that he's nearly one, seems like just yesterday he was born.' George said as he tired to get take the pacifier from Logan's mouth looking for a reaction which he got as Logan slapped his hand.

'Logan, No.' Wade said sternly at his son but it had no effect as Logan resumed to playing with toys completely unaware of his scolding 'I know it's crazy, I can't believe it..'

They heard noises coming from the hall. Both men were too scared to turn around and see who it was so they kept their heads low as Ethan Hart entered the kitchen.

There was no time for awkward silence as straight away he approached the table with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Wade looked at George who just shrugged his shoulders.

'Sorry, I hope he didn't wake you.' Wade said innocently.

'Don't be silly I was up. So this is Logan huh?' He said looking down at the boy on the table. George kicked Wade under the table signalling to him to take Logan down which he did as Ethan took a seat across from them.

'Yeah this is him.' he looked down at Logan who looked around him 'He's not too fond on sleepin' as you can see.'

'He has Zoe's eyes. Nothing else, just her eyes.' he smiled down at the little boy.

'Yeah, he's like her in more ways than just her eyes though, can't sit still, never happy and god forbid he has to wait for somethin'..' Wade joked as he bounced Logan on his knee, who soon decided the table was no longer entertaining and crawled off into the sitting room leaving the 3 men sitting in silence.

'It's good to see you again, I see the situation has changed quite a bit since I was last here...but all the same it's good to see you.' Ethan said to George leaving an awkward silence between the three of them.

'It's good to see you to Sir but I really have to get going..' he rose from his seat ' I'm sure I'll see you around.' he patted him on the back and began his way to the front door, as he walked out he waved good bye to Logan who had mastered the classic 'Bye-Bye' and tried to follow George out the door but Zoe intercepted him something he was not impressed at as he tried to wriggle free from her grip, she hadn't noticed her father in the kitchen as she walked in.

'Hey Wade did he have a bath last night or the night before..' Ethan turned around to face her 'Wow we are all just early risers today aren't we!' She said in a panicked voice as she nearly dropped Logan, Wade took him from her arms as she steadied herself.

'I'm gonna go get Logan dressed then we have a day of football and junk food planned at Lavon's so yeah...' he dashed up the stairs before Zoe could stop him leaving her standing there once again wanting to drop dead.

'I'm sorry about last night, it had been a long, hard day and you just-'

'Took you by surprise.'

'A huge surprise.'

'Yeah..'

'Haven't had a surprise like that since well oh I don't know 18 months ago..' she laughed nervously as did he but some of the tension had been relieved as she took a seat across from him. He looked different, older but still the same in a weird way. She wasn't really sure what to say next as she looked down at her hands.

'Zoe..' Oh god this was it, this was the moment she was dreading, they were actually going to have to talk and that was something she didn't want to do. She didn't want to dig up all that pain and hurt that had been packed away nicely in the back of her mind as she enjoyed her life with Wade and Logan, things were good and she wasn't ready to ruin it all.

'Look I really have to go, I'm not meant to be working today but Brick just texted to say he's swamped so...' That of course was a lie, Brick wasn't swamped, he was probably sitting in his office drinking coffee and doing Sudoku but Zoe needed an excuse to get out, to get away. Ethan only nodded as he sense Zoe was gagging for out.

'Well that suits me fine because I have an old friend who just happens to be in Daphne for the week and I have been meaning to catch up with him' he rose from his seat 'You go to work and tonight we go out for dinner, my treat? I can finally get a good look at young Logan.'

'Yeah sounds good. I'll see you later then.' she said trying to sound like the perfect hostess by rising to her feet and escorting him to the door trying to block out the mess of the house from her sight. She waited until he was down the porch steps and had gotten into the rental car before she shut the door. She swung around clenching her teeth as she looked around the house, it was mess. With toys and clothes scattered around the place and not to mention the boxes of stuff that had no place in the house but hadn't been brought outside yet, the stroller was just dumped in the middle of the hallway and so was a large chest of drawers that admittedly she was indecisive about but it was still in her eye-line and it bothered her.

'WADE NO BALLS KINSELLA COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW'

There was a moments pause and then she heard the sound of feet and eventually Wade's figured emerged at the top of the stairs. 'Hey baby.'

'Uh uh nope don't hey baby me, look at the state of this place Wade ! What are we pigs?! And how many times have I asked you to put the stair-gate on? He's crawling now but wait until he can walk its an accident waiting to happen! ' her voice was high and squeaky as he made his way down the stairs with Logan in his arms who was wearing a Crimson Tide jersey with Lavon's number on the back.

'Zoe..it's not _that _bad...' It was pretty bad.

Zoe scoffed but Wade could sense it wasn't the mess that was bothering her.

'I'll clean up before your dad gets back..where's he gone anyway?'

'Daphne, I told him I was called into work.'

'But your not workin' til Monday?'

'Yes Wade I am aware of that fact but it's called a lie! God ! Ughh' she stomped off into the kitchen leaving Wade standing there, he wasn't sure whether or not to follow her but he guessed by the series of slams and screeches in the kitchen that he should.

'You wanna tell me what's got under your skin Doc or are we just going to completely trash the house?'

'Dinner, Wade.'

'Dinner?'

'Yeah, my dad he wants to take us out to dinner tonight all of us!' He had never seen her eyes so wide and her voice so high 'Apparently he wants to get a "good look at young Logan"

'Baby your voice is really high and your pupils are like golf balls..maybe you should sit down.'

'No I'm fine!' she began to search for her bag 'You guys have fun and I'll see you later..for _dinner' _she had to nearly squeeze the words out as she had a creepy smile on her face. She grabbed her bag and keys, kissed them both goodbye and rushed out the door. Wade looked around in shock, he wasn't sure why he was still shocked every time Zoe freaked out the way she did, he expected it but it still seemed to stun him, she was like a different person.

'Listen to me son, never underestimate a woman's ability to confuse you to the point of insanity especially your moms. You hear me?' Logan could only laugh at him as he tried to grab his nose but Wade dodged it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood at the coffee table, his grubby hands knocked against the glass as he occupied himself with some building blocks and a set of keys. He crashed the keys against the glass over and over again as Lavon became more and more worried about his furniture, Wade who was too engrossed in the tv screen took no notice.

Logan chatted away to himself delighted with his new toy and every time the keys hit the glass he would reward himself with a sound. He hasn't taken his first steps yet, he was getting closer and closer to the massive milestone but for now he was content with crawling around and pulling himself up.

'Does he know how much that table cost me?' Lavon asked, his eyes fixed on the head of the key scratching the surface.

'He's a baby Lavon get over it.' Wade said with minimal commitment 'Your too precious over your furniture anyway.'

Lavon scoffed 'So Zoe's dad is in town.'

'Yup rolled in last night..up visitin' a friend in Daphne today then tonight we are all goin' out for dinner.'

'Out? As in out with people, in the general public?'

'Yes Lavon that's the concept behind "going out"...'

'So you mean to tell me, the first real conversation Zoe's had with her father in over a year is going to be among the general public?'

Wade finally copped on to what Lavon was getting at 'Yeah I know it has the potential to go badly but..'

'But..'

'Look if Zoe's gonna blow its gonna be bad, maybe bein' around people is just the thing to keep her from losin' it at him..'

'You really believe that?'

Wade shook his head 'I have to Lavon, I have to.'

Lavon smiled, both he and Wade knew tonight wouldn't go smoothly but talking about it was no use. Instead they resumed watching endless amounts of pre-season college football build-up all while keeping an eye on Logan who amused himself by climbing onto the couch and then whining to be let down again. Each time Wade let him back down he would let out a laugh of satisfaction and looked to do it again but when Wade wouldn't let him back down, things turned unpleasant and Logan let out tear-less screams and began to throw around the set of keys. Lavon looked to punish but Wade played it cool.

'Logan..come on now, that's not cool, calm down'

Logan looked at him and smiled, he let his pacifier drop from his mouth as he reached out for the glass of water that sat in front of Wade and Lavon. His smile got wider and wider as his grip tightened on the glass.

'Logan, no.'

The young boy looked up at Wade. He stood there dressed in a Crimson Tide jersey that was a size too big for him and a pair of denim shorts, he had abandoned the idea wearing socks a long time ago resulting in numerous cuts and scrapes to his feet but it seemed to bother Zoe more than him, he had no fear when it came to pushing his parents boundaries and it certainly wasn't going to change anytime soon.  
He pulled the glass an inch closer all the while continuing his stare-off with Wade.

'Logan, no' Wade repeated in a serious tone.

There was a pause longer than Lavon had ever experienced as he watched father and son face off in a battle of stubbornness and headstrong.

'No..' the young boy echoed completely unaware of the milestone he had just achieved.

Wade looked at Lavon in a state of disbelief and Lavon reciprocated the emotion but neither men could really show their emotions in a way other than laughing.  
Wade reached down and picked Logan up and stood him on his lap. If anyone was keeping tabs Logan had won the stand-off hands down but that was the last thing on Wade's mind as he bounced his son on his knees laughing with joy, and for about the 1000th times in 9 short months that little boy had done something that just blew Wades mind entirely.

'No' Wade said in hope Logan would say it again which he did and he and Lavon repeated the action over and over and each time it sounded better and better.

'Aw man I gotta call Zoe..here hold him' he handed Logan over to Lavon and searched for his phone but Lavon intercepted and knocked the phone from his hand.

'What the hell Lavon?'

'You can't tell Zoe about this...'

Wade creased his brow, he was fairly sure Zoe was going to want to know that her son had just said his first words even if she had missed it.

'Lavon I'm hardly not going to tell her-'

'No I don't mean never tell her I mean wait until dinner this evenin', that way if she does begin to freak you got somethin' to calm her down..like a secret weapon.'

Wade thought about it, the idea was tempting but knowing Zoe she would probably take it the wrong way and give him the cold shoulder for not informing her about the milestone straightaway. He thought at about it and decided to take the gamble.

'Alright fine..but if it goes badly you gotta let me sleep in the guest room cause this couch just isn't made for sleepin' on anymore!'

'Sounds good!.' Lavon agreed with full faith that it would work, well at least he hoped it would.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wade sat on the bench outside of Fancies with one eye on his watch and the other on Logan who sat contently in his stroller with a cracker in his hand.  
It was _19:10 pm _and Zoe was late, Ethan was already inside but Wade was too scared to go in there by himself. He knew he had made a mistake when he agreed to meet her there and not wait until she had finished having a "girl's moment" with Rose, whatever that meant. His biggest fear was that she was going to turn up drunk..because if she turned up drunk then he had to be the responsible one and he wanted nothing more than a beer to calm his nerves.  
He sat there knocking his feet against the pavement in anticipation of her arrival, It was a cool September's evening and even though Zoe insisted there was no need to dress up, Wade still felt it was the right thing to do so his choice of suit and tie was starting to go against him as he felt the evenings heat seep through his crisp white shirt.

'Alright listen to me..' he pulled the stroller closer to him ' Tonight you really gotta turn it on. I'm talkin' smilin' and laughin' and all those cute little sounds you make. I want you to eat your dinner without despositin' most of it in your hair and for the love of god please do not give your mom any grief.'

Logan looked up at Wade, he was too preoccupied on getting his full fist into his mouth to pay any real attention. He reached out and pointed to Wade's tie that dangled in front of him.

'I look like a fool I know..shoulda gone casual like you.' Wade joked as he saw Zoe approach them. She looked stunning. In a simple black dress and her hair cured she looked just as amazing as when he first laid eyes on her. Her mood didn't match her appearance however as she marched up with her handbag swinging furiously trying to keep up with her stride. Wade could smell her perfume from across the towns square.

She appeared distracted and nervous as Wade stood up to greet her, his hands slipped to her waist and he pulled her in letting her rest her hands on his chest.

'You look nice.' she said quietly.

'I could say the same to you.' he kissed her gently on the lips to show her he was there and she began to relax a bit as Logan made impatient noises from the stroller.

'And you look nice too Logan' she joked as she planted a kiss on his soft blonde hair and cupped his face in her hands. Wade took her hand in his and pulled her back up 'Zoe..'

She looked up at him with a smile on her face 'Yeah.'

'I got you alright...let's do this.'

Of all the places in the world Ethan Hart could have picked to have dinner Fancies was by far the worst. Once word broke that the Doctors father was in town everyone was on their toes to get a glimpse of the father daughter duo and even better, get the gossip. Apart from Josie seeing him drive out of town in a highly priced rental car no one else had dirt on the long anticipated reunion.  
All eyes fixed on the family as they walked through the restaurant to the end corner where Ethan was sitting anxiously, he stood to greet them, an awkward hug for Zoe and handshake for Wade. A waitress brought out a highchair for Logan who sat in with no complaints much to Wade's delight.  
No one knew what to say or how to act and so when the waitress re-emerged with menus a sigh of relief shot through the table. Neither Wade nor Zoe needed time to think about what they wanted, they lived off Fancies take-out seen as Zoe couldn't cook to save her life and Wade was running out of ways to be creative with pasta.

'We'll have our..usual please Julie' Zoe said quietly 'and two beers and a bottle of Merlot.'

Wade shot her a look.

'Okay fine a glass..and we'll just have a bowl of noodles for You Julie.' She handed back the menu as Wade blew out a much needed breath.

'I guess I'll have the same, if they're all having it then it must be something special .'

'Dad it's really not-'

'3 cheese burgers and fries it is.'

Zoe sunk into her seat with slight embarrassment as Ethan let out a little laugh. He had spent her whole childhood bringing her to the fanciest of New York dining establishments feasting on the finest of foods but his mind still boggled when he thought about how she ended up in Bluebell Alabama ordering burgers in a restaurant that didn't quiet live up to its name.

'So I can't help but notice that lovely ring around your finger Zoe, I see congratulations are in order.'

Zoe looked down at her hand and then at Wade 'Thanks, sorry I didn't tell you..things have been kind of crazy round here.' Zoe knew that was a weak excuse, things weren't too crazy for her mother to visit for the weekend and they certainly weren't too crazy for her to pick up the phone and call her father.

'Oh don't worry about it.' he looked over at Logan who was sitting up right independently playing with a napkin and plastic spoon 'Doesn't take much to entertain him does it?'

Wade smiled 'Not really no.' his eyes were drawn to Zoe who took a long drawn out sip from her glass. He could feel it coming, he couldn't stop it, the 3 plates of food and restaurant full of people certainly could not stop what was about to happen.

'So Logan huh, not a Hart family name, is it a Kinsella ?'

Wade expected Zoe to answer but all she did was adjust her eyes from her plate to her glass.

'No sir...we uh' he paused, he didn't think Zoe's father would understand the significance behind Logan's name so he just decided to say they were watching a film and the main character's name was Logan and they liked the sound of it. It wasn't technically a lie, just a fib.

'Well I must say, it's a lovely name, for a lovely boy...and a Christmas baby at that.'

Zoe clenched her fists. Yep it was coming and no one could stop it.

'You really did arrive on your own terms didn't you mister.' Ethan reached out a hand to Logan who looked at him as if he had 10 heads.

'Not completely unlike certain people I know.' Zoe said into her food.

Wade's neck stiffened 'Zoe..' he whispered but it was too late all he could do now was watch.

Ethan sat up in his seat, his stare fixed on Zoe who had tears in her eyes he should have expected an outburst sooner than later. He tried to reason with her but it was no use, she was going to speak her mind.

'Why didn't you come? I mean I know it was sudden and at an awkward time but, mom managed to get there a few days later you couldn't even manage a visit until now?! I know it's not the ideal situation but your my dad and his grandfather and you weren't there and then you just arrive up on our doorstep expecting everything to be ok?! Why Dad?'

'I didn't expect it to be okay Zoe I knew it was going to be awkward-'

'Awkward? No Dad awkward is not an emotion to be used in this situation, in fact I'm not even sure if awkward is an emotion but if it was it certainly wouldn't be used now. Try using hurt, confusion, anger I could go on.'

'Zoe I know-'

'No you don't know okay, look I love Wade he was amazing during the pregnancy and the birth and every day after that but there are times when you just want your mom and your dad there to tell you everything is going to be okay...and that didn't happen like always. It was the same growing up and its the same now.'

Her words turned from anger to hurt in a matter of moments as Wade could only look at his plate.

'I just wanted my dad to see his grandson but you couldn't even do that'

'Zoe..' Ethan pleaded with her as she stood up and walked away from the table and eventually out of the restaurant. Ethan sat back in his seat as Wade, who had now removed his jacket and loosened his tie began to roll up his sleeves.

'I'm sorry Wade..'

'You don't need to apologize to me..'

'Well actually I do.'

'Last time we dined like this I grilled you for impregnating my daughter out of marriage and questioned your source of income for providing for your family admittedly I had expected Zoe to end up with someone like-'

'George?'

'Yes, but being here only a day I can see you are a much better provider and father than I had ever been and you didn't deserve to be treated the way that I treated you.'

'Apology accepted sir...and don't worry about Zoe she'll come around.'

Ethan bobbed his his head ' I should go out there and talk to her.'

'Actually, do you mind if I go? Well me and Logan, it will only take a minute.'

'Be my guest..' Ethan watched as Wade carefully lifted Logan from his seat and rested him against his body, there was something about Wade that he liked, he didn't know if it was the fact he barely uttered a word and when he did it was this soft lullaby of words topped off by a southern accent or whether it was the fact he had such a natural way with Logan but whatever it was it was comforting, comforting to know he had left his daughter in the hands of a man who was never going to hurt her the way he had.

Wade and Logan found Zoe sitting on the same bench they had left not half an hour ago, she had her legs crossed and a series of tears rolling from her big brown eyes as Wade threw his jacket around her and sat Logan in between the two of them, it wasn't that cold out but he knew her and her tendency to shiver.

'I don't wanna talk about him Wade.'

Wade stretched out his arm behind her and looked out onto the town square, it was a quite night with not many people around only themselves and a few evening stranglers.  
Logan sat between positioned like an Indian with his small legs tucked in and the pacifier hanging from its chain as he held a tight grip of a small figurine and a spoon from inside.

'Not here to talk about your dad.' he looked down at Logan and smiled. He bent over and picked up a stone from the ground and put it in the palm of his hand instantly Logan saw the object and reached for it, he took it in his hand and brought it closer to his mouth, Zoe looked down at him in confusion, had Wade just fed their son a stone?.

'Logan, no.' Wade said calmly as he took the rock from his sons hand.

'No' Logan squeaked as Zoe shot up in her seat and in a matter of seconds had gone from shedding tears of sadness to tears of joy. Wade noticed the tears and was confused.

'No no no baby why are you cryin' ? This is a good thing!'

'No it is!' she said laughing through the tears ' When did this happen?'

'Today at Lavons just out of the blue but babe I promise the minute it happened I picked him up and have been holdin' him all day so you don't miss his first steps'

Zoe smiled, she reached over and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him 'I will never be able to comprehend just how lucky I am to have you and our son, but thank you, for everything you do. I love you.'

'I love you too, come here.' Wade pulled Logan onto his knees and Zoe into his body as she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there like that for a few minutes until Zoe decided she needed to go back in. Wade offered to go back in with her but Logan was growing impatient and longed for sleep and Zoe felt that she needed to have a long talk with her father alone, which she did.  
There were tears and laughter and the occasional curse word but they roughed it out and talked for hours, he apologized, she apologized and slowly the wounds began to heal, she even invited him to come down for Christmas and Logan's birthday, an offer at which he jumped at and promised to be there.

In the end they were the last ones to leave Fancies leaving them walking the empty streets of Bluebell. Zoe presumed he was coming home with her but Ethan informed her he had a 5 am flight back to New York the next morning and would much rather get a nights sleep in the airport hotel than the bare few in Bluebell, Zoe understood his decision and as they parted ways at the steps of the porch she couldn't help but smile as he moved in for a hug, it was warm and personal and something she had been longing for. She didn't want him to leave but he reassured her that he would be back in a few short months.

When she got inside she discovered the mess from earlier was tidied away and the stair-gate had been put on, there was even evidence of hoovering but she wasn't sure. She made her way up the stairs to find the bedroom door wide open and Wade and Logan stretched out on the bed.  
Logan following in the footsteps of his father wore only his diaper and Wade was no better in only his boxers as Zoe closed the door behind her and joined them in the bed.  
There were a lot of things she was uncertain about and a lot of things that scared her but one thing she knew she could count on for reassurance and support was the electricity-hogging generic-beer-breath bartender that lay next to her, she could always count on him, no matter what.

**Sorry it took so long. Like I said above I have been in bed with the flu but it's here now so please review and follow and fav and all that jazz. Thanks again for the support and if your heart it broken following last weeks episode like mine is then stick with me as I have a ton of one shots and stories coming up :) **

**Thanks x**


	3. New York we meet again

**Hopefully I can update a bit faster now that I'm on the mend from the flu..not back in school so I have all day to write, this chapter and the next one will take place in New York some parts are cute and fluffy some are not...hope you enjoy :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

'Wade please, it will be fun.'

'It's New York, it wont be fun and besides it's November, it's gonna be freezin' and my Alabama genes are not designed to deal with actual wintry conditions, I'll freeze.'

'You won't freeze Wade...and it's snowed in Bluebell before.'

'I wouldn't describe that as snow baby.'

'Okay fine..please do this, for me' she dropped the corners of her lips and gave him those big puppy dog eyes.

'No Zoe don't give me those eyes they're not gonna work on me this time.'

She put her cup of tea on the coffee table and turned back to face Wade who was sunken into the couch and his feet kicked up, she herself had her legs curled up as she moved closer to him. She placed her index finger on the collar of his shirt and slowly began to run it down his chest and onto his stomach, she rested it on the buckle of his belt as he took in long painful breaths and licked his lips before swallowing his temptations, she tugged at the buckle lightly before slowly loosening it and forcing it open.

'Okay fine I'll go...' he squeezed out as the urges got too much for him.

Zoe smiled as she lifted her hand away. After all these years she still knew he weakness and she enjoyed watching him suffer, she decided though seen as he had agreed to go to New York she wasn't going to leave him completely empty handed and left him with a kiss he wouldn't forget anytime soon as she went upstairs to tend to Logan's screams.

Wade let out a sigh as he watched her walk away, god he hated everything about New York and the potential this trip had. Two weeks ago, Zoe got an email informing her of a college reunion of some sort, it was a 3 day affair with numerous events and then a big massive party at the end of it all and of course, it was all happening in New York on the week the national forecast had predicted a massive snowstorm for the East Coast and as much as Wade hated flying and New York he hated the idea of Zoe being in the middle of a snowstorm by herself and he shivered at the thought of her being in an airplane while the storm went on around her.

Zoe re-emerged down the stairs later with Logan on her hip, he had his pacifier in his mouth and his blanket in his hand as he rested his warm head against Zoe's chest, his blonde hair was sweaty and his cheeks rosy red, he was in a world of his own as Zoe handed him over to Wade and went to the kitchen to get a bottle from the fridge.  
Suddenly Logan was no longer the sleepy child he first appeared to be and began to perk up, he lay against Wade's warm body playing with his fathers hand as he talked through his pacifier. Zoe rejoined them and Logan screeched for his bottle.

'Yeah okay mister it's not going anywhere..here you go' she handed him the bottle as he reclaimed his position on Wade's lap. Wade threw his arm behind Zoe and pulled her in.

'What are we gonna do about the boy? Do we bring him with us?'

Zoe paused, the furthest Logan had gone was Mobile and he spent the whole journey kicking his car seat furiously and removing his socks no matter how many times Zoe stopped to put them back on. She didn't want to leave him, especially not when he was so close to walking, she had already missed his first words and she wasn't about to miss another milestone but him and a high rise apartment with a value worth more than all of Bluebell put together was a recipe for disaster. He couldn't be left alone for two minutes as it was without breaking something or adding a bruise to his growing collection.

'He could stay with Lavon...or he could come with us! Yeah Wade come on, it will be his first holiday _and _my mom loves to babysit so we would have loads of free time to...see the sights.'

Wade thought about it 'I wouldn't mind seeing some sights' he gave her a wink as she gasped.

'Wade Kinsella in front of your son really!?'

'Hey he's gonna know all about it in years to come, I'm just givin' him a head start.'

'Uh stop..your always gonna be my little man aren't you Logan?'

'No..' Logan said between gulps as Wade burst out laughing 'Doc you just got served by a 10 month old...'

Zoe made a face 'Shut up...'

'Hey easy now..' Wade reached in and kissed her as Logan pulled himself up and knocked the bottle onto the floor, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and stared up at his parents who were still engrossed in their kiss.

The foam football on the table caught his eye as he pointed to it 'ball' he screamed as Zoe jumped and pulled away. A kiss from Wade still managed to sweep her up and take her from reality, luckily they had a 10 month old to pull them back.

'You want the ball?'

'No.' he shook his head, he hadn't quite grasped the whole yes/no concept and so everything was answered with no. Zoe reached out and grabbed the ball but by the time she returned to her seat he had moved onto a new interest, leaning against his fathers body Logan pulled at Wades chest hairs that appeared over his wife-beater.  
He was delighted with his discovery and each time he pulled at the hairs Wade played along and jokingly pretended to be hurt by knocking his head back and wincing as Logan shrieked with delight.

'Hey Logan you wanna go to New York?' Zoe asked him when he was finally finished messing with Wade. They both waited in anticipation of his answer as they watched him examine Zoe's phone.

'No.' he answered back from behind his pacifier.

'Well there you have it baby..we're not goin'..sorry'

Zoe smiled and gave him a playful slap 'Tough we're going!.'

New York still looked the same. The same rude, arrogant, busy body people rushing around, car horns sounding and freezing cold temperatures. It was all still the same to Wade who stood at the baggage claim counter with his head in hands.

'Wade it's okay we can buy a new one.' Zoe said from behind him with Logan on her hip and bags at her feet.

'No Zoe these interstate buffoons lost our stroller, the stroller that cost too much than any normal stroller should but you wanted it so we got it now they are either gonna find it or-' he was interrupted when a young blonde airline employee emerged from behind the glass and took a seat in front of Wade with a smile on her face.

'Sorry for the delay Sir as you can see this storm is really putting a high strain on everyone, how can I help you?' she had a chipper upbeat tone, a mood that didn't reflect on the rest of the airport as Wade blew out an angry breath.

Wade leaned over the counter and despite Zoe's protests he was about to let rip on the young girl when he paused. Anger was not the way to approach this situation, this girl was young, attractive and had a sweet smile.  
Wade Kinsella had come across many of these girls in his time and very rarely did he not leave with what he came for in the first place. He looked back at Zoe and smiled, Zoe just presumed things were going well and continued to occupy Logan by pointing out things on the wall to him and listened as he gave some sort of a response/

'Listen sweetheart..' he moved his hand over the desk to show his naked wedding finger 'This here is my sister and that's her son..' he moved to the side so she could see Zoe and Logan standing by the wall unaware of what he was doing ' Thing is, this a pretty big trip for 'em see we're from Alabama and Logan well his dad lives here in the Big Apple and he's not too well ' Wade mimicked drinking from a bottle as the young girl sighed sympathetically 'And it's the young boy's birthday and his father paid for his ticket up here to be with him, he's tryin' he really is and we don't have 2 dimes to rub together back home on the... poultry farm so we really need to get the stroller, the one your airline lost.'

Wade crinkled his brow, that story made no sense, not even an ounce, he wouldn't believe that crap if someone told it to him but apparently it did the job as the young girl typed something into her computer.

'Things are pretty hectic but I'm sure I could put in a call' she said sweetly.

'Your a peach, thank you.' He gave her a gentle wink as she blushed and put a call through. He saw her write something down on a piece of paper as information appeared to be coming through the phone line.

'Ok they have 3 unclaimed strollers one of which arrived in from Alabama...if you just follow the yellow stripes on the wall until you come to one of our offices, they'll have the stroller for you.'

Wade dropped his shoulders and grinned 'Your a star thank you.'

'No problem' she blushed as he began to walk away 'Oh sorry sir.'

Wade swung around to face her again 'Yeah?'

She slipped a piece of paper along the desk and into his hand 'If you manage to slip away from the family I could maybe show you some sights.' Wade scoffed and chuckled as he walked over to Zoe.

'Did that girl just give you her number?'

'Maybe...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a trek around JFK airport in search of the stroller and an hour wait for the car to come and collect them Wade and Zoe finally arrived at her moms apartment, it was late and it was cold and Logan, who had been either in his stroller or in one of his parents arms wanted nothing better than to crawl around and stretch his legs

As normal Wade wasn't through the frame of the door when Candice came bouncing across the living room and threw her arms around him giving him a hug and a sneaky kiss on the cheek.

'Wade! You are freezing my god. Zoe did you not tell him there was a storm on the way? You could at least bought him a jacket.'

Zoe scoffed at her mothers comment and returned to bringing the bags in from the hallway.

'And where is my favourite grandson?!' She scooped Logan out of his stroller and headed off down the hallway to the bedroom 'I have so many presents for you, yes I do.!'

'Oh don't worry about us mother!' Zoe shouted after her sarcastically letting out a sigh and began to gather the bags.

'Hey don't worry bout those, I'll get them later' Wade took the bag from her hand and shoved them into the corner and led her into the kitchen where he put Logan's bottles into the fridge.

'Uh baby why doesn't your mom have any food in the fridge?' Wade asked peering into the empty fridge, Zoe looked in at the 4 empty shelves 'I don't know she probably hasn't been shopping.'

Both thought it was weird and as Zoe looked around the place it was looking more and more un-lived in, the furniture was spotless, there was no magazines on the coffee table and the bins in both the bathroom and kitchen were empty.

'Hmm maybe she had the cleaners in..' Zoe said as she kicked the bin back under the counter. 'There clearly isn't anything edible here, how about I go clear it with my mom and then we can go get something to eat?'

'Sounds good, I'll go dump these bags' he grabbed a quick kiss before she marched down the hallway to her mothers room, it felt good to be back in a house where she wasn't the only one wearing heels and she could walk on hardwood floors without feeling guilty. She walked into to her moms room to discover Logan sitting on the bed surrounded by an array of presents consisting of toys and clothes. Zoe also noticed the overnight bag by her dresser and 3 freshly pressed suits hanging on the door of the closet. What was going on? Why was it looking like her mother was a guest in her own house.

'Hey mom, Wade and I are going to get something to eat are you okay to look after Logan for an hour or so? He's already changed he just needs a bottle and he's down for the night.'

'Go, take your time we'll be fine wont be Logan?' she tickled his stomach as he showed her one of his toys 'I have looked after a baby before, go have fun.'

'You sure?'

'Go go..oh wait, I don't have a crib? Where will he sleep.'

'Just put him in our bed and put pillows around him, that's the norm these days.' Zoe said nonchalantly as her mother nodded 'bye baby' she said into his hair as she kissed him goodbye.

It was a cold night in New York, the combination of the crisp air and noise from downtown made it a perfect night for a walk as Wade and Zoe walked hand in hand down the street.

'So where you takin' me Doc?' Wade asked as they turned another street corner.

'I am taking you to, the Rammer Jammer. Well the New York version anyway.' she stopped him in front of a bar come restaurant on the street corner. It was a small simple establishment and not completely unlike the bar in How I Met Your Mother. It was quite and the lighting made it seem like you were underground or at least away from the rest of the world.  
They took a seat in one of the booths under what appeared to be the remains of a staircase but had been blocked off by foundations. There were only a few other customers, some at the bar others at tables overall there was a calm quite mood about the place.

'So this is your little secret.' Wade joked.

'One of many.'

'I'm sure it is.' he leaned over the table and kissed her 'What's good?'

Zoe flicked through the menu, it had been a while since she had ordered but she reckoned the chicken burger and fries would sit well with him.

'Are we ready to order?' A voice said approaching the table, it was a voice Zoe recognized all to well as she swung around 'Ashley?! Oh my god, I was hoping to run into you.'

'Well you just caught me I'm off in 10!'

Zoe stood up and hugged the waitress, she was the same height as Zoe and had long black hair and a fringe 'It's so good to see you!'

'Its so good to see you too..oh this is Wade.'

'Oh wow he is as gorgeous as your momma said!' Ashley said looking down at Wade who had gone red in the face.

'Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Wade.' he stood up and shook her hand as she gave a nod of acceptance 'Oh my it's true what they say about Southern men and their chivalry.'

'Yeah I can't remember the last time I had to open a door or pull out a chair for myself!'

'I can imagine!'

Her and Zoe laughed as Wade stood there awkwardly.

'Baby this is Ashley, we grew up together and her uncle owns this restaurant.'

'Used to own. My husband and I bought it off him last year..'

'Wow congratulations.. you always dreamed of owning this place someday didn't you.'

'And you always dreamed of cutting people open!'

Zoe laughed and even Wade let out a little snigger 'Yeah sometimes things don't quite work out the way you plan, hence my move to Backwards, Alabama!'

Ashley laughed 'Well it seemed to turn out quite alright' she said turning to Wade ' I could see the rock from across the bar!'

Zoe smiled as Ashley lifted up her hand to have a proper look at the ring 'It really is stunning Zoe congratulations'

'Thanks I'm fond of it.' she joked 'I'm surprised my mom didn't tell you?'

'Oh I haven't seen your momma since she visited you a few Christmases back...she's been real busy. So what else is new?'

'Well we had a baby!'

'No way!...' she plonked herself down beside Wade and threw her notebook on the table 'Hey Johnny' she screamed to behind the bar ' 2 chicken specials and diet cokes...Zoe's here!'

'Comin' up!' a man shouted back as Wade smiled at Zoe.

'You had a baby! How did I not hear about this?! When?'

'His name's Logan and he'll be one on Christmas Day.' Zoe pulled out her phone to show her a picture and it was only when Wade saw Ashley's reaction did he realize it was the picture of him and Logan asleep with pacifiers in their mouths, he sunk into his seat with embarrassment.

'Oh he is so cute..' she looked down at her watch and sighed 'As much as I would love to stay and chat I have kids to collect! But Zoe give me a call and we can meet up before you migrate back down south!'

'Of course' the girls exchanged numbers and hugs as the food arrived, Wade had never been so delighted to see food in front of him and devoured it so fast Zoe had to tell him to slow down.

'Hey baby slow down!'

'Sorry.. I am just so hungry and seen as a midnight snack has been ruled out back at your moms I'm stockin' up.'

'Yeah about that...my moms hiding something from us I think.'

'Hmm I'll get Logan to suss her out.' he joked as she let out a laugh 'I'm being serious! I'll figure it out and get back to you.'

'You do that babe.' he teased her as he watched her finish off her fries 'Hey Zoe when was the last time we went out..by ourselves minus the boy?'

'I don't remember, its been a while hasn't it.'

'Yeah it has..I've missed it'

'I've missed it too..' she reached out for his hand as he played with the engagement ring. 'You know this place, it's exactly what I got in mind for me and Jesse's bar..'

Zoe smiled 'It's gonna be amazing Wade I'm so proud of you for pursuing your dream and for doing it with your brother. Its gonna be great.'

'Thanks baby...' he reached over and kissed her gently 'What do you say about gettin' outta here and havin' dessert at home?' he winked at her and gave her that look she had received so many time over the years.

'Sounds good except, 1. Logan is asleep in our bed because we don't have a crib and 2. I cant have sex in the same house as my mother I just can't, but you can buy me ice-cream?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice rested herself against the frame of the bedroom door and almost unknowingly she had found herself in a trans as she watched Wade put together the crib she had bought that morning, it was nothing special but something for Logan to sleep in on visits and although she could have just bought a travel cot and that way it could be packed away but a part of her enjoyed watching him put it together. The serious smoldering look on his face and the grunts he let out when something fell or didn't piece together.  
His sun kissed skin stood out fondly against the whit and grey concert jersey he had on and as he bent over his white boxers came on display. Every now and then Wade would look up and acknowledge his soon to be mother in law but mostly he kept his head down and kept to the job at hand, that was another thing Candice admired about him, his determination to get a job done and how he wouldn't stop until it was 100% perfect.  
Logan sat watching his father work as Wade gave him the safety goggles to play with, it was more a ploy to get him away from the screws and it worked as he was entertained with the plastic goggles for a good half hour, the goggles that he found at the bottom of the toolbox Candice magically appeared with earlier in the day, yet another thing for Zoe to be suspicious about but luckily she wasn't home to snoop. She had a day filled with catching up with friends and shopping even though she'd have much rather stayed in with Wade and Logan doing nothing but a part of her missed New York and she missed having conversations with people that didn't involve belles and fried chicken.

It was only when she sat and listened to what her friends had been doing with their lives did she realize just how much she loved hers. They talked about rushing from swimming lessons to soccer matches and trying to fit in work and dinner but for Zoe that wasn't a problem, in Bluebell everyone went at their own pace if you were late for something so what you were late, kids could walk through town without the fear of being snatched or run down and you could leave your front door open for days on end and the worst that could happen would be a raccoon coming in. Yep Zoe Hart was sure of it, Bluebell had changed her, it had made her into a person she never thought she'd be but turns out that person wasn't so bad after all.

Wade had finally finished the crib just in time for Logan to look for dinner as the two took up residence in the kitchen, they didn't have a highchair so the stroller was going to have to do, it was better for containing Logan and also kept Candice's couch stain-free.  
Logan was mostly able to feed himself apart from the odd slip he managed well but Wade kept a close eyes on him and the tv, he was half expecting a phone call from Lavon regarding the football highlights they were watching but instead when he took his phone from his pocket he discovered Zoe's name in front of him.

'Hey baby, I was beginning to think we had lost you to the Big Apple..where are you?'

_'I'm just doing some last minute shopping then I'll be home..'_

'Last minute shopping for what?'

_'Haven't you looked outside? The snowstorm is meant to hit in a couple of hours and it dawned on me, Logan doesn't have any snow clothes.'_

'Yeah cause he lives on the tip of the gulf, don't really get blizzards Doc..'

_'Yes Wade I know, but still he needs to be padded plus he's gotta look cute in the all the snow pictures I'm going to send to Lavon.'_

'Of course you are.'

_'Okay I should be home soon, do you or my mom need anything?'_

'Nah I'm fine and your mom went out like a half hour ago, said she would be back later.'

_'Something is up I just know it is.'_

'Doc just hurry back so I can kiss you.' he said desperately into the phone as she smiled at the other end.

_'I'll see you soon.'_

Wade had ideas of relaxing in front of the tv with a beer and the enjoy the silence with his son on his knees but Logan had other ideas as he managed to get his dinner in every crevice of his body including his eyelashes so Wade decided the only option was to have a bath which was a task easier said than done as Logan spent his time splashing, kicking and knocking from side to side and by the end of it there was more water on the floor than in the bath and he had completely soaked Wade's shirt forcing him to take it off revealing his bare chest, luckily for him Candice still wasn't home and had called to say she wouldn't be coming home as the friends she was have dinner with insisted she stay the night and not risk coming into contact with the storm, Wade was too busy getting Logan dressed to question it but it still sat uneasy with him and was just another piece to the Candice Hart puzzle.

When Zoe arrived home the storm was beginning to brew outside and by her guess the first snowfall would happen before 7. She kicked her boots off at the door, dumped her shopping bags and walked into the living room to find Wade lying shirtless on the couch half asleep with the tv on in the background, the lights were dimmed as he lay there in a world of his own.

'Hey.'

Wade looked up 'Your home...'

Zoe walked over and sat beside him 'Yeah...the storms really brewing up out there, where's Logan?'

'He's asleep...'

'He's asleep?! I wanted to spend some time with him..'

'Well we had a busy day Doc can't blame him for hittin' the hay...'

'What did you guys do?'

Wade sat up and pulled Zoe into him, he could still feel the freezing cold temperatures on her body as she rested against his bare chest 'Well we went out and got breakfast, then we went to the park and had a look at the ducks but he didn't really care for them so we came back here and I assembled the new crib then we watched some tv, played some games and had a bath.'

'A busy day I see...'

'Very busy, but I missed you.' he said as she rested her hand on his chest, he moved his free hand onto her hip and slowly she moved up to look at him 'I missed you too.'

He reached down and cupping her face in his hand slowly began to lay her down on the couch as her head hit the fabric he began to kiss her, she moved her hands up his back and rested them on the back of his neck as their legs became intertwined, his head bobbing in and out as each kiss intensified.

'We should probably stop..' Zoe forced out between the kisses 'My mom could come home at any minute'

Wade shook his head 'She rang to say she was stayin' the night at her friends cause of the storm.'

'Wait what!' Zoe pushed Wade away much to his frustration.

'Zo, she is a grown woman she can look after herself alright now can we please continue what we were doin' cause I was really enjoyin' it..'

Zoe sighed 'Wade, you know what this means right?' he shook his head and began to close up his jeans button, it meant they weren't having sex tonight but he was sure that wasn't what she was talking about.

'My mom has a boyfriend!' Zoe expected a massive reaction from Wade but instead he sat there with a plain look on his face, this was huge news and a theory she had spent all day concocting in her mind.

'Yeah I know.'

'You know! She told you?.' She exclaimed as he got up from the couch and moved down to the bedroom, Zoe followed him into the pitch dark room where Logan slept soundly, he rooted around for a shirt and led her back out of the room.

' No she said nothin' only look at me while I worked...I don't know for sure I just kinda presumed that's what it was I mean no food in the fridge, a near spotless house an overnight bag at the door? Your mom's doin' the nasty for sure...'

Zoe reached out and slapped him across the chest 'Oh my god stop! Please! Oh god my mother having sex ew. '

'Well somebody round here should.' he said said quietly with his hands on his hips, Zoe didn't get a chance to react to his comment when Logan began to cry, Wade knocked his head back as Zoe went back into the room. He was standing upright in the crib with his two hands wrapped around the bars, he pulled at the wooden bars furiously until Zoe reached in and lifted him out.

'Hey it's alright buddy come on, your dad's already annoyed enough he wont mind one more road block come on.' She pulled him in closer to her body and walked out of the room. She found Wade on the couch feeling sorry for himself.

'I just put him down not even an hour ago.'

Zoe sighed as she put Logan down on the play mat and got a bottle from the fridge but when she returned she discovered him standing up against the coffee table.

'Don't say anything to my mom okay ? I'm going to get it out of her myself..here you go baby' she handed Logan the bottle and took a seat beside Wade.

'Or you could stay out of it and let her tell you when she's ready.'he said in an exhausted tone as he bent over looking at Logan. Zoe could feel he was being short with her and she wasn't sure why.

'Wade what's wrong? Why are you being so short? Is it because of what didn't happen on the couch because you know we can have-'

'No it's not that Zoe, it's...I don't want to say.'

'No come on tell me.'

Wade knocked his head back and sighed 'Tomorrow..at the party thing..' he shifted around uncomfortably and decided it would be better to drop to Logan's level which he did, with his back against the couch he was only a reach away if Logan was to slip, he hoped he would slip to get out of this conversation. He wasn't getting away that easy though as Zoe joined him on the ground, both with one eye on the wobbly infant who stood with the bottle in his mouth.

'Tomorrow..'

'At the party..' she mocked him jokingly.

'Your ex is gonna be there right?.'

Zoe made a O shape with her mouth, she should have seen this coming sooner, a college reunion would mean a reunion with her ex, an ex of 6 years and no matter what way she spun it, it looked bad and Wade had every reason to muster the worst of scenarios in his mind, which he had done all day which would have explain the urge to do it on her mothers couch.

'Well I mean it is a college reunion and he was in my college so yeah...'

'Oh that's what I thought.' There was an awkward silence between them, something they hadn't really experienced in their relationship in a while but this was bothering Wade, Zoe could tell.

'Hey..' she took his hand in hers 'Tomorrow is not about what my life could have been..its about meeting up with old friends and having you there by my side.'

'To show him what he's missin' out on?' Wade said with a hint of humor as Zoe only responded with a kiss as she stroked the stubble along his jaw-line lightly.

'So I don't need to worry bout slutty reunion sex in the cloakroom?' Wade joked as he played with her engagement ring.

'Well only if your in there with me..' her response caused them both to laugh as she rested her head in the cave of his neck, they sat there as they watched Logan finish the end of his bottle. Once he had accepted the fact there was no milk left he threw the empty bottle over the edge of the coffee table and it rolled about a foot away from him.

'Hey Logan no, come on man that's not cool.' Wade said calmly as they looked at the bottle on the carpet. Logan looked at both of them as Zoe made shapes to retrieve the bottle but was stopped in her tracks when Logan took them both by surprise and took another huge milestone but this one, this one was special.

They watched almost as if time stood still as Logan lifted his hands from the table, raised his left leg ever so slightly and placed it down on the soft carpet, he then repeated this action with the right foot and then again with the left before falling down onto his backside all while holding a permanent smile on his face.  
Wade looked at Zoe who had a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes,she wasn't quite sure what to say or do she could only look as he pulled himself back up onto his hunkers and then back up onto his feet, he wobbled a few more times before taking another 2 steps where he fell into Wade's arms.

This time he was aware of what he had just done and was delighted with himself as he let out a series of laughs and clapped his hands and straightaway he pulled himself back up by the aid of Wade's shirt and tried out his new skill again and again.

'Oh my god Logan!' Zoe shrieked as she put her hands over her mouth to hide her emotions, she knew babies walked, it was natural development but it was still mind-blowing. To think one night nearly 2 years ago could have created something as amazing and as breathing as this just astounded her.

'Wade, our son is walking can you believe this?! I think I'm going to cry!.'

'Really again with the tears?' he teased as he steadied Logan, they both sat there watching their son become more and more adventurous with every step he took until eventually after 2 hours of walking and falling he finally had enough and fell asleep in Zoe's arms, all the walking really must have taken it out of him because he didn't move as muscle as she transferred him into the crib and shut the door behind her.  
Zoe was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin this moment for her and nothing would as she re-entered the kitchen to find Wade flaked out on the couch nearly asleep.

'Hey, Kinsella you wanna finish what you started or..' she joked as she curled up beside him, he had lit a fire and put the television on mute but only seemed to be interested in sleeping.

'Come here' he lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her softly 'This evenin' with Logan...I want a hundred more moments like that with you...then I can die a happy man.'

He pulled her in even closer and closed his eyes and with her leg resting over his they slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the noise of the crackling fire and howling wind outside.

**Hope this eased the pain those writers have caused us Zade shippers! I've seen people here giving their thoughts on the breakup at the end of their stories and I can't do it because I'd just end up scripting an essay and reason for being institutionalized ...I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and feedback its so easy to update when you know people are enjoying your work so keep doin' it and lets pray Zade are together again soon :D **

**Thanks :D **


	4. Tuxedo's and Ex's

**I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm recovered from the flu and back in school lol I'm too invested in this story to care about anything else haha but in all seriousness thanks for the reviews they have been great :)**  
**I'm not really sure on the details on Zoe's ex so I'm kinda gonna make up mine own..Hope you enjoy :D **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Zoe Hart if you step outside this bedroom I will shut up shop and you will have to use a sperm donor as a father for your next child.'

'Oh Wade stop being so dramatic, I'm just going to have a friendly conversation with my mother that's all..'

'And your not gonna quiz her about where or what she was doin' last night?'

'No.'

'Sure your not.'

'I'm not...' she watched as he climbed out of bed revealing his white boxer shorts and soft sun-kissed skin, he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to discover a blanket of snow across the city, he wasn't an idiot he had seen snow before but not like this. It almost made the city seem peaceful, it made it seem still. It was a comfortable amount of snow, not too much not too little as people still seemed to go about their day to day duties despite the white carpet at their feet.

'Hey Doc, look.' he moved out of the way so she could see the spectacle in front of them, she liked the snow, it was nice and comforting but she had grown up with it, what she liked most was the look of sheer delight and awe on Wade's face, for someone with such a manly exterior he was actually just a big softy at heart.

'I was beginning to wonder when it would fall...it's pretty amazing huh.' she said looking out the window. Wade stood behind her with his eyes fixed on her every move 'Yeah it is.' he wasn't talking about the snow but rather the pint sized Doctor standing in front of him wearing a white tank-top and grey sweatpants, even when she wasn't trying to look beautiful she looked it, she could make a bin liner look stylish and Wade couldn't keep his hands off her, he was smitten.  
He let his hands slip onto her hips and rested them there as she rested against his body, it was unusually warm for a bitterly cold day even if they did have the heat on all night and a fire burning into the early morning but she wasn't complaining.

'What time we got this thing at tonight? The party..' Zoe smiled at his enthusiasm, she knew he was nervous about tonight she wouldn't describe it as jealousy, he was way too Southern for jealousy but he was nervous about meeting the man whom she spent 6 years with albeit she was young and naive he had still meant something to her at one time but nothing compared to how she felt about Wade.

'Seven...but we should probably leave early given the weather, The tuxedo place sent me an text saying their shop was open from 10 and we could call in anytime after that so I think we should get Logan ready and grab breakfast..'

'Whoa whoa back up a second Doc' he moved away from the window and back into the center of the room ' What do you mean about tuxedo shops? And why are you gettin' texts from them?'

Zoe gave a little smile, a smile that told Wade she had skipped on a few details of tonight's event.

'I may have left out a few details about tonight.'

'How many details.'

Zoe made a face as he threw his head back and his arms out 'Zoe!'

'Okay fine. Tonight isn't exactly a party, its more a sit down 4 course dinner..and it's a black tie affair.'

'ZOE!'

'I'm sorry but I knew if you knew you had to wear a tux then you definitely wouldn't come with me...'

'Is there going to be beer?'

'Well there'll be champagne.'

'Good Lord Zoe Hart.' he walked over to the crib to where Logan was beginning to wake, he reached in and picked him up, he had two reasons for doing this, one the young boy had the patience of his mother and did not like waiting and two, if he had Logan in his arms he couldn't punch some drywall like he wanted to do so badly.

'So your tellin' me tonight is a monkey suit beer-less dinner with 200 surgeons one of whom is your ex of six years?'

'It sounds-'

'Bad? Cause it is Zoe..' he began to undress Logan a task that proved challenging as the young boy did everything to get away from his father and the idea of getting his diaper changed but Wade persisted and pinned him down until he got the job done.

'Okay look Wade I get that your angry and I know it's going to be boring but if you don't want to go then fine I don't want you there if your going to be in a sulk.'

'Okay great I'll stay home with Logan by myself _again _while you go have fun with your ex.'

Good lord what had he done, he didn't mean that it had just slipped out. Zoe stood there with her arms folded and a disappointed look on her face, she didn't say anything except walk right out of the room leaving Wade and Logan looking at each other.

'No.' Logan said from behind his pacifier.

'No is right buddy, come on.' he placed Logan on the floor and watched him as he dropped to all fours and crawled out the door he must have decided he hadn't the whole ''walking'' thing down just yet and reverted to the old reliable. Wade threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with his black hoodie just in case Candice was there, the less he revealed to her the more comfortable he felt but to his surprise when he entered the kitchen he only found Zoe, Candice obviously wasn't home yet. He followed Logan into the living room where he watched him engross himself among his toys before feeling sure enough about leaving him to go talk to Zoe.

'Zoe I didn't mean what I said back there, you just kinda threw me with it all, I'm sorry.'

She couldn't stay mad at him, if anything he should be the one mad at her wearing a tuxedo and eating overpriced chicken with her ex was just another thing to add to the list of all he's done for her. She placed her cup of coffee on the counter and signaled for him to come join her, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

She reached up and kissed him as he set his hands on the small of her back 'So just how bad exactly is the tux?'

'Well it has a cute little waistcoat and tie and white gloves.' Wade's face dropped.

'I'm just joking it doesn't have gloves!' she said laughing as he kissed her again 'I love you.. and thank you for doing this for me.'

'I love you too and just remember...' he lowered his mouth against her ear 'you owe me big time.'

Zoe laughed as she walked away, she knew full well he was checking her out and she loved it 'Give me five minutes and we can go get breakfast.'

Logan's reaction to the snow was award winning. From the moment Wade placed his feet on the soft ground he loved it, dressed in a red snowsuit and blue wellies and topped off by a miniature grey snow hat Logan hunkered down to feel the snow. The minute he touched it he jumped at the piercing cold feeling but it didn't stop him from touching it again and again as Wade hunkered down behind him for support. Every time he touched the snow he screeched with delight and gave a slight chuckle completely unaware that Zoe was capturing every moment on her phone.  
He loved the feeling of the snow on his hands even if it was bitterly cold and even tried his hand at walking on it but it proved tough as he could only manage two steps before bundling over but he didn't seem to mind and even enjoyed sitting in the snow as a fresh blanket began to fall around them.  
The snow began to fall so much that they just about made it to the bar before the blizzard hit. The moment they stepped in through the door they discovered Ashley and her husband sitting at the bar going through some files as a waiter walked past with a tray full of food as two little kids ran in and out through the double doors that connected the bar and the kitchen.

'Zoe!' Ashley called as she rose from her seat 'I was beginning to think you guys got swept away in the blizzard, Come in before you catch your death!'

She moved away from the counter and ushered them into a quiet corner of the busy establishment and took their coats coats, handing them to a staff member she then requested breakfast menus as she took a seat across from Wade and Zoe in the booth. Logan took up residence on Wade's knee but was far more interested in the two children playing with a plastic basketball stand behind the counter.

'Ball.' he said pointing his little finger in their direction as he watched them pass the ball and shoot it into the net, his dark blonde hair was slowly starting to form a cute little fringe and sometimes Wade found him brushing it to one side but Zoe wouldn't let him cut it and he wasn't about to fight it. Ashley looked down on the young boy who could easily be mistaken for a confident one year old. He was the most alert and active infant she had ever seen and most talkative too even if it was just a series of sounds and accidental words.

'Hey Logan you want to play with them?' she asked him as he looked at her with those big brown eyes 'Ryan come here..' she called as the young boy emerged at the side of the table 'Yeah mom?'

'This is Logan, how about you take him and show him the toys out back, but be gentle alright.'

The young boy nodded 'Okay..' he held out his hand as Wade placed Logan on the ground, Logan reached up and took the boy's hand as he led him over to his sister who was sitting on the ground rooting through a box of toys. Zoe watched as Logan waddled off without any hesitation, she always thought people were being dramatic when they said 'they grow up so fast' but turns out they weren't. Her little baby boy was now walking and socializing with others, how had this happened?

'Ashley, please tell me he wasn't one of the twins? Because last time I saw them they were in diapers!'

'That was Ryan and Brooke's around the corner, they'll be 7 in March.'

'7! Oh my god that is crazy..'

'I know I feel like I spend my days either at soccer games or going to soccer games! Trust me hun, they are so much easier at Logan's age.' She said laughing as they looked over to see the two children playing with Logan.

'Still though, seven! I remember going to see them in the hospital wow.' She found herself reminiscing too much leaving Wade sitting there silently.

'You know Ashley it's weird we've come across you like this because Wade and his brother are actually in the process of opening up their own bar come dining establishment.'

'Really?' Ashley said with a smile on her face 'Well I'm not the girl to talk to but my husband knows a thing or two..Hey Johnny..' she signaled over to her husband who was on the phone, he walked over smiling at Zoe 'Hey Zoe it's great to see you again..'

'You too Johnny and congrats on the place.'

'Thanks..you must be Wade.' he said leaning against the table 'I've heard a lot about you, something about how I should hold more doors and pull out more chairs.' he joked 'Come on you look like you could manage lifting a few crates, what do you say?'

'Sure...' he agreed to the job anything to get away from listening to Zoe and her friend talk, that was painful. Zoe watched as he walked away smiling at the fact he had some sort of male companion on the trip and besides Johnny was nice, she like Ashley had grown up with him, gone to high school together and even the first year of college until he decided it wasn't the place for him and dropped out.

'I must say Zoe, Wade seems like a really great guy.' seeing how happy her friend was.

'Yeah he is, we didn't really start off on the right foot but now, well now I can't imagine life without him.'

'You mean it wasn't love at first sight?'

'Well in a way yes and no. We were neighbors, a few months of flirting and banter all while I was crushing on an almost married man George, on the day of George's wedding Wade and I end up getting stuck in a barn, having sex..not in the barn but it still happened anyway George shows up at my door after calling off his wedding because he was in love with me, I told George he wasn't ready to date that I didn't want to be his rebound blah blah blah all the while I'm having casual monogamous sex with Wade. He discovers I'm only waiting around for George and freaks out has sex with some underachieving brunette days before Christmas at which point I realized he was the one I wanted to be with..a few amazing months, a breakup and unprotected sex later bam we have a baby and here we are.'

'Wow...who knew so much could happen in such a small town in Alabama!'

'I know right...I sit at home and it all seems normal but then I come back here and realize alligators at your front door and Planksgiving is not normal!'

Ashley laughed at Zoe's facial expressions, she couldn't help but notice just how happy Zoe looked for the first time since before her father left was she genuinely happy and it was about time.

'So how's Wade feeling about tonight and certain people...'

'It's bothering him, I mean he's not the type to come out and say he's jealous he kinda dances around the subject but I know all he'll be thinking about tonight is way's to kill him, It's kinda hot actually.'

The two girls let out a little giggle 'He is gorgeous..' Ashley admitted as Zoe nodded in agreement.

They spent the next few hours chatting and catching up, they covered everything from Lemon Breeland to the amount of hours they spent just sitting in this very booth dreaming of someday. In all honesty they could have talked for hours but before Zoe knew it, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Wade still had to collect his tux. After she finally coaxed Logan away from the toys and Wade away from the first male companion in 3 days she gave Ashley a hug goodbye and made her promise that she would come visit Bluebell and all it's glory.  
Logan tried to fight sleep, he cried the whole way to the tuxedo store, while Wade tried out the tuxedo, as they walked home and eventually after an hour of pacing the living room he fell asleep.  
Wade put him down and went in for a shower and returned to the bedroom to find Zoe standing at the dresser in probably the most beautiful dress he had seen her in yet and he had seen her in a lot of dresses but nothing compared to this.  
She stood there in a long silk blue dress that had the slightest drag behind it when she walked, it had a diamond trimming and a shawl to match which hung from her arms and around her back. Her hair was lightly curled and one side pinned back with a long silver clip and the rest of the hair formed a gentle fringe that made her look even more beautiful even though Wade didn't think that was possible.  
He was speechless, literally speechless, he stood there with only a towel around his waist speechless as she looked at him with those big brown eyes.

'You okay there Wade...?'

Wade stood there only blinking 'Uh..yeah, yeah uh..you look' he shifted his weight 'You look amazing Zoe.'

She was completely unaware of just how blown away he was 'Thanks baby, hey can you help me with this please?' she handed him a necklace and turned around for him to put it on. He took it in his hand and looked at it, he had seen it before he knew he had. It was the first piece of jewelry he had ever bought for anyone it was the heart-shaped necklace he had given her on Valentines Day in the early stages in their relationship.

He smiled as he placed it over her head and lifted her hair to the side so he could connect the clasps, his hands were shaking and he just about connected the two pieces of metal.

'Thanks...' she turned back around to face him 'Are you okay your being abnormally quiet.'

'I just...I love you and you look so amazing and I can't wait to be your husband.'

Zoe, completely taken aback by his sudden confession smiled ' I love you too, come here.' she leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, he rested his hands on her waist as they kissed, each one becoming more and more intense as Zoe felt her hands slipping onto the soft bath towel. She slowly guided him to the edge of the bed and pushed him back.

He ran his hand up her back and reached for the metal zipper on the side of the dress, he slowly began to unzip it until it became jammed in a piece of fabric and no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge.

He pulled away and rested his head on the bed 'We are going to be late.'

'We can be a few minutes late.'

'No we can't, plus I can't have sex with our son in the same room people get their kids taken away for things like that.' He sat up and lifted her off him.

'I guess your right, you go get dressed and I will go..chat to my mom while I wait.' she hopped up from the bed and scampered across the room before Wade could stop her and she knew he couldn't scream because of Logan so her mother was all hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was official, Wade hated surgeons and he hated doctors and he hated anyone who felt it was okay to discuss the inside of a bladder while they were eating. That meant Wade hated every single person in the room and it was a big room, it needed to be it did have to accommodate for 200 of Americas most egotistical driven cocky workaholic citizens all of whom looked the same to Wade who stood by Zoe's side as she introduced him to an endless flow of people from her past. He was civil, some of whom he actually found nice but all he wanted to do was meet the glorified ex, the man who had her for 6 years before breaking up with her in the waiting room of a hospital at 3am. Zoe never really opened up about her past, she spoke about it the odd time but only about her mom or her friends but never about college or med-school and he didn't want her to not talk about it on his account but he couldn't help but feel like it was.  
From what he could gather Zoe wasn't as crazy up North was she was in Bluebell, as her and her friends reminisced he heard stories of vacations they went on, the parties the had, the things they did, the fun they had and of course every other person was dying to know how she ended up in Alabama when she had her pick of jobs in the Tri-State area. They were even more intrigued to find out she wasn't even working in a hospital but as a G.P in a town who had a bigger population of chickens than it did people but the thing that Wade noticed most often about the night was how not once did Zoe mention the fact that the G.P practice was hers and that Harley was her father, not Ethan Hart, world renowned surgeon.

'Doc, why don't you tell them that the practice is yours because Harley was your biological father not Ethan, they're your friends right?'

'That's not something you blurt out at a reunion full of surgeons Wade, my dad who is still my dad by the way, is like a god to these people they all strive to be him and they all think I'm his second coming so its just so much easier to let them think that its still the way it was..besides its none of their business anyway.'

Wade raised his eyebrow 'If you say so.'

'I do, besides we have bigger things to worry about.'

'What why?'

Zoe lifted her hand casually and pointed in the direction of the bar to where a tall dark haired man was standing with one arm rested on the counter-top. He had his hair combed over to the side and looked very smart as he stood there talking to a group of other very smart looking men, that was until Zoe caught his eye and immediately he began to make his way over to them.

'Oh god he's coming over, Wade listen to me no matter what he says or what happens I need you to know I love you and our life and you are the best sex I have ever had.'

Wade stood there looking at her with a confused look on his face but he had little time to dwell as he soon saw the handsome stranger approach them.

'Zoe..' he reached out his arms and hugged her planting a gently kiss on each of her cheeks. Zoe went along with it as Wade stood there with an extremely unimpressed look on his face 'I figured we should have the awkward run in now instead of later.'

'I guess your right..' she said softly turning to Wade 'Wade this is Michael, Michael this is Wade.'

'Hey its good to meet you man.' he stuck out his hand and both men shook hands, so far Wade had no reason to hate Michael but he wasn't fully convinced just yet. 'So Zo you had to pay an intern to come tonight or what?' he said with a light laughter in the background.

Zoe shook her head and put her hand on Wade's arm 'Wade isn't an intern, he's my fiance.'

'Fiance?'

'Yeah, and father of my child.'

Michael eye's shot open and suddenly became uncomfortable 'Fiance and a kid? Not the Zoe Hart I know.'

'Yeah well then I guess you didn't know her that well.' Wade snapped with his hands in his pockets and a serious look on his face.

'Wade don't..' Zoe said quietly.

'A southerner, wow Zo what exactly are you doing with your life?'

Wade clenched his teeth as Zoe squeezed at his hand 'I am living in Alabama, I have a practice down there.'

'Wow really?' he said sarcastically as Wade shook his head, Zoe could feel his frustration 'Baby I'm goin' for some air.'

'Okay..' she watched as Wade walked away rubbing the back of his neck which was a sign of his frustration. Zoe turned back around to face Michael who had a small smile on his face.

'Why are you acting like such a jerk?'

'Come on Zo, I know that there's another reason your down in Alabama and it's not for the weather..' he leaned in closer and whispered into her ear 'I know that Ethan Hart isn't your biological father.'

'You what!?' her eyes widened as she looked around to see if anyone hear him 'How, what...where did you hear that?'

'Ran into your mom a while back and it kind of slipped out...why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I only found out once I had arrived in Bluebell _after _you broke up with me.'

'Look Zoe...my reasons for ending it with you were-'

'Whoa okay Michael stop right there I am not discussing our break up okay I wasn't exactly heart-broken after it please just leave it.'

'Alright fine...so Wade, is he a good guy?'

'The best...you two would actually get on well together if you weren't busy being such a pretentious ass.'

'Sorry, I was expecting you to be..well I didn't expect you to be so happy.'

Zoe smiled as she relaxed a little bit 'Well what about you? You working here in New York?'

'Boston...'

'And what does your dad think?'

Michael smiled 'Oh he still thinks I'm going to give it up and work with him at the firm like always.' Zoe laughed 'I guess some things never change.'

'I guess not...' he looked at her smiling 'So you got a kid huh?'

'Yeah...Logan.'

'Logan? And what's that like I mean I specifically remember you saying you hated kids after that little boy vomited all over you on our first day as interns, you remember that?'

Zoe laughed 'Oh my god I remember that, yeah I hated that kid! But Logan...no I love it I mean I can't say I enjoy changing diapers in 100 degree heat while he screams bloody murder but I still wouldn't change it for the world.'

'Well that's good Zoe, I'm happy for you.'

The rest of the night didn't go as bad as Wade had expected, once he had done a couple of laps of the premises and a phone call to Lavon he returned back inside to see Michael at the bar with a group of his buddies and Zoe sitting at a table with friends. Michael apologized to him for being an ass and the two even shared a conversation about football. The dinner was disgusting and Wade could barely stomach it, it was nothing compared to food back home and as for the lack alcohol, well it was killing him. There was champagne and some weird stout but no beer.  
He was polite and pretended to be interested in the conversations but really he had no idea what they were on about. One thing he did notice however was the amount of people asking Zoe why she wasn't working in a hospital up north, he knew she got job offers but he never really knew just how many.  
It was close to 12 before Zoe suggested they leave and Wade jumped at the opportunity, he only managed a pleasant smile as they bid goodbye to Michael and walked back out into the freezing cold temperatures. They got a cab for most of the ride home but the car could only take so much of the weather and the driver was forced to let them out a few blocks from the apartment. The snow was beginning to fall again as Wade put his jacket around Zoe leaving him in only his waist coat and shirt.

'Snow's fallin' pretty heavy again..' he said as they walked hand in hand through the empty street.

'I hope we can fly tomorrow..'

'I will fly the plane myself if I have to, I need to go home and defrost!' he joked as she laughed 'Sorry you must be freezing, do you want your jacket back?'

'Nah it's alright I know how cold you get.'

'Jerk, I don't get that cold.' she rested her head against his upper arm as he kicked at the snow. Zoe could sense there was something bothering him as he barely said two words all evening and even given the circumstances that was odd, even for him. She looked up at him and could tell he was deep in thought about something.

He squeezed at her hand signalling her to stop as they stalled in the middle of the path, he pulled her in and rested his hands on the small of her back.

'Doc I want you to promise me somethin'...'

Zoe looked into his eyes he looked so vulnerable 'Sure, what is it?'

'I want you to promise me that if, one day a job opportunity comes up that you really want I mean _really _want then I want you tell me and we can do somethin' bout it'

'Wade-'

'No listen. All I heard tonight was how brilliant you are and how much potential you have and how any hospital up here would be lucky to have you and how your wasted down in Alabama and they're right Zoe. You have put so much time and money and heart into becomin' a surgeon and I don't want you to...be wasted just cause of me and Logan.'

'Wade...are you sure I mean we have a house and you have the bar-'

'Well it wouldn't be forever... just promise me that you'll never settle for anything more than you deserve and that you always be that insane ambition crazed Doctor that I fell in love with.'

He had so much pain in his eyes as Zoe wrapped her arms around his body and looked up at him 'I promise, on condition that one of those places isn't Boston.'

'I never really liked the Celtics anyway..' he said smiling as he slowly leaned in and kissed her as the snow fell down around them.

When they arrived back at the apartment they discovered all the lights off and Logan sitting up wide awake in the crib. Neither Wade or Zoe could believe it as they came across him. He wasn't crying or agitated just sitting there as he watched them come in quietly. It wasn't until Zoe had changed out of her dress and Wade had gotten as far away from that waist coat did they notice the boy sitting up.

'Logan Kinsella what are you doing up at this hour? Come here.' she lifted him out of the crib and lay him down between them. He reached his small hand out and grabbed at Wade's bare chest. Wade planted a small kiss on his sons head as he reached across for Zoe's hand. Within seconds Logan was asleep as Wade watched the pacifier that never left his mouth move up and down in sync with his breathing, he stroked Zoe's arm softly as they both stared at Logan.

'Did you find out who your mom was bangin' ?' Zoe kicked out at his leg from under sheets as he laughed to himself.

'No...she'll tell me when she's ready I guess.'

'I guess so yeah..hey guess what.'

'What?'

'I love you.'

Zoe smiled, she would never get sick of hearing him say that, she tugged as his arm a little more 'I love you too.'

**So it's not the best chapter I've written but the next 2/3 are massive I think my excitement for those ones were blocking my mind for this chapter... can't believe we have to wait til April to see Zade again even if they are destroyed..anyway please review and let me know what you think, thanks :) x**


	5. Taking a stand

**This chapter basically sums up my life with 4 younger brothers and the little brats they were at this age some things may not seem believable but trust me, they happened..I have the scars to prove it! It's pretty fluffy but that isn't necessarily a bad thing at this time for us Zade shippers lol! Hope you enjoy :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

'Zoe Thanksgiving is over there is no need for him to be wearin' that stupid pirates costume anymore.'

'I agree with Wade, its time for it to go Big Z.'

'Ugh you guys are no fun. Besides I think he looks cute.'

'Oh he does and he did durin' Thanksgiving but not on the 10th of December.'

'We'll just ask him what he thinks.' Zoe hunkered down to face Logan who was standing against the couch with evidence of what Wade thought was an orange in his hand but he couldn't be sure 'Logan do you like being a pirate?'

'No..' he said confidently as he shook his head causing Wade and Lavon to burst out laughing much to the disgust of Zoe.

'You know it's the male to female ratio in this house its just not fair.'

'If you say so...'

Zoe extracted the remains of the orange from Logan's hand and began to undress him. She removed the hat and the eye-patch along with the brown waist-coat and white shirt before letting out a long sarcastic sigh in Wade's direction.

'Done.' she said confidently.

'Zoe your forgettin' about the pantaloons and knee high socks.' Lavon said as he swung around on the stool at the counter. Zoe grunted and removed the pants leaving Logan in only his diaper. Wade threw Zoe over a jersey and a pair of shorts from the basket of clean clothes but Logan darted away from her as she attempted to chase after him but her black Louboutins proved to be an obstacle. She eventually cornered him and threw him over her shoulder.

'Can you please try and get him dressed, I'm late for work.' she hung Logan over the counter, with his legs kicking frantically as he laughed an evil laugh. Wade met her half way and scooped him into his arms.

'I'll see you at lunch..' she said as she ran out the door leaving Lavon and Wade looking at each other. Logan reached his hand into the bowl of cereal in front of him and laughed leaving Wade less than impressed. Lavon looked down at Logan who wore only a pair of shorts as he continued to dunk his hands in and out of the bowl regardless of the amount of times Wade told him to stop. After a few minutes of constant battling and a spillage of milk Wade let Logan down and soon enough the infant had ran off into the sitting-room to where his army worth of toys were stored.

'He's really makin' full use of the whole walkin' thing huh?' Lavon said as he helped Wade clean up the breakfast mess.

'You have no idea, all he does is run Lavon. I mean every chance he gets, gone like a shot. I'm feelin' my age.' he rested his head against the counter in an attempt to take a moments break but Logan would be the decider of that.

'Uh Wade.'

'Yeah..' he said staring at the floor still with his head against the marble.

'Your son's halfway down the porch steps.'

Wade's head shot up as he saw Logan slyly pull open the front door and shuffle out the door 'No no no' he said as he darted across the room to stop Logan from going on an adventure leaving Lavon laughing at the madness that was the Kinsella/Hart household these days.  
Once Wade had coaxed Logan back inside with a cookie he double locked the door and positioned Logan on the couch with some sort of cartoon on the tv and he poured the biggest mug of coffee he could find and sighed.

'You think he actually knows what he's watchin' on the t.v ?'

Wade scoffed 'I don't know but it keeps him still for more than ten minutes so I'm not gonna question it.'

Lavon watched as Wade downed another cup of coffee and refilled his bowl with cereal 'You may wanna slow there buddy it isn't even 10.'

'Lavon I was up at 5:45am this mornin' playin' with plastic army men on the bathroom floor listenin' to an 11 month old discuss what we were doin' as much as the 11 month old could cause well he's 11 months old! So yeah I think I need it!.'

'Why were you sittin' on the bathroom floor?'

'Logan likes the tiles.'

'Wade..'

'Look Lavon I don't have time for a lecture alright..I have to go have a shower and get ready for work can you keep an eye on him please.'

'Yeah sure..' Lavon watched as Wade dragged himself up the stairs. Lavon decided it was time to take matters into his own hands, no household should be ruled by an 11 month old and Lavon felt it was high time he had a little chance with his godson.  
He took a seat beside him on the couch and had to remind himself that he was talking to an 11 month old when Logan didn't even bat an eyelid at his arrival.

'Hey buddy what you watchin'..?'

Logan only pointed at the screen and muttered something from behind the pacifier as Lavon nodded his head eagerly not having a notion as to what Logan was talking about.

'So Logan how about we get you dressed huh.'

'No.'

'Well I mean you can't go into town with no shirt on even if it is in your blood to walk around without a shirt on you still gotta cover up. Come on now.'

'Nooo.' his refusal was long and drawn out as Lavon grew impatient 'Logan, put the shirt on now.'

Logan shook his head and pushed the t-shirt away from his face but Lavon unlike Wade and Zoe was not giving in and as if Logan was a 40 yard pass Lavon cupped him in his arms and wrestled the shirt over the young boys head, leaving Logan less than impressed as he screamed bloody murder and letting the couch take the brunt of his frustration as he kicked and screamed.

'I'm sorry it had to be done like that Logan but needs must.'

Zoe sat at her office desk as she felt her head dipping and her eyes slowly closing. Why was she so tired? Oh that's right she was up all night as her 11 month old son took up most of the room in the bed because apparently he's too good for his crib and has decided being spread out like a star fish between his parents as he kicked and scratched for 8 hours until he decided he didn't want to sleep but rather play with his toys on the floor of the bathroom.  
She wasn't sure if there was any patients in the waiting room or if Brick had taken advantage and got to them before her but she wasn't complaining and even contemplated dozing off for 20 minutes but her plans were cute short with a knock at her door.

'Come on...' she said wearily as a part of her hoped it wasn't Wade and Logan, she knew that was an awful thing to think but she just did not have the energy to chase him around especially not in her new shoes she had gotten in New York a few weeks back but to her relief and actual pleasure it was Rose but she had a worried look on her face as she took a seat in front of Zoe.

'Rose are you okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost.'

'No worse..I just bumped into Max on the way out of Chemistry and it was awful like plain awful.'

'Oh..' Zoe winced at Rose's pain. Her and Max had recently broken up and Rose being Rose had taken it in as worse a way as possible. Zoe felt bad, she had been so busy with Logan she hadn't time to see how she was doing and every time she wasn't occupied with Logan she was either at work or asleep but Rose was here now and she was giving her 100% of her attention.

'How are you holding up ? I don't have any ice-cream but I do have some of Logan's rice-cake things in my bag I mean they might be a bit soft but they could do the trick?'

'I think I'll pass thanks...Its just so awkward and horrible how long was it before it got normal between you and Wade.'

Zoe looked at Rose as if she had ten heads had the exhaustion really pushed her and Wade to the point of splitting up and she not realized? 'Rose what are you talking about Wade and I didn't break up?'

'I know, I'm talking about a few years back you know when you slept with George.'

'Oh that, wow. I had completely forgotten about that' she laughed to herself ' Not looking good for George huh?' she couldn't help but laugh at her beyond confusing past but Rose wasn't seeing the funny side.

'Zoe...'

Zoe quickly noticed Rose's pain 'Okay right sorry, focus. Look Rose break up's are awkward and awful and they don't easier by the click of a finger but over time they get easier and less awkward, but it's okay to be upset I mean you and Max were together for quite a while just don't do anything stupid like get a tattoo or send a drunken text and remember it's his loss.'

'Oh Max didn't end it with me, I broke up with him.'

'What ? Why?'

'Well we were talking about colleges and he's applying to the University of Alabama and I am applying to Notre Dame we were going to have to break up in a few months anyway so why not get it over and done with now to save the heartache.'

'But your experiencing this heartache now?'

'Yes.'

'Okay I don't think I fully understand..'

'It made sense at the time alright! I just think..I don't know what to think, lets change the subject, distract me.'

'Okay well, aren't you meant to be in school?'

'Free period then lunch which reminds me I saw Wade and Lavon on my way over and they were chasing Logan across the towns square and Wade did not look happy.'

Zoe let out a sigh and sunk into her chair ' Oh god really?'

'Yeah, what's going on why are you both so tired.'

'It's Logan, he's embracing his Kinsella-ness lately and its wearing us down.'

Rose nodded, she like the rest of the town including Lavon couldn't help but notice how soft Wade and Zoe were on Logan it was almost as if they were afraid to discipline him..as if they were afraid to say no. Rose was too good a friend to tell Zoe she needed to put manners on Logan and she really needed the babysitting money so instead she let the topic go and the two girls sat there chatting until Rose realized she had 5 minutes to get to Spanish and Zoe had 5 minutes to meet Wade for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rammer Jammer was unusually quite for a Wednesday afternoon as Wanda stood behind the bar taking stock and Wade sat at one of tables trying to keep Logan from running off, at first Logan resisted being put into the highchair but with the persuasion of yet another cookie and grape-juice he caved and climbed in. Zoe came rushing through the doors trying to think of an excuse for being late but Wade had been with her long enough to know she was just plain late, for everything.

'Hey baby sorry I'm late Rose called in and I just completely lost track of time. Have you guys been here long?'

'Long enough for Logan to get in behind the bar..'

'Joy...how much damage.'

'No damage he was just havin' a look around weren't ya buddy?' Wade said as he ruffled Logan's dirty blonde hair. Zoe smiled at them both even though he was a nightmare he was her weakness and right now she could tell he was getting tired as he stared at nothing, slowly letting the cookie in his hand turn to mush giving Wade and Zoe time to have an actually conversation without disruption well almost. It appeared everyone in Bluebell had decided they had somewhere better to be than eating lunch at the Rammer Jammer, everyone except Jesse who had become way too invested in his and Wade's bar and every chance he got he was either talking to Wade about the bar on the phone to Wade about the bar and his favorite, dragging him around to a hundred different contractors about a location they hadn't even chosen yet.

'Hey guys, I was hopin' to find you here!'

Wade turned around to see Jesse bursting through the door with a smile on his face and a bundle of papers under his arm. Zoe sighed and Wade sunk into his seat, he was in no mood for his brothers upbeat attitude and was certainly not in the mood for talking about bar stools and wood types. Jesse pulled up a chair giving Logan a quick kiss on the head and ordered a beer off Wanda completely unaware of Wade and Zoe's want for alone time.

'Jesse, how did you know we were here?' Wade asked as he dragged his hand across his face.

'Met Lavon over at the post office and he said you guys were here, hey guess what?'

'What?'

'That contractor I was tellin' you bout the one who designed that bar in Mobile you know with the oak and the lights...' Wade looked at him with a look of confusion, he had no idea what he was talking about but asking him would just complicate things so instead he just shook his head and let Jesse continue.

'Well anyway I had tried to get him to come down here, you know have a meetin' sort some things out but he said no way was he comin' this far when we don't even got a location so I said we'd go to him.'

'Well where is he.?'

Jesse shifted in his seat and looked down at the table 'He's just a bit outside Mobile.'

'How far outside Mobile?'

'Birmingham.'

'No way.'

'Wade come on!'

'No Jesse that's like a 5 hour drive, nope no way.' he shook his head abut Jesse persisted 'Wade come on this guy is good like really good-'

'Jesse I don't care...construction is construction, don't matter who does it besides I can't leave who's gonna look after Logan when the Doc is at work?'

Zoe sat up, she had hoped she would have been excluded from this particular conversation but it was looking less likely. Both Wade and Jesse looked at her in an anticipation of answer as she looked at Logan.

'Well I'm sure that Brick wouldn't mind Logan hanging around the office for the rest of the day, besides he looks like he is about to fall asleep so I can just leave him in the stroller'

Wade gave her a look of disgust but Jesse jumped with joy, Zoe sighed 'Jesse could you maybe give us a second?'

'Yeah sure, I'll be waitin' in the car.' he gathered his things and walked out as Wade watched him leave, he couldn't believe Zoe had just done that she knew how tired he was and how he was in no mood to spend 5 hours in car with Jesse but yet she still went ahead and took his side. He shook his head and avoided eye contact with her, he knew that this was something he shouldn't get frustrated over but he was just so tired that every little thing seemed to annoy him. He presumed she felt the same way, he knew she did but suggesting he spend 5 hours to and back from Birmingham with a brother who he was finally on good terms with was just on another level.

'Wade...just go with him please Logan and I will be fine. You need head space before we kill each other okay..please.'

Wade let out a long sigh and although he tried to avoid her big brown eyes he couldn't and eventually gave in 'Alright fine...but I'm makin' that contractor meet us half way, I'm not drivin' 5 hours.'

'Thank you...' she watched as he kissed Logan goodbye and planted a soft kiss on her cheek 'Call me later okay?'

'Okay..' he said quietly as he walked out the door without even looking back leaving Zoe and Logan looking at each other.

'Well looks like its just us mister huh?' she played with his feet as he became less and less active and slowly his eyes began to close. Zoe lifted him into the stroller and within seconds he was asleep. She paid for Jesse's untouched beer and made her way across the town square. It was an unusually cold day in Bluebell as the sun found it tough to break through the ever increasing mass of clouds. Zoe pushed the stroller through the waiting room and into her office all while trying to avoid Brick unfortunately for her he heard her heels clicking against his hard wood floors and walked out into the waiting room to see where she had been. Addie sunk back behind her desk in fear of the worst as Zoe continued her trek through her office door.

'Dr. Hart, how nice of you to rejoin us.'

Zoe stopped in her tracks and winced, she tightened her grip on the handles of the stroller and swung around with a fake, cheesy smile on her face.

'Hey Brick, what's up.'

'You tell me "what's up" and you can also tell me why you are pushing a stroller into your office instead of patients.'

'Look around Brick, there are no patients and Wade had to go somewhere with Jesse so please just deal with it.'

'Well what if a patient comes in? What are you going to do with the little brat ?'

Addie winced, now she could really fear the worst 'Good lord..' she said under her breath as Zoe folded her arms and tapped her foot against the floors that Brick had just had waxed and re-varnished.

'What did you just call my son?'

'A brat, which he is.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, he has done more damage in 11 months than most kids do in their lifetime.'

'You really want to bring up bratty kids Brick ? How about we discuss how wonderful your children are.'

Brick clenched his teeth as the room suddenly became a pressure cooker 'Dr. Hart my girls were nothing compared to Logan at his age and you know it. It's not his fault though I mean come on...'

Zoe dropped her hands onto her hips ' Brick what are you saying?'

'I'm saying that you and Wade are being controlled by an infant. Your a pushover.'

'I am not a pushover take that back right now you miserable old-'

'Okay okay that's enough..' Addie interjected as she flew out form behind the desk, she stepped in between both doctors with her back to Brick 'Zoe, go into your office with Logan and you..' she swung around to Brick 'You go into yours and I don't want to see either of you until 5pm do you hear me!?'

'Addie-'

'Not a peep.'

Zoe rolled her eyes and Brick scoffed as they both went their separate ways leaving Addie shaking her head 'I think there is more than one baby round here..'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe sat on the couch with her eyes fixed on Logan who stood in front of her he banged his half empty bottle of milk against the coffee table as he bounced up and down exercising his legs the background noise of the t.v and dishwasher only added to the noise of Logan as she felt her head pounding she didn't have any energy to fight him on the continuous racket and let him pound away at the oak table. She went along with Logan's conversations too but there was only so much you can discuss with an 11 month old which was why she was delighted to see George walk through the door.  
Logan swung around to see who was entering the room but wasn't as excited about the company as Zoe was, he continued to bang the table despite Zoe throwing him a look of disapproval.

Straight away George noticed the evident noise level and overall exhaustion from the room but most of all he noticed Wade wasn't there. He shut the door behind him as Zoe met him half way.

'George! Finally someone with a slightly wider range of vocabulary than ball and no. What are you doing here..at 9 o'clock at night?'

'Well I did have intentions of talking to Wade but I see he is not here.'

'Nope he and Jesse have gone to see a contractor much to his disgust, I don't know when he'll be home.'

'Oh-' George swung around mid sentence as he heard a bang behind him only to discover Logan standing by the television banging the remote against the screen, he looked over smiling as he continued to hit the screen. Zoe dropped her shoulders and sighed, she came up behind him and lifted him away as he kicked and screamed, she brought him into the kitchen where with the help of George got him into the highchair. She pulled the pacifier from his mouth, an action he did not appreciate and began to scream even louder, swinging his head from side to side making it almost impossible for Zoe to get the bib over his head, after a few minutes of trying she gave in and offered the job to George. He froze on the spot, it was too late to leave so he had no choice but to gently place the bib over Logan's head as the young boy reached out and bit his bare arm.

'Ouch!'

'Did he just-'

'Yeah.'

'George I am so sorry here let me see.'

Luckily for George Logan's four teeth did very little damage and he was able to shake it off, it was more the shock of being bitten by an infant that got to him as he washed his arm under the tap as Zoe gave Logan a yogurt and a spoon, straight away he delved into it and even though she knew most of it would end up on the floor or in his ear she didn't care.  
George took a seat across from her at the table while she supervised Logan, he had poured two cups of coffee for them both but she was in mood for it.

'I'm sorry about that George, are you sure our okay?'

'Zoe, he didn't even leave a mark it's fine.'

'Great now we can add biting to the list of things that make him Bluebells biggest brat.'

'What?' George said smiling despite Zoe's sad face 'Why would he be a brat?'

'Brick called him a brat today.'

'Brick Breeland? Father of Magnolia Breeland who was found smoking pot behind the Courthouse the other day? I don't think you should take parenting advice from Brick!'

'Smoking pot? I knew no one could be that happy on a Monday! Wade owes me 5 bucks..' she gave a ghost smile as George leaned in towards her.

'Zoe, whats wrong, you and Wade fighting or something?'

'No. Well I'm sure we'll have one when he comes back because I deserve to be yelled at, I completely sold him out to Jesse today.'

'Why what happened?'

'Jesse wanted to go to Birmingham today to meet someone about the bar but Wade, like me is just so exhausted because of Logan that he wasn't in the mood for it and I had the chance to save him from it but instead I suggested he go and he hasn't rang me all day and I just know he's angry but he needs to go I mean he needs to stop making excuses and finally get started on this bar, I mean Jesse is ready he wants to start but there is something holding him back and he won't tell me what it is.'

'He's scared isn't he ?'

'I think so yeah.'

'Just let him know you there Zoe, he'll open up eventually. It's how you guys work right?'

'Yeah I guess...'

Once Logan had finished his yogurt he decided instead of letting Zoe know he was finished, he would instead throw the yogurt pot across the table splattering yogurt across the kitchen. He kicked the highchair until Zoe let him out and scampered of back into sitting room.

'He isn't a brat is he?'

George paused 'He's active-'

'He's a brat.'

'No hey I didn't say that okay look yes people have been talking about how..lately...it appears you and Wade were finding him a bit of a handful-'

'I knew it!' she stood up not really sure what to do next but she was too frustrated to sit.

'No okay Zoe you need to calm down.' he pulled her back down ' All those people gossiping? Old women and bachelors, they don't have kids and those that do were so strict that the kids didn't step a foot out of line you and Wade are doing a good job alright don't listen to them but.. it wouldn't help to tell the kid no once in a while, take a stand and have him sleep in his crib instead of between you guys. That's probably part of Wade's frustration if you know what I mean..'

Zoe gave him a soft smile 'George thank you..'

'Don't mention it.' he looked over his shoulder to see Logan lying on the couch stroking the side of his face and sucking his pacifier, the day of running around Zoe's office rooting through the boxes of medical supplies and running into Brick causing him to spill his coffee must have really taken it out of him.

'Looks like someone is ready for bed...' George got up from the table and made his way through the kitchen and into the hall, he looked over at Logan who was half asleep before turning back to Zoe 'I'll see you guys tomorrow, night little man.'

'Night..' she whispered as she lifted Logan up from the comfort of the couch and into her arms, to her surprise he didn't cry he didn't even move instead he wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head against her chest as she made her way up the stairs. It had become her instinct to turn left and put him their bed but tonight she turned right and into his room, the moment his head hit the soft mattress he fell into a deep sleep as Zoe pulled the blanket around his body. She switched on the monitor and left the door slightly open when she heard noise downstairs.. She decided it was best to let Wade cool down before they talked and so she changed into her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and a pair of Wade's boxers. Grabbing a hoodie of his on the way out Zoe slowly made her way down the stairs in anticipation of the worst.

Wade was sitting at the counter filling a bowl with cereal when Zoe came into his line of vision. She looked tired, beautiful but tired. There was an awkward silence between them, something they never really experienced as Wade picked at the box of cereal.

'Where's Logan?'

'In bed.'

'Did you remember to put the pillows around him? Cause one fell under the bed this mornin' and I forgot to put it back.'

'He's not in our bed Wade, he's in his own room.'

'Really?' a small smile crept across his face.

'Yeah..' suddenly the tension and awkwardness eased as Zoe walked over to join him at the counter, he stepped out from behind and opened his arms inviting her in, an invitation in which she took as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shirt. He placed his hands around her waist as he kissed the top of her head.

'I'm sorry I didn't call Doc.'

'It's okay..you needed time to brood, to be angry.'

'Well I wasn't angry at you.' he moved away slightly so he could look into her eyes 'Okay at first I was a little angry at you but then I calmed down and realised you were right to make me go today, I needed it.'

'Well how did it go with the contractor guy?'

'Turns out he wasn't as amazin' as Jesse had made him out to be, he had no idea what he was talkin' about when it came to the ideas we had in mind and he just couldn't picture it you know? He was suggestin' just the wrong...everythin'!'

Zoe looked into his eyes 'You want to build it yourself don't you?'

Wade gave the faintest of smiles 'Yeah I do. Earl left that money so I or we could open the bar not pay some fat city slicker to do it for us. Besides it will be a challenge'

'I think that's amazing Wade and exactly what your dad would have wanted...what did Jesse think?'

'Well a screamin' match on the side of the road, a couple of punches and a few beers later he finally realised that this project is only going to be done, if it can be done from scratch and done together.'

Zoe tried to hide her delight as she played with the ends of his hair ' I'm so proud of you and it's okay to be scared Wade, I just want you to know that and that I'll be here every step of the way.'

'Thank you.' he whispered as he rested his lips on hers for a few seconds before she pulled away slowly.

'Wade today...it can't happen again, these last few weeks they can't happen again. Logan is 11 months old he cannot be the one giving orders around here and we have to look past the puppy dog eyes and the tears and just say no. We have to take a stand.'

'Yes boss..' he flashed his signature grin 'But can we start tomorrow because I am so tired and the idea of actually being able to sleep next to you just sounds so amazin' right now!'

Zoe laughed 'Uh huh okay I'm sure we can work something out!.'

Zoe locked the door and Wade flicked off the lights as he followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

'Oh by the way tomorrow when Brick comes by for lunch with his golf buddies, you have to charge him extra.'

'Why?'

'He called our son a brat today.'

'I'll kill him..' he joked as he shut the door behind him as both of them knew they had turned the page and were starting fresh, on all fronts.

**Sorry it took so long I have just been so busy! I hope to have the next chapter up by the middle of next week, it's Paddy's Day on Sunday so me being Irish will be in no state to type lol :P So yeah please review and let me know what you thought and Happy Paddy's Day everyone :) x**


	6. Brides and Bankers

**I miss Zade... I'm just gonna admit it. It sucks and I hate it, so much.**  
**Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Winter or Summer?'

'It's Winter now?'

'Next Winter or Summer?'

'This Summer or next Summer?'

'Wade!'

'I'm just kiddin' Doc, I don't care.'

'What do you mean you don't care?'

'I don't care as in it doesn't really matter what I say cause your just gonna do everythin' yourself.'

'I am not gonna do everything-'

'Yeah you are but that's okay cause I want it this way. The only thing I want a say on is what we will be doin' on the weddin' night...'

Zoe dropped her pen and notepad onto the bed and smiled 'Oh is that right?'

'Uh huh and you know I think that we should probably rehearse now a couple of times, just you know so we get it right.'

'Well I do like to do things right...'

'Uh huh you sure do, come here.' he leaned over and cupped her face in his hands pulling her in closer to his warm body. Zoe ran her fingers through his hair as they slowly lowered themselves onto the mattress. Wade ran his hand up her leg and under the hem of her skirt. Zoe couldn't hide her enjoyment as she began to unbutton his shirt and let him kiss her neck she could feel his heavy breathing against her head, she had given up telling him he had a narrow bridge and that he should let her have a look at it but secretly she liked it, she liked how his stubble brushed against her cheek and how he rested his hands on her waist as he kissed her, his grip wasn't tight or forceful it was just right in fact no matter what part of her body he touched he managed to make her skin tingle whether it was his soft hands against her face or a more risky move and placing them under her skirt she loved it.

Zoe tugged at the leather belt tied loosely around his waist and without much effort pulled it open along with the metal zipper, Wade completed this action by kicking them off onto the floor revealing his blue boxers. He rolled her over so that he was on top of her and continued to smoother her in kisses. Just as he was about unhook her bra that all too familiar sound emerged from the baby monitor that rested on the night stand. Suddenly Wade's arms became lifeless and all his strength that was holding him over Zoe was sucked out as he face planted into the bed covers.

'Why?' he cried into the duvet covers 'Why does he always cry just as I get to the bra?'

Zoe let out a little laugh as she rubbed his back ' He probably dropped his pacifier. I'll be right back...don't move.'

Wade could only let out a little humph as Zoe left the room. The crying continued for a few minutes as Wade listened to Zoe comfort Logan through the monitor. It was feint but he could still hear her lift him from the crib and sooth him back to sleep. It seemed though however Logan would not be the only disruption that night as just when Wade was about to remove his t-shirt when his phone sounded from his jeans pocket. Wade scrambled to find it as he knew any loud noise whatsoever would wake Logan again and he was not about to let his son ruin his fun twice in one night.

He looked down at the screen to discover Jesse's name in front of him. He knocked his head back in hesitation but knew if he didn't answer now then Jesse would just keep ringing until he did.

'Yeah..'

_'Oh good your up listen I just got a phone call from the real estate agent to say they've accepted our offer.'_

Wade put his hand on the back of his head and smiled 'What are you serious!?'

_'Yeah we got our bar..well almost now we just gotta draw up plans and apply for a alcohol license and-_'

'Jesse shut up. We got our bar.'

_'We got our bar...'_ There was a long silence between the two until eventually Zoe re-appeared at the door, Wade looked up and smiled at her, he almost forgot Jesse was on the line.

'Hey man, I gotta go but come by tomorrow for breakfast all right ? We'll talk then. Night.'

'_Night._'

He threw the phone on the bed as Zoe shut the door. She joined him on the bed and noticed the huge smile on his face and sparkle in his eye. He smiled at her and took her by the waist and pulled her legs across his.

'Who was on the phone and what did they say that has you smiling?' she slung her arms around his neck as he stared into her eyes.

'It was Jesse...we got the bar, well the building which we will convert into the bar, hopefully.'

'What! Are you serious? Wade that's brilliant news...well done I'm so proud of you.' she bent down and pressed her lips against him catching him completely off guard. She pushed him down onto the bed as he laughed and moved his face away so she could see his infamous grin that she had seen so many times. 'So just how proud are you..?'

She let out a little laugh and whispered into his ear 'Your about to find out...'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jesse sat at the top of the table and threw the shoelace up the table over the pile of files and notepads and landed it just in front of Logan who sat in the center of the table with his pacifier hanging from his mouth. Logan reached out to grab the shoelace but as he reached out Jesse tugged at the shoelace and retracted it. Jesse enjoyed it as Logan didn't seem to enjoy it as much and each time the shoelace moved away he let out a little groan as Jesse chuckled with enjoyment and a hint of satisfaction.

'Aw c'mon Logan grab the shoelace..' he said sweetly as he pulled it away once again 'C'mon buddy just grab it'

Logan reached out once again but his efforts went to waste as he watched Jesse gather the lace once again much to his frustration. This continued for quite awhile until Zoe walked in and nearly dropped to the floor when she saw her son sitting on her kitchen table with porridge splattered across his face and his new shirt.

'Jesse! Get him off the table..I told Wade to stop letting him do that.'

'Sorry, hey Logan come here..' he stretched his arms out as Logan lunged forward and began to crawl towards his uncle across the breakfast bowls and piles of papers and documents .

'Not like that.' she scoffed as she grabbed Logan from behind and balanced him on her hip as she filled her mug with coffee. Logan reached out for the packet of cookies on the counter but Zoe pushed them out of the way keeping with her and Wade's agreement to be less of a push over when it comes to parenting their son and although it was tough at times they seemed to have weathered the storm for the most part. Logan didn't shake off his bad habits completely and had the tendency to throw the odd tantrum or scream uncontrollably about having to sleep in his own room and as much as it killed Zoe to have to sit and listen to him scream his lungs up and violently kick the crib for hours on end, he eventually gave in and dozed off to sleep.

'WADE' Jesse screamed as he rooted through the collection of papers and files on the table as Logan tried to echo his uncle's actions but instead of screaming his dads name it sounded more like 'Gahh' as Zoe strapped him into the highchair.

'He's in the shower...'

'Well he better hurry up cause we have to get these forms over to the bank before 11.'

'Why 11?'

'Apparently there is some weird Bluebell town event happening at 12.'

'Oh yeah Lavon said something about a snowman making contest? Which is weird because its like 70 degrees out and I'm fairly sure no one in Bluebell actually knows how to build a snowman.'

'We know how to build snowmen...they've ordered in some fake stuff that Lavon reckons will be even better than the real stuff.'

Zoe looked at him in confusion she had lived here for quite a while and still those wacky town events managed to make her question humanity but they were also her favorite part of living in Bluebell and she couldn't imagine not making fake snowmen in 70 degree heat anywhere else. As much as she loved the town events she loved observing rather than taking part in them more and one of the upsides of an unplanned pregnancy was being able to excuse yourself from taking part and when Logan was born she used diapers, feeding time and not exposing her son to germs as an excuse but now she had nothing, Logan spent more time running around the Rammer Jammer than in his stroller and the fear of germs went out the window when one evening they found him eating what appeared to be mushed carrots from the porch steps completely un-phased by what could have been crawling around.

'Well whatever it is do not let Logan eat it please.'

'Wait your not gonna try your hand at a snowman? I mean we already know who's going to win.' he pointed his thumbs inward and gave a confident smile as Zoe scoffed 'No I am meeting Wanda at the Rammer Jammer to go over stuff for the wedding so I'm gonna have to sit this one out.'

Jesse smiled at her sarcasm and got up from the table and made his way to the bathroom as Zoe prepared another serving of porridge for Logan. Wade entered the kitchen silently, he came up behind Zoe and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled himself up against her back. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck as she jumped at the feel of his warm hands against her waistline.

'Hi baby.' he whispered into her ear through her long wavy hair.

'You scared me! I thought for a second it was Jesse.'

'Well he did try to get in your pants once before-'

Zoe gave him a dig to the ribs with her elbow as he let out a laugh ' I'm just playin' Doc.' he planted a small kiss on her cheek 'I had fun last night.' he hugged her tight and kissed her neck 'and this mornin'...'

Zoe smiled as she let him kiss her neck completely unaware of the fact Logan was in the same room as them. She pulled at his arms in an attempt to be closer to him even though it wasn't possible as she could feel the buckle of his belt against the small of her back 'Play your cards right and you might be having fun again tonight.'

Wade's eyes widened 'I like the sound of that...' he leaned in and kissed her lips 'How about we leave the boy with Jesse and just have fun all day?'

'As fun as that sounds.' she pulled his hands from around her body and resumed mixing the milk and porridge 'You have a ton of work to do with Jesse and I have wedding stuff all day with Wanda.'

Wade turned around to see the stack of documents on the table as he sighed 'We do have a lot of work to do don't we?' he took a seat at the table and pulled Logan's highchair closer to him as Zoe fixed him a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. She handed Logan the bowl of porridge and watched as the young boy reached in with his hands and shoveled it into his mouth despite Wade trying to feed him with the spoon. Jesse walked back into the kitchen and gave a sarcastic pat on the back to Wade who was too engrossed in his breakfast to notice.

'Come on hurry up we gotta get to the bank before 11 and then fill these out.' he threw a folder in Wade's direction and continued to search through the rest of the sheets scattered across the table.

'What's this?' Wade asked at his flicked through the folder.

'Plannin' permission.'

'For what? We bought the buildin' its ours.'

'Yeah but remember we talked about extendin' out the back and seen as the property is on the town square we gotta apply to town officials, show them the plans and pay a property fee.'

'Property fee?'

'Yeah...'

Wade crinkled his brow, he knew there was going to be costs involved but lately they just seemed to be coming at him at all once. He wasn't an idiot but he kind of figured his hand would really be needed for the construction and actual running of the bar not signing forms and sitting in endless meetings with bankers.

'Well what is it? I mean like how much..'

Jesse dropped his head '$2,000'

'What! Are you kiddin' ?'

'Yeah it's a lot I know but we gotta do it, its in the town laws-'

'Town laws ? Jesse it's Bluebell who care's about all this stuff?'

'The mayor that's who!'

'Lavon? Well look don't worry about it okay I'll talk to him, sort somethin' out. Just set this aside for the moment alright?'

'Wade-'

'What's next?'

'Uh...a meetin' at the bank and then we gotta go over to Tucker's and have him draw up the deeds.'

Wade sat back in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair he suddenly felt his chest tighten up and stomach twist, he turned to Zoe who was changing Logan's porridge stained shirt 'Zo, how long are you gonna be yappin' with Wanda for?'

'Not yapping Wade, we're planning the wedding. You know the one you kinda orchestrated with this thing?' she wriggled her left hand in front of him showing off her engagement ring as Wade nodded 'Alright fine. Well have you talked to your dad? You guys gonna email or is he comin' down here.'

Zoe looked up at him 'What do you mean?'

'Well to like sort out all the weddin' stuff.'

Jesse dropped his head to avoid eye contact as the room suddenly became tense and awkward. He decided it was best to leave before the impending eruption and he saw Logan as his ticket out. He suggested he take his nephew over to Lavon's and that he would meet Wade outside the bank at 10:30am sharp although he knew himself getting Wade to sit and listen to financial talk after having a fight with Zoe, which he knew was about to happen was an impossible task. Zoe and Wade waited until Jesse had gone before delving right into it.

'What do you mean 'wedding stuff' Wade?'

'I mean are you just gonna send him the final number and he writes a big check or is he gonna pay bit by bit?'

'My dad's not paying for the wedding Wade.'

'What do you mean he's not payin'? Isn't that what fathers of the brides are meant to do?'

'I'm not going to ask him to pay for the wedding Wade its too much to ask for.'

'He's your dad-'

'But he's not!' she snapped back at him 'He's not okay I can't do it I can't ask him. I don't even know if he's even going to want to walk me down the aisle so we are not asking him. Just drop it. Please.' She threw the bowls into the sink and began to wash down the counter as Wade rubbed the back of his neck.  
She was being stubborn, he was being stubborn and both were at breaking point. He looked down at the documents on the table, there were just so many and suddenly his chest felt even tighter.

'Who's gonna pay for it all Zoe?'

'Look Wade..weddings cost a lot you know that but-'

'But what Doc ? You think we can just throw a weddin' on top of payin' for this house, openin' a bar and then runnin' that bar to you know provided for this family. That's a lot of money Zoe, money we don't have.'

'So your saying that either we postpone the wedding or we live on the side of the road?'

Wade dropped his head 'No need to be sarcastic, all I'm sayin' is that right now with the bar startin' off I can't- we can't pay for a weddin' on top. So either talk to your dad or...'

He didn't need to finish his sentence for Zoe to understand what he meant. Right now a wedding was not an option. The wedding she had planned in her mind all this time was slipping away. The open air ceremony in July at dusk with candles and white rose petals was gone. Her Vera Wang wedding dress with the embroidered trimmings to go with her mothers veil was gone. Wade and Logan in suits with matching colored ties was gone. It was all gone as she watched Wade walk out of the house defeated without even looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'So he hasn't been here?'

'For the 3rd time Wade has not been in this house, my house at all today his son however has been here all day runnin' a-muck. Gettin' into all my old football memorabilia and eatin' everythin' in the fridge which scares me a bit because it has yet to you know...exit.'

Jesse slammed his sweaty palm against the counter-top in frustration without noticing the fact Logan was asleep on the couch. Wade never appeared for their meeting at the bank meaning Jesse was forced to push the meeting back until the New Year and his phone was switched off. He was nowhere to be found and for some reason Jesse wasn't surprised.  
Lavon pulled out two bottles of beers from the fridge and pulled up a stool beside Jesse who had his eyes fixed on Logan.

'I was meant to have a meetin' with you guys today. Saved your ass with the plannin' committee but I'd still like to know why y'all bailed...' Lavon looked at Jesse as it hit him 'He's spooked isn't he?'

'Yeah he is and he's shutting down and he's torn between Zoe's happiness and his happiness and we both know that when it comes to who's happiness comes first its gonna be Zoe's all day. Not because he's a pushover or because he's whipped but because he loves her and that is who he is.'

'Well what are you gonna do?'

'Doesn't matter what I do question is what is Wade gonna do..' he dropped his head and picked at the label on the beer bottle almost unaware of the fact that Zoe had entered the kitchen. Lavon swung around to see the petite doctor in jeans and flats with her hair tied back and her make-up application was minimal. Jesse and Lavon exchanged uncertain looks neither really sure what to say or do.

'Hey Big Z...'

'Hi.'

'You eat yet? Cause I got some lasagna in oven it's pretty good at least your son seems to think so anyway he had like 4 servings all of which are yet to pass by the way..'

Zoe smiled as she checked on Logan 'No I'm good thanks..'

'So uh Zoe, how did the weddin' plannin' go ? Have we decided on bow or tie ?' Jesse joked nervously. Both men looked at Zoe who appeared slow and silent. She stroked Logan's long blonde hair and watched him sleep as she fought back the tears.

'I..I don't think there's going to be a wedding.'

'Zoe-'

'No I, I don't want to talk about it okay.' she gathered Logan's things together and lifted him from the couch. She threw a blanket around him and the changing bag over her shoulder all while Jesse and Lavon sat in silence unsure of what to say or do. Jesse could feel his fists clench, had Wade really picked the bar over Zoe ? Had he finally put himself first? Or had he just blown them both. He wasn't sure but he was not about to let Zoe leave the kitchen with a sleeping baby and teary eyes.

'Zoe let me come with you, please. It's late and Burt Reynolds is about.'

'No it's okay I just need to get Logan to bed..' she pushed open the door with her free hand 'If Wade comes by here can you please tell him to come home. I just want him to come home.'

'Sure...hey Zo.'

'Yeah?'

'We're here alright. Don't worry everythin' will be okay.'

'Thanks Lavon..I'll see you guys in the morning.'

She shut the door behind her cautious of the fact Logan was in her arms and that he was the world lightest sleeper. It was a quite night as she walked down the plantation's dirt road on high alert for Burt Reynolds but still found time to take in the sweet night smell and numerous sounds of insects and animals that also took up residence on the plantation. She loved night time in Bluebell, it was peaceful and safe unlike New York which was noisy and rushed.  
The house was in darkness as she climbed the porch steps effortlessly. Where was Wade? And why did he always do this? Whenever things got hard he would just disappear into his own dark hole for hours on end as she sat at home like a nervous wreck fearing the worst. Why could they not discuss their issues like normal people and not push themselves to the point of no return. Why? Just why? Zoe knew better than anyone that her being left alone with her thoughts was the worst thing that could happen but all day all she could think about was Wade and being married to him. She wanted a big fancy wedding of course she did, what girl didn't? But what she wanted more was Wade and to see his dreams come true, she wanted a marriage.

Zoe pushed open the front door to find Wade sitting at the kitchen table with a pen in one hand and a calculator in the other. He lifted his head to discover he was sitting in darkness. He looked at her from across the room, neither really sure what to say as Zoe shifted Logan onto her other arm slowly moving closer to Wade.

'Why are you sitting in the dark? You know it's not good for your eyes.'

'It was bright outside when I started.'

'Started what?' Zoe asked as she placed Logan in the stroller. She flicked on the kitchen light as Wade squinted at the brightness. He pushed the calculator out of the way as Zoe took a seat to the left of him.

'I went to Mobile today, after I walked out and I went to a bank. A bank that doesn't close early in order to participate in a snowman competition and I talked to this woman, Linda about what steps to take next.'

'What steps?'

'Steps to openin' the bar and payin' for the weddin'...'

'Wade no-'

'No listen okay. You are my everythin' and I love you and I want to give you all you deserve which is a completely over the top rose petal filled weddin' with monkey suits and dancin' ! I want to give you all that even if it means delayin' the bar for a while longer. Now you may have to let a few things slide, like the 8 piece string band and ice sculptures but we can swing it.'

Zoe looked into his eyes, they were tired and full of hurt. She watched as he searched through the files and pulled out a sheet, he handed it to her and watched nervously as she read it.

She read it but didn't fully understand it 'Wade what is this.'

'Provisional arrangements to move a portion of Earls money into an account for the weddin'...'

She dropped the sheet and as her eyes filled with tears took his hand in hers 'No.'

'No what?'

'No to all of this..' she pushed the sheet down the table as Wade scrunched his face in confusion.

'I don't you to postpone your career, your job..your dream for one day.'

'It's not just one day-'

'No it is okay I thought I wanted a huge wedding with all those things you listed out but I don't. I want a marriage and I want to spend my life with you.'

'Are you sure?'

'I have never been more sure of anything in my life...if I ask you to do something will you do it?'

'Of course, what is it?'

'Marry me..'

Wade let out a laugh 'Doc your a beat behind we've established we're gettin' married..'

'I mean lets get married now.'

.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy and please review :) Thanks x**


	7. Chocolate tarts and wine

**I am so sorry for the delay, stupid fanfiction deleted my update once again so needless to say I was furious. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it wasn't my original one but sure you guys don't know that lol...please review and let me know what you thought and Happy Easter :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'That is not a good reason.'

'It is a good reason.'

'How is Christmas a good reason not to get married?'

'Because Zoe Christmas is in two days.'

'Yes Wade I am well aware that Christmas is in two days like I said in the car no talking about Christmas until Christmas! Please. Give me another reason.'

'Your mom. I'm pretty sure she's gonna wanna be there.'

'Oh you mean the mom we're waiting to collect right now?' She swung her arms around to state the obvious as they stood in the arrival lounge of the airport. It was surprisingly empty for two days before Christmas even if it was 8:30 in the the morning.

'No need for sarcasm.'

It had been 5 days since Zoe asked Wade to fast track the wedding and for 5 days a feud had ensued in the house. It started with Zoe chasing Wade around the house trying to convince him this was a good idea and when then that didn't work she resorted to sex. Three nights ago as they lay in bed Wade suddenly felt her hand run down his stomach and onto his boxers. He sprung from the bed and said no sex until she dropped the subject of the wedding and Zoe retaliated by saying no sex until he brought up the subject of the wedding so she reached into the back of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of red and green flannel pajamas and fluffy socks and slept so far over on her side of the bed she had to hold on in fear of falling off, she also locked the door of the bathroom when having a shower instead of her usual invitation for him to join her. She wasn't the only one being overly stubborn as Wade held his own very well in teasing her by walking around in his boxers all day, taking the night shift with Logan and hiding the coffee in the top shelf so she couldn't reach it without the aid of the stool.

'Can we just drop it for five minutes please.' Wade said as he fixed his eyes on Logan who was sitting on the ground playing with the car keys.

'Alright fine.' She crossed her arms as she watched the double doors slide open, there was a small flow of people before emerged and she wasn't alone.  
Walking alongside her was a tall lean man with grey hair and a clean shave. He wore a long beige trench coat and a Burberry scarf to match Candice's Burberry coat. He had a soft smile on his face as he pushed their luggage across the open space to where Wade and Zoe stood in awe.

'There they are, my two favorite boys in Alabama.' she scooped Logan up from the ground pulling him and Wade in for a hug as Zoe watched blankly stealing every look she could at her mothers mystery man. Candice planted a quick kiss on Wades cheek while Zoe wasn't looking as he pulled away gently leaving Logan in his grandmothers hands. He looked at Zoe and then at the tall man in front of them as Candice continued to admired Logan.

Zoe cleared her throat slyly in an attempt to get her mother to introduce her guest but instead Candice took it as a cry for help 'Oh Zoe untwist your panties you know I love you come here.' she wrapped her free arm around Zoe's neck and hugged her squishing Logan between them both 'Your hair looks...nice.'

'Okay mother.' she pulled away and took Logan from her arms and fixed her focus on the mystery man. Candice looked around and soon picked up on her daughters curiosity as she gasped 'Oh I am so rude..' she placed her hand on the mans arm 'Wade, Zoe this is Rupert. Rupert this is my daughter Zoe and her fiance Wade and this..' he lifted Logan from Zoe's arms 'This is the most beautiful baby boy in the whole wide world, my grandson Logan.'

'I've heard a lot about him, about you all. Thank you for having us.' Rupert said smiling as Zoe looked at Wade, he rested his hand on the small of her back and stretched out the other one as he shook hands with Rupert 'Oh don't thank us yet, you haven't seen Bluebell.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Rupert? As in Rupert the bear?'

'As in Rupert the bear...'

'And what's he like?'

'He's quiet and tall, very tall. Mrs Hart just yapped all the way home so he didn't say much.'

'Well where are they now?'

'Back at the house with Zoe.'

'And how did she react to "Rupert"?'

'She hasn't, yet. That's the scary thing, she's gonna blow man she's just gonna blow and with her dad flyin' in tonight I don't know how much she can take.'

'Wow..' George looked into his breakfast 'And all at Christmas.'

'And not to mention the fact we're in a no-sex feud over this marriage crap.'

'Crap? Wade, you don't get it. This is a blessing in disguise. You get to skip the bridezilla stage with the tablecloths and the centerpieces and the constant talk of flowers!'

Wade smiled 'Tucker, she's a girl I'm pretty sure she's gonna want to do the whole bridezilla thing. She's just goin' through somethin' maybe she's on her perios or somethin' I'm just hopin' it will pass.'

'Or she just wants to marry you...'

George lifted his head and gave Wade that look, the look he always gave him when he was being stubborn and unreasonable. Wade sighed as he rested his body weight against the counter 'Eat your porridge.'

Back at the house Candice sat on the couch with Logan beside her as she stroked his hair. It was long, not Blanket Jackson length but long enough and sandy blonde as it hooked behind his ears and his fringe brushed to one side.

'You know dear, it could be time to cut his hair.'

'Mom your starting to sound like Wade.' Zoe said as she flicked through her magazine as she curled up on the armchair with a mug of coffee.

'Well Wade is right. You know Zoe he is a very intelligent man given his level of education.'

'Here we go..' Zoe said under her breath as Candice continued to style Logan's hair.

'I'm just saying he really is something else and I know when you first came here you had your heart set on being with that lawyer and don't get me wrong I liked him and what mother wouldn't want their daughter to marry a lawyer? But Wade, well that boy has been in love with you from day one and he never gave up, not once and not to mention he is very easy on the eye-'

'Mom-'

'I'm just saying, not everyone has a Wade to come home to Zoe...'

Zoe sighed as she watched Logan, her mom was right. She was lucky to have Wade, more than lucky and what if pushing for a wedding was just pushing him away?

'Mom, does Rupert make you happy?'

'Yes he does.'

'Good. You deserve to be happy, but mom..dad's flying in tonight and as much as I enjoy listening to you two fight I don't want to have to do it at Christmas and on my sons first birthday.' She flopped the magazine onto the coffee table and distracted herself by calling Logan over to her in an attempt to feel less vulnerable.

'I know he is flying in tonight dear and don't worry your father and I are perfectly capable of being civil.'

Zoe wasn't convinced.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe threw her arm across the bed and flipped onto her left side and then onto her back. Wade sighed a painful sigh as he reached out for the bedside light as the piercing light shot through the room. Zoe bolted at the brightness and rubbed her eyes but continued to move around.

'Doc stop movin', your like a tic or somethin'...'

'Did you just call me a tic?'

'Well your movin' like one..'

'Thanks Wade.' she scoffed as they lay there in silence. His eyes shut and hers focused on the ceiling.

'Sorry... you okay?' he looked over at her as she sighed.

'My mother and her boyfriend are asleep down the hall and my father is asleep downstairs so no I am not okay Wade...and don't think I've forgotten about you skipping out on dinner, which was awful by the way.'

'Really? Lavon said it was fine, he actually said it was fun.'

'Well Lavon is stupid.'

Wade let out a little laugh at Zoe's attempt's of insult as she hoisted herself up into a sitting position and rested her head against the headboard. She wanted to talk and he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime lifted himself up into sitting position and even with minimal effort he still managed to be looking down on her.

'I'm not ready for Christmas to come Wade.'

'Cause of your parents?'

She paused as she looked at the wall in front of them 'Because I'm not ready for him to turn one.'

Suddenly it all clicked for Wade. The reason she wanted the wedding now, why she didn't want to talk about Christmas, how she was putting all her energy into forcing him to get married now just so she didn't have to face the fact that Logan was turning one, that he was growing up. He knew she was finding it tough but no tougher than any other milestone and he figured that she would cry but only because she cried all the time.

'Doc, kids have birthdays, they grow up its normal. No reason to cry.'

'I am not crying.'

He smiled as he wiped the single tear from her cheek as she scoffed but the tears slowly rolled down her face.

'I'm not ready Wade, he's still a baby. He is my baby and he is not allowed to grow up.'

'Baby he's turnin' one not twenty one! He's still gonna be your baby for a while yet.' she looked him in the eyes, the eyes that had the potential to make her feel safe, to stop her from falling. She placed her hands on his, the most honest contact they had shared in five days and it felt good.

'Your not pulling away?'

'Your not pesterin' me about that damn weddin'...Come here.' he moved his hand away from hers and slowly moved it up along her body and onto her face, cupping it with his surprisingly soft hands. He pressed his lips against hers as their foreheads clicked together. Zoe snuggled down into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'See how far we've come Zo? This time last year we were freakin' out about being parents, and the year before that we were broken up or monogamous or whatever. We have come a long way Zoe and we have a long way to go filled with a lot of birthdays and a lot of milestones, sometimes they will be sad but most of the times they'll be happy. So tell me what you want.'

She looked up at him, he wasn't joking and she could have jumped at the chance and suggested the wedding again but she didn't, instead she told him of the chocolate tart Lavon brought to dinner but forgot about until she was cleaning up and that it was still in the fridge. She led him downstairs cautious of the their sleeping guests.  
They sat on the porch steps looking out at the nights darkness eating tart and drinking wine reminiscing about the past; their first night together, the rest of their nights together, Logan and the moment they knew they loved each other. Wade said it was the moment he caught her almost kissing George on his boat at Halloween, that the jealousy and hurt of seeing her with another man not just George made his heart pain and for Zoe it was at Christmas when she saw that girl who she described as a 'brainless slore' leave his house, that the thought of that girl getting to wake up to him instead of her was paralyzing.  
They stayed up for hours sometimes kissing but mostly talking all while in the back of his mind Wade constructed a plan, a plan that would once again prove to Bluebell and to the rest of the world that he loves Zoe Hart more than one person could ever love another. So when Zoe had fallen asleep he texted George, Lavon and Jesse to meet him at his gatehouse in the morning, to bring their significant others and most importantly to not breath a word to Zoe.

The next morning Wade made pleasantries at breakfast and even made conversation with Zoe's father before excusing himself telling Zoe he had to go to work and then to Mobile to collect her present. That was a lie, he had gotten her present months ago but she couldn't figure out what he was up to, not at all.

Zoe took no notice of Wade's actions as she was too busy keeping her parents away from each other. So far she had no reason to fear a clash between the two but she was still weary and convinced the niceness between them was just for show. They spent most of the day indoors. Logan pottering around the house as Candice tried to chase him down but it turns out even one year old's can only take so much of Candice Hart, Rupert read books and sent emails on his laptop and sat on the couch watching it all go by. He watched as Zoe pretended to research recipes for Christmas online but actually exercised her credit card on internet deals.

At around 7pm when had made up an excuse of last minute shopping in Mobile and Candice and Rupert had taken Logan for a walk Lavon called by and convinced Zoe to come by his house and give the seal of approval on the presents he had gotten for Logan. She was hesitant at first as she had hoped her and Wade could take advantage of the quiet house and celebrate their anniversary in ways other than chocolate tart and wine but the fear of Lavon buying Logan something that would take up the living room or made too much noise was just too much.

'So, two years huh? You know I gotta say I think I enjoyed the monogamous casual thing you guys had going on, a lot less smilin' and happiness.'

'Oh ha-ha Lavon your hilarious but we're not alone in this whole two year anniversary engagement thing you helped.'

'How so?'

'Well you listened to me give out about Wade, cry over Wade, laugh over Wade. You let us move in while I was pregnant you are an amazing godfather and the best friend anyone could ask for so thank you, for two years.'

'It was my pleasure Big Z.' He threw his arm over her as he guided her towards Wade's old gatehouse. The blinds were closed but you could still see light emerge from the makeshift house. At first Zoe took no notice of the light but when she noticed Lavon was changing their path to the gatehouse she grew curious.

'Lavon, why are we going to Wade's place?'

'Uh..Logan's presents are in here.'

'What? Lavon you better not have gotten him something big like a playhouse or a swing set-'

'Relax, I did not get him any of those things. I stuck to the list you gave me.' He looked down at her and laughed as they approached the porch. He took a deep breath as he reached out for the door handle and paused. Zoe looked up at him in confusion, what was he doing? What was behind the door? Why was he acting so weird?

She knocked his hand out of the way and pulled at the handle causing it to spring back up as she pushed the door open.

'Oh my god..'

.

.

.

.

**So sorry for the delay on this but as I said fanfiction deleted my original. Anyway please please let me know what you thought, like I said before I am not a mind reader! Thanks for those who do review and fav and follow :)**


	8. That I can do

**The last chapter was kinda short but only because it was a run up to this one :)**

**Enjoy !**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

All Zoe could focus on was Wade. His black jeans, white button down shirt his dirty blonde hair and his dark breath taking eyes. He stood there smiling, with his hands dug deep into his pockets. It was as if everything and everyone around her had frozen and there was a lot of people around. Annabeth, Lemon, Tansy, Rose, Wanda, Tom, Jesse and George, they were all there along with her parents, Rupert and Logan of course but she also noticed standing next to Wade was Reverend Mayfair.  
Zoe looked around the gatehouse, it had been empty for years now, since Wade moved out except for tonight. Tonight the run down gatehouse had been transformed, the blinds had been replaced with new ones, the usually dirty ground had been swept and covered with red rose petals. The overhead light seemed to have been replaced as it didn't flicker every 30 seconds like it used to, something that annoyed the hell out of Zoe but Wade would never change it because he liked watching her flip out over the flicker. There was numerous candles spread out across the room and light music playing in the background as all eyes rested on Zoe. Lavon rested his hand on the small of her back giving her the okay to move forward, as Wade met her halfway.

'Wade..' she croaked out 'What is this? What are you doing?'

'I can't stop Logan growin' up, I can't stop him needin' you less, I can't even stop your mom screwin' Rupert..!' all eyes turned to Candice and Rupert who stood there awkwardly as Zoe laughed, the tears were beginning to form. He reached his hands out of his pockets and locked their fingers together 'I can't do a lot of things but one thing I can do is marry you.' Zoe smiled between the tears and Wade presumed they were happy tears because she hadn't bolted or feinted yet. 'I can give you a marriage, I can give you my whole heart and I can promise you that until the day I die I will love you and protect you and be everything you deserve, that I can do. So what d'you say Doc, will you marry me..now?'

'I didn't shave my legs.' she whispered into him.

'What?'

'Because of our feud I haven't shaved my legs in a week.'

Wade smiled as he bit his lip 'Doc if you don't want to do this-'

'No no I do I'm just saying that before we do anything _tonight _I'm going to need to shave my legs.'

'Oh okay..' he let out a little laugh as she squeezed his hands 'I can deal with hairy legs Doc, that's actually one of the things I can do but I just forgot to mention it beforehand...'

Zoe let out a laugh through the tears as she looked around the room she took a long pause as she thought. Did she want to wait and have a big fancy wedding during the summer with 5 bridesmaids and 5 groomsmen in a long white dress with her mothers veil and a 8 piece string band playing in the background or did she want to do it now on Christmas Eve in a gatehouse with 10 guests in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket and hairy legs?  
She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted Wade, she wanted to stand in front of the people that mattered most to her and declare her endless love for the man who gave her butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her forehead against his 'Lets get married..' she whispered 'Can you do that for me?'

'Yeah, yeah I can.' he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Once Zoe had reapplied her makeup and gotten her tears under control Wade led her up to where his bed used to be. There stood Revered Mayfair and a table Zoe looked down on the table to discover two silver rings and papers from the marriage register. Wade noticed her eyes on the papers and smiled.

'Turns out Tucker is good for somethin'...he pulled some strings and got the papers today and I got the rings while I was waitin' on him. Lemon gave them the seal of approval so...'

'What other surprises do you have in store?'

'Right now? Nothin' later on? Yeah I got somethin'...' he winked at her as Reverend Mayfair stepped forward. He looked at Wade and Zoe for approval as Zoe reached out for Wade's hands.

Reverend Mayfair cleared his throat as the small crowd all focused their attention on him 'When I got a phone call from Wade at 3 in the morning I was more than confused, I was shocked because well never in my lifetime has Wade Kinsella called me and when he asked me if I would be willing to give up my Christmas Eve to do him a 'solid', well I nearly passed out.'

Wade dropped his head as he became shy and Zoe's eyes filled with tears 'Then I nearly suffered a seizure when he said he was planning a surprise wedding for Zoe and he needed me to officiate, I told him he would be safer sticking to jewelry for a Christmas present a lot less stress and it could be returned! A marriage could not.'

Everyone laughed lightly as Jesse bounced Logan in his arms, something about the Reverends soft voice was soothing to the young boy as he rested his head against his uncles chest.

'But when the palpitations slowed down and I regained consciousness I realized just how serious this young man was and this is the same young man who in the 10th grade thought it would be funny to lock me and my congregation into the church during Sunday service and disappear into the woods for the rest of the day!'

Now Wade was getting embarrassed and his glowing halo over his head in Zoe's eyes was starting to fade as he shot the Reverend a sharp look, the Reverend quickly caught on and moved his speech along 'In a way I wasn't surprised because well its Wade and Zoe what haven't they done to blow us all away?'

Zoe smiled at Wade.

'Now he did say and I can't say I disagree that religion was not high on their list of priorities so he's asked that they in his words 'skip the God bit' and speak a few words and then a quick blessing and we will be on our way! So, if Wade you want to go first we can get the ball rolling..okay?'

Wade paused, his stomach was in knots as he stared into Zoe's eyes this was it, this was the moment he had prepared for and it had to be perfect. Of all the speeches he had ever made this one had to be the best it had to be perfect.

'Doc-'

'No, let me go first...please.' She squeezed his hands and rubbed her thumbs against the back of his hands 'When I told everyone that I was moving to Alabama they all thought I was crazy. For leaving my perfect life in New York for a place that cares more about fried-chicken than basic hygiene! But something told me to persist to stay and that something was you. No matter how many things we go through, I put you through we always make it to the other side always. I feel safe with you and that's something I have never felt before. I wake up everyday in love and I go to bed at night in love and I never used to be like that but that's the person you make me be. A better person. I love you you electricity stealing neighbor and I will always love you.'

The tears ran down her face slowly as she smiled. Never in her life had she been so vulnerable and so open to one person, a person she never expected to love but somehow over time became so crazy for it hurt when she went too long without seeing him.

Wade swallowed hard as he himself felt the tears forming but unlike Zoe he managed to hold them back as he took a massive breath, he was so nervous, why did he arrange this? '_Oh god_' he thought '_She was so moving, so honest, so deep oh god_.'

'Zoe-' he paused, she was personal so he needed to be personal. From the heart. 'Doc, you drive me crazy..in a good way! Oh god in a good way.' he looked at the Reverend once he realized what he said 'Sorry.' He was beginning to panic but Zoe tugged at his hands as she stared into his eyes.

'Doc, you drive me crazy..a good crazy and have done since day one when you came stompin' over in that nightgown givin' out about the noise and you haven't stopped since! I'm fairly sure you've aged me a good ten years but that's okay cause they were the best years of my life. Your gorgeous, beyond gorgeous and smart and funny and...Mr. and you may wanna cover your ears for this next part but Zoe you are a firecracker in the sack!' Everyone laughed as Zoe hit him playfully while laughing '...and you have such a massive heart once you let people see past the rest. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I am so grateful for everything you've given me. I love you Doctor Hart and I will always love you. That I can do.'

He watched as the tears streamed down her face, her beautiful flawless face.

'Zoe, repeat after me...I, Zoe, take you, Wade, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life..'

'I, Zoe, take you, Wade, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life..' she could barely slip the ring onto his finger as the tears would just not stop falling but Wade's soft touch against her trembling hands soothed her.

'Now Wade, repeat after me..I Wade, take you, Zoe-'

'Yeah I know how it goes...' he flashed that signature grin in Zoe's direction giving her flutters 'I, Wade, take you, Zoe, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life..'

He heard the sobs from Zoe's mom and even saw a tear in Lavons eye as he slipped the silver band onto her finger. He looked at Reverend Mayfair for approval of the thing he had wanted to do all night, all day in fact.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Wade you may now kiss your bride.'

'Finally! Come here beautiful...' he stepped in, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and kissing her like her never kissed her before. She ran her fingers through his hair as she could hear the clapping and cheers from the small gathering of people behind them.

'I love you..' she whispered as she pulled away slowly but still their noses touching as she felt his breath against her face.

'I love you too Doc..'

Once they had signed the papers and Zoe had reapplied her makeup for the second time in the space of an hour they took a series of pictures and all moved to Lavons kitchen for cake. The cake was whipped up by Annabeth and Lemon earlier that day and was intended for Christmas dinner but Lemon insisted they eat it because in her words 'No one should have to have a fast track wedding and not have good food to come home to.'  
It was half eleven when Lavon decided enough was enough and sent everybody home. Wade had no objections as he still had one more surprise up his sleeve. He also suggested that seen as they would be spending Christmas Day in Lavons anyway that it would just be easier for Zoe's parents and Rupert stay the night at Lavons and with Logan already asleep in his old room it only made sense.

'I'm surprised you didn't make me put on the blindfold..' Zoe joked as they walked up the porch steps.

'Yeah well see I don't actually have anythin' set up inside, its just our regular house. Sorry.'

'You have nothing to apologize for tonight was amazing, thank you.'

'Well you're worth it.' he shut the door behind him as he looked her up and down smiling.

'What are you looking at?'

'Did we just get married?!'

'Yeah' she laughed 'Yeah we did.'

'Well then these won't go to waste so..' he pulled a white envelope out from his jeans pocket and placed it in her hands 'Merry Christmas Doc.'

Zoe opened the envelope to discover two plane tickets and a hotel brochure 'Mexico?' she said smiling as her hands shook with excitement.

'Well I figured you made it this far south, why not go a bit further?'

Zoe didn't know how to react, should she cry again or would that just make him think she was a complete whack-job or should she laugh. He had done so much in such a short space of time for her, just for her. However she knew him well enough to know that he didn't need words instead she reached up grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him as she guided him to the couch.

'I won.' she said as he unbuttoned her shirt.

'What?'

'The standoff, I won.'

'I just single handily organised our weddin' in the space of 24 hours I think I win for eternity.'

Zoe could only laugh as Wade proceeded to remove her clothes at a fast rate.

They were finally breaking in the couch, they were finally letting their guard down and most of all, they were finally happy.

**Just had to get this chapter up! I loved writing it because I feel if fingers crossed, Wade and Zoe ever do get married it will be sudden and small, but intimate and kinda like this or I could be completely wrong but whatever. Hope you enjoyed it and please please let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks :) x**


	9. We're in the big leagues now

**Hope you enjoy :) Feedback is greatly appreciated as it is awfully hard to update when you don't know what people are thinking...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'Okay George I need you to breathe.'

'Tansy I cannot breathe.'

'But you have to okay you have to..how about you sing!'

'Why would I sing Tansy?'

'Well you always sing for Dolly Parton when she goes missin' so its worth a shot?'

'Logan is not a dog Tansy I can't just sing and have him magically reappear! Oh god this is bad this is very bad. 8 days, 8 days was all, just mind a one year old for 8 days and we lose him! Do you know how hard I worked to convince them to let us mind him? Oh Lavon is gonna have a field day with this.'

'Okay we didn't lose him, he's in the house somewhere he's just hidin'. Zoe says he does it all the time and that he stay's really quiet just to mess with you.'

George looked at her blankly, she said it so calm as if it was okay for a one year old to wander off and sit in silence while he pulled his hair out looking for him 'He really is Wade's son huh?'

Tansy laughed as she heard a knock on the door. Both her and George froze as the knocking persisted 'I thought they weren't back til 7?' George said in a panic.

Tansy looked up at the kitchen clock 'It is 7...oh god is this what havin' a kid does to you?'

'No this is what minding Wade Kinsella's kid does to you. You go find Logan and I'll keep Wade busy.' Tansy nodded her head as George shooed her out of the room and waited until she was no longer visible before opening the door.

'Wade! Hey buddy, how you doin'..?'

'Tucker your voice is abnormally high and your eyes are poppin' out of their sockets.' He pushed his way past George who could feel the beads of sweat forming. Wade scanned the room for Logan but he was nowhere to be found. George took a moment before joining Wade but also on the lookout for Tansy and hopefully Logan.

'So how was Mexico?' George asked as he threw a bottle of water in Wade's direction.

'Couldn't tell you, never left the hotel room.' Wade said casually as he stretched his legs out and messed with the place-mat on the kitchen table.

George gagged at Wade's comment and tried to erase the image from his mind 'Did not need to know that man.'

'Not like that..I mean yeah the first few days were like _that _but then the Doc got the stomach flu or drank some tap water or somethin' cause she spent her time with her head in the toilet.'

'Oh sorry man well hey at least you got a break away from the little guy huh?' George laughed nervously as Wade made a face.

'What d'you mean? We couldn't wait to get back and see him I missed him. Where is he anyway? This is normally his crazy hour, it's awfully quiet.'

'Yeah he's uh..he's with Tansy in the bedroom,I'll just go get him and you can uh get his toys..there's a lot of them.' he jumped from the counter-top and scurried for the bedroom.

Wade who had a sense of calm about him strolled into the sitting room but stopped in his tracks when he turned around to George 'Hey Tucker..'

George froze, he rested his hand against the frame of the door for strength as he swallowed hard. He could hear rummaging down the hall and prayed that Tansy had found Logan. 'Yeah..' he squeezed out as he imagined the list of things Wade was capable of doing to him once he found out his son was lost somewhere in his house.

'You may wanna check under the bed, that's his favorite spot.' he gave a slick wink as George let out an innocent laugh with a twist of relief.

Sure enough Wade was right,Logan was in fact lying under the bed with his eyes level with the door and a huge smile on his face. It didn't take much to coax him out and once the young boy saw Wade standing in the kitchen his face lit up. It must have been weird for him, being left at George and Tansy's one day and to discover your parents weren't coming back then once you adjust to the idea, your parents arrive and take you home.  
He had no objections though and once Wade had him in his arms the wild child from the past few days disappeared as he held a tight grip of Wades black hoodie.

'Good job on the hidin' spot buddy. I thought for a second Tucker was gonna pee himself.' Wade said praising his son as they crossed the town square and made their way to the Dixie Stop to collect a bottle of wine and then cheeseburgers from the Rammer Jammer per Zoe's request via text a few minute prior.

As Wade pushed open the shop door he came face to face with a very unimpressed Frank who normally stood small and timid but this time he placed his stump of a hand out in front of him and guided him back out onto the street. Wade didn't know what was going on and how he should react. Frank didn't look like the kind of guy to start a brawl so there must be a logical explanation behind his actions.

'What's goin' on Frank? It's only 7..you don't close for another half hour?'

'Sorry son can't serve you.'

'Why not?'

'You know why. Now come on stop blocking the doorway'

Wade scoffed as Frank shooed him from the shop front and slammed the door behind him. Wade looked around in a state of shock. What had just happened? He bounced Logan in his arms and decided to head over to the Rammer Jammer.

Normally a visit to the Rammer Jammer took a whole lot of effort with the entire Bluebell population wanting to hold Logan and shower him with presents but this evening it was different, very different.

It was busy for a Friday evening. Music playing and drinks flowing as the sound of chatter and banter emerged from each table. The smell of cooking oil came from the kitchen as Wade walked up to the bar to find Wanda and Shelley chopping up lemon and lime slices. Wanda smiled immediately once she saw who was standing in front of her Shelley on the other hand gave a quick scoff and returned to her work as Wade grew even more confused.

'Hey Wanda, can I have a bottle of white wine and 2 cheeseburgers and fries to go please.'

'Sure thing.' she scribbled his order on a piece of paper and placed it with the rest of the orders. Wade sat Logan on the counter and watched as Wanda bagged the bottle of wine in a brown bag all the time aware of the fact not one person had come up to pester him about Logan or Zoe or Mexico.

'Um Wanda, why is everyone actin' so weird tonight?'

'What d'you mean?'

'Well first off Frank wouldn't let me into the Dixie Stop, Shelley is givin' me the cold shoulder and on our way over here Josie was drivin' through the town square and instead of stoppin' to coddle Logan like she normal does, she just kept drivin' like I mean nearly ran us down sort of drivin'...Did somethin' happen while Zoe and I were gone?'

'Oh nothin' happened but you two are the reason for this whole cold shoulder thing.'

'Why what did we do?'

'You got married.'

Wade creased his brow, how was them getting married a reason to refuse service and conduct an almost hit and run? 'Wanda I don't understand, what's goin' on?'

Wanda sighed, she could see Shelley in the corner of her eye giving her a look of disapproval but she couldn't torture Wade anymore than the rest of the town had been doing 'Word got out about the weddin' and people were less than impressed..but I wasn't I thought it was the most romantic thing ever!'

'What do you mean less than impressed? They weren't there, how could they be less than impressed over somethin' they weren't present for?'

'That's the point. They all got their panties in a twist over the fact they weren't invited to the weddin' of the century. Dash titled it as _Bluebells Royal Wedding _on his blog. It was all people could talk about while y'all were galavantin' around Mexico and not in a good way.'

Wade scoffed. Since when did such a small town come to the conclusion that they had such a big say on two people's relationship? He looked around the bar no one looked at him and those that did gave a vicious stare of disgust. He turned back so his back was to the crowd as he waited for his order.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So guess what I learnt while I was collectin' dinner?'

'What?'

'That the town has shunned us.'

'Shunned us how exactly?'

'Apparently the good folk of Bluebell were not too keen on us havin' a shotgun weddin' and now they won't talk to us.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

'Wow you think they're gonna disown us now?' Zoe asked sarcastically as she pushed her dinner away and curled up onto the couch beside Wade. She pulled her legs across his as Logan sat between them drinking his bottle. Wade threw his arm around her as he rested his feet on the coffee table.

'Would that really be such a bad thing?' Wade joked causing Zoe to hit him playfully but her efforts were slack as her arm just fell loosely onto his stomach. Wade noticed her exhaustion and pulled her closer to him.

'You still feel sick?'

'Just tired...I haven't puked since this morning and the whole crying thing stopped once I got to hold this little guy.' she looked down and kissed Logan's soft hair as he continued to guzzle his milk 'Sorry I ruined our honeymoon though..I know it wasn't exactly what we had in mind.'

'Hey don't worry about it besides I think holdin' back your hair while you barf is extremely sexy.' He kissed the top of her as she smiled.

'I like being married to you.' she whispered.

'I like being married to you too Doc..'

The next morning Wade woke to the sound of Zoe retching into the toilet and Logan crying through the monitor. He didn't know who to tend to first but he figured Logan would mean less germs. He was wrong.  
From the minute he entered the room he sensed something was wrong, he flicked on the bedroom light and walked over to Logan's crib to discover Logan standing bolt right up in the crib, there was nothing unusual about that, what was unusual was the fact that as Wade grew closer he noticed something different about Logan. At first he noticed it on his face and then up and down his arms but once he witnessed his son lift his top and reveal his stomach, Wade copped on..Logan had the chicken pox.

There were dozens of them, tiny red dots scattered across his whole body from his eyelids to his toes, some were red and angry but most were just sitting there on the surface. Against his light hair they looked fierce as Wade lifted him from the crib, he was slightly warm and a little sweaty so he decided to strip him down to his diaper only, much to the young boys relief. _'Chicken pox..great'_ Wade thought to himself, this was all he needed a vomiting wife and a polka dot son especially when he and Jesse were meant to break ground on the bar today.

'Hey Doc..' he knocked against the closed bedroom door 'You done blowin' chunks?'

'Yeah..' she groaned from the other side of the door.

'Good cause we have a problem' he pushed the door open revealing Logan and his join-the-dot body. Straight away Zoe sighed as she let her lifeless body flop onto the bed.

'Chicken pox..great. Okay you go get the nail clippers and cut his nails, for the scratching and I'll go get some calamine lotion and some ibuprofen..' she went to stand up but Wade pushed her back onto the bed.

'Your not goin' anywhere Doc.' he placed Logan beside her and threw the blankets over them both.

'But Wade-'

'But nothin' alright your sick. I'll do all that stuff just write it down for me.'

'But Wade your meant to start work on the bar today with Jesse.'

'And he can wait a few more days, you guys come first. I'll call Lavon and ask him to bring some stuff over, you guys just stay in bed okay?' He looked down at Logan who was busy examining his spotty torso 'What's that Logan? Huh ? What's that?' Wade pressed his finger against one of the chicken pox he then darted his finger across a few more as Logan tried to keep up, he was tired though and his eyelids were heavy as even laughing appeared to be an effort.  
He turned into Zoe's body. It was warm and familiar and exactly what Zoe needed to recover from this mysterious illness. She stroked his hair and watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep all while holding a tight grip to Zoe's tank top.

'Wade thank you..'

'My pleasure Doc..I'll come check on you in a little while okay.' he planted a kiss on her forehead and fixed the covers around her before leaving the room.

Wade searched the entire kitchen for supplies. There was no calamine lotion or painkillers they barely had a carton of milk. This was his first test as being Zoe's husband and he was not about to screw up. He racked his brain for a solution and decided it was best he call Lavon. That he did and also gave him a list of things to purchase seen as Frank had banned him from the Dixie Stop.

For the most part Wade enjoyed having a sick wife and child, in the best way possible. It was two in the afternoon and he had spent his day playing Xbox and going over plans for the bar. Logan only woke once for a bottle which he barely finished and Zoe who was feeling better insisted on staying in bed with him, it seemed the pox really had hit him for six. Wade didn't complain about it and last time he checked on them they were both asleep. It was only when he was cooling Logan down with a wash cloth did he realize the length of the young boy's nails and remembered Zoe's warning about scratching.

Wade sat at the edge of the bed clipping Logan's fingernails as both him and Zoe slept soundly. It was something that Wade found most interesting about Zoe, she didn't look like the type of person who could sleep like a dead person but she was. A bomb could go off beside them and Wade was fairly sure she wouldn't wake. The same couldn't be said for Logan who was the world's lightest sleeper. Except on this occasion when he slept like a log, that must be what the chicken pox do to you Wade thought as he clipped his nails before hearing a knock at the door. He crept out of the room and down the stairs.

Lavon, who normally marched through the front door found himself knocking on a locked door. He heard Wade on the other side fiddling with the chain as he opened it not even half way..

'I'm gonna ask you some questions and you gotta be completely honest alright?'

'Okay..'

'Have you had the chicken pox?'

'Yeah when I was five.'

'Are you up to date with all your immunizations?'

'Yes, your wife made sure of that not too long ago.'

'Have you been in contact with any contagious diseases or animals not common to this area.'

'No!'

'When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?'

'Boy Imma hit you if you don't open this door right now and tell me what the hell is goin' on? Why did I have to by lotion.'

'Alright fine but put this on.' Wade slipped a surgical mask through the space between the door and the door frame.

'Why?'

'Your about to walk into a hotbed of germs'

'And the check list was to...?'

'Make sure you didn't bring anymore in.'

'Ahh..' Lavon put the mask on and forced his way past Wade who was hesitant to let him in but once he noticed his bag of supplies he let him through.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'So please tell me all these things are for Zoe and not you.' Lavon asked as he pulled out 4 bottles of calamine lotion along with a box of q-tips and painkillers.

Wade laughed as he unpacked the rest of the groceries into the cupboards 'Nope, they're for Logan. He has the chicken pox and Zoe has some mystery illness. They're both upstairs asleep.'

Lavon sighed. He knew nothing Wade and Zoe did was simple but he figured they would be able to do the whole Newly Weds thing perfectly. That much they should be allowed to do. 'So what's the matter with Zoe?'

'I dunno she keeps vomitin' durin' the day but then in the evenin' she eats like a horse plus she is bein' so clingy to Logan lately..' Wade continued to unpack as Lavon stood still as it dawned on him, he was no doctor but it sounded like Doctor Hart had a serious case of..being pregnant. He watched Wade. A Wade who had gown up monumentally since becoming a father, and now he was a husband and was just about to begin work on a project so dear to his heart and if Lavon was right, which he thought he was then all Wade had ever dreamed of, opening that bar..it was all going to be put on hold. Again.

'So..uh the lotion, its for Zoe?'

'No its for Logan the painkillers are for Zoe would you keep up. What's wrong with you today man?'

'Uh Wade..I don't think you should give those to her.'

'Why not?' Wade asked he didn't seem to be connecting the dots so Lavon decided to spell it out for him a bit more.

'Read out her symptoms again..'

Wade thought for a moment 'Uhm..vomitin' mood swings tiredness and eatin' like there's no tomorrow and- oh my god. No Lavon no do not say it.'

Lavon smiled at Wade's reaction but he soon wiped it from his face when he noticed Wade turn a new shade of grey, he went to open his mouth but Wade cut him off.

'No okay don't say it. She would have told me by now.'

'Or maybe she doesn't know.'

'Of course she knows..or doesn't know, doesn't know because she is not..' he leaned in and whispered '..pregnant.'

Lavon looked at Wade, he was scared, he looked scared and very rarely did he look scared at least not this scared. Maybe Lavon was wrong, maybe Zoe had a stomach bug of some sort and it would pass in a couple of days or maybe he was just stating the obvious. The vomiting, it was morning sickness. The mood swings and constant need to mother Logan was her hormones acting up and the the sudden demand for cheeseburgers and then only having a bite was cravings.  
Wade seemed to have zoned out from Lavon, so many thoughts raced through his mind but he didn't have time to panic as he heard Zoe coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked amazing, which scared him. She was glowing and she shouldn't have been glowing because she had spent the last few days vomiting and crying. Wade felt sick.

'Lavon, why are you wearing a surgical mask?' She asked chirpily as she filled a mug with coffee.

'Well a little birdie told me I was enterin' a hotbed of germs but clearly Lavon Hayes was wrong because Big Z you are glowin'..!' he looked over and smiled at Wade who was sitting there nervously.

Zoe dropped her lip, she didn't think she was "glowing" but she wasn't going to pass up a compliment 'Thanks..I guess. Oh Wade, I put Logan back in his crib. He's still asleep but I think we should wake him in a little while because otherwise he wont sleep tonight and I think he should sleep in with us tonight.'

'Why?'

'Because I want to be close to him.'

Wade looked at Lavon and gave him a warning look. 'Yeah that's fine listen uh Jesse called he really needs me down there, a problem with the order so..' Jesse didn't call but Wade had to get out to clear his head.

'Okay, go I'll be fine. Lavon is here and Logan is asleep.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah go.'

'Okay..' he got up and headed straight for the door leaving Zoe bemused at the fact he didn't kiss her goodbye. She brushed it off as she noticed the fridge full of food and began to prepare a meal of soup and rolls. Lavon tried to keep quiet on the matter, let them deal with it themselves but he had to know. He had to find out.

'So Big Z. How you feelin'..any better?'

'I feel fine. It seems to come in waves, I'm just really hungry. You want some soup or can you not remove the mask?' she joked as she poured the contents into a pot and turned the dial on the stove.

'I'm good thanks..so how was Mexico?'

'Well the first few days were amazing but the rest, not so much.'

'Uh huh because of the stomach flu.'

'Well I don't know if it was the flu but yeah.' she looked at Lavon who looked like he wanted to say something 'Lavon, you want to tell me something? Is this because we asked George and Tansy to mind Logan? Because we know you love Logan but-'

'Nah its not that, but the kid wouldn't have gotten chicken pox if he stayed with me, just sayin'...' he joked as he moved closer to Zoe 'Its..well. Your not pregnant are you?'

Zoe nearly dropped the pot of soup. How did a thirty something year old man have a better diagnoses of her symptoms than her a Doctor, a surgeon for that matter and more importantly a mother. It all became very clear in that moment. The vomiting, the mood-swings and the fact Wade had darted out of her company faster than he could say Boo. She flopped down onto the stool and Lavon took it as a cry for help.

'How did I not piece this together sooner...oh god no wonder Wade made up that stupid lie about Jesse needing him so badly and the fact he didn't kiss me goodbye.'

'I think he may have passed on the kiss cause you been blowin' chunks all mornin'... look maybe we're wrong okay maybe your not pregnant but Zo, do you want to be pregnant?'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe leaned against the frame of Logan's bedroom door. She watched as he slept soundly like he had done all day. The mother in her was worried, she was worried that her little guy was so sick but the Doctor in her reassured her it was the norm for an infant with the chicken pox but it scared her.  
She looked around his room. It was a fine sized room with plenty of space for another crib and down stairs there would be enough room for another highchair and place to store a double stroller and they would probably have to sell one of their cars and she was fairly sure there was no getting back the boxes of baby clothes she gave to the charity shop so she was going to have to buy a whole new set of clothes and Wade, his bar. She knew full well he would put that on hold, again.  
Newly weds were meant to spend their time in bed and being sappy and never wanting to be apart not rubbing a one year old in calamine lotion and vomiting but at the end of the day this was Wade and Zoe nothing they ever did went to plan why should this be any different...?

'Doc..?' Wade called softly as he knocked on their bedroom door, there was no answer as he pushed it open further to discover Zoe sitting on the floor of their en-suite with her back against the bath and her knees tucked up to her chin. She hadn't been crying but she looked scared as he let out a long sigh. He had a brown paper bag in his hand as he sat down beside her. Zoe felt the cold fresh air come off his shirt as she rested her head against his shoulder.

'So where did you go? I can't smell drink off you so fishing? Or driving around the back roads of Alabama?'

'Mobile..'

'Ahh high-rise buildings and noise, I see.'

Wade scoffed as he hooked his arm around her knee 'Nope, sorry I ran though and lied to you I know that's not how this whole marriage thing is meant to go.'

'It's okay truth is I have wanted to do the same all day.'

'How's Logan?'

'He's okay...I gave him a bath to cool him down and taped socks to his hand to stop the scratching right before I put him down and he hasn't stirred since and that was 2 hours ago.'

Wade nodded his head, he didn't know what else to do as they both sat there both two afraid to say what they were both thinking. Wade had stepped up so many times before she felt it was time she finally spoke.

'Wade, when was the last time we slept? Like I mean a good eight hours of sleep without waking up to feed or change diapers or clean vomit?'

'It's been a while...'

'If I am_...pregnant_ then that would mean the baby would be born around August or September meaning Logan wouldn't even be two he would still be in diapers, sleeping in a crib he would still be a baby but he would also be running around and climbing things and talking and he would need constant supervision because lets face it he isn't exactly an angel and we can't do that with a newborn we just can't...I want to have more kids with you Wade I do, I want a big family with you but right now.' she took his hand in hers '..right now we need to sleep.'

Wade looked her right in the eyes, he wanted to believe everything she had just said and although it was logical he knew a big part of her wanted to be pregnant and he knew if this test came out negative she would be disappointed.

'Well I guess there's only one way to find out..' he reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. She let out a nervous sigh as she peeled back the wrapper and held the test out in front of them.

'Do you want me to go?'

'No stay, please.' she grabbed onto his shirt for support as he helped her to her feet.

They were the longest 3 minutes of his life as they stood there, just waiting.

'Okay you ready..?'

'Yeah just do it.' she slid the test across the edge of the bath and into Wade's grip. He took a deep breath as he pulled back the purple cap and turned the test over to see in jet black letters the word...

.

.

.

.

**Sorry it took so long...hope to have the next one up by Wednesday! Please please let me know what you thought and thanks to everyone for the feedback :)**


	10. The choices we make

**Ugh good god I HATE the new episode so little Zade and so much Zeorge vomit! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter, it is kinda a link up of the previous chapter and the next chapter but nevertheless it is better than watching Zoe and George lol. I'm going to write Jonah in because believe it or not I kinda like him.  
Anyway please let me know what you think and thanks everyone for the reviews :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade blinked and then blinked again. He stared at the letters or what he thought were letters it looked more like a symbol than a letter.

'What's on the back of the box? What do the symbols stand for?'

Zoe reached out for the box and ran her finger across the writing 'One line means positive two lines means negative. How many lines is it showing?'

'Two… you're not pregnant.'

Wade blew out a forced puff of air as Zoe nodded a nod of self-reassurance. They sat in silence looking at the test.

'So I guess you just have some sort of flu or somethin…'

'I guess so…'

Zoe rested her head back against his shoulder she could feel the tears forming and her throat tightening up. It hurt knowing that they were tears of sadness not her hormones because she wasn't pregnant and there was no baby.  
Wade looked down at her and stroked her hair with his free hand; she looked upset even if she had tried to hide it.

'You okay..?'

'Yeah you know this is a good thing because like I said we can't have a one and a half year old and a new born at the same time, we'd kill each other. So this is a good thing so we can just forget about it.'

Wade went to speak but she had stood up and walked out of the bathroom by the time he had opened his mouth. He watched as she walked out of the bedroom and out into the hall. He knocked his head back for a moment before realising he was holding a stick covered in pee. Dropping it like a hot potato Wade disposed of the stick and any evidence of the night's events before washing his hands. As he let the cold water run across his hands he felt a slight sting and realised he had a paper cut on the bottom of his hand. He cleaned the cut then pulled open the cabinet over the sink for Band-Aids when his eyes fell onto the box of condoms. He let out a long sigh before grabbing the box and slamming the cabinet door shut forgetting all about the paper cut as he made a beeline down the stairs for Zoe.

She was standing at the fridge pretending to look for food, for something to distract her from her pain. She didn't want to feel this way, she tried to tell herself that this was a good thing, and there was no way they could manage a second baby right now but a part of her couldn't help but feel like she had just lost a huge part of her even though there was never really anything there. She reached in effortlessly and pulled out a bottle of water as she heard Wade come up behind her. She figured she couldn't keep her head in the fridge for their entire marriage so reluctantly she pulled away to face him. Her eyes immediately dropped to the box of condoms in his hand as she scoffed, she knew he was relieved but she hardly felt that was the way to celebrate.

'Sex, really?'

Wade dropped his eyes as he became uncomfortable 'No. I uh...I didn't mean to just throw these in front of you. I wanted to talk to you actually.'

'I don't really feel like talking I kinda just want to go to bed.' She tried to walk past him but he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back into his range. He brushed the back of her arms slowly to calm her down as she tried to look away to hide her tears.

'I have a proposition for you.'

Zoe raised her eyebrow at his sudden use of the English language and was intrigued to know more about this amazing plan he had concocted in the space of ten minutes.

'I'm listening.'

Wade placed the box of condoms on the island that they rested against 'I know that you're gonna say your glad the test was negative because we wouldn't be able to deal or whatever but I know you Zoe and I know you hoped that test came out positive because that's how we do things…we get ourselves into situations, we freak out, we consult Lavon and then we talk and guess what happens next? We get through it. It's how we work Doc I mean I would prefer we didn't get ourselves into these situations the way we do but so far well so far it's turned out alright. So…' he picked up the box of condoms and held them in front of them 'How about for once in our lives we decide what happens, we decide what we want.'

He threw the box into the bin in the corner of the room and smiled 'I reckon that we should keep doin' what we're doin' and _if _we get pregnant then we can be happy about it and we can be the ones to tell Lavon not the other way round. If that's what you want.'

'That's what I want.' She shovelled her face into his chest and hooked her arms around his neck and clung to him, she didn't need to say because he knew this was her way of saying thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Lavon Hayes would like to apologize for any trouble he may have caused between you and your husband yesterday.'

'Lavon Hayes caused no trouble between me and my husband yesterday.'

'Well good. Lavon Hayes is pleased.'

'Zoe Hart would like to know if Zoe Hart and Lavon Hayes can stop talking in the third person. It's getting annoying'. Lavon chuckled and continued to read the paper all while keeping an eye on Zoe who had pinned Logan to the highchair as he tried to break-free. He sat there in only his diaper and a pair of mittens, he was in distress. Overnight the chicken pox had multiplied causing him to wake in hysterics and the need to scratch. At 12am Zoe bathed him in cool water at 1am Wade covered him in calamine lotion at 2am the agonising pain and endless screams caused him to vomit and at 3am Wade resorted to walking the wrap-around porch as it was the only thing that seemed to keep the young boy calm. By 5am he was asleep and his temperature returned to normal but it was too late for Wade and Zoe and by 6am they found themselves eating chocolate cake and watching the shopping channel.

'I must say even covered in chicken pox he is handsome.' Lavon said proudly as he watched Logan rub vigorously against his bare skin.

'I guess that's one positive to take from this whole thing.' Zoe said as she yawned.

Lavon looked around the kitchen, he had been here a good half hour and not once had he seen or heard Wade and it wasn't like him to skip out on breakfast.

'Hey where's Wade?'

'Oh he's with Jesse all day he left about an hour ago.'

'He voluntarily left you and Logan?'

'No I had to convince him to go.'

'And how did you do that? Or do I wanna know?'

'You don't want to know…but the main thing is he is finally doing something for him, achieving his dream and we could not be prouder. Isn't that right Logan?' She questioned her young son who stared at her aimlessly, more interested in scratching that giving her a response.

'So, last night. I was wrong about the uh symptoms? '

'Yeah... but it's okay because we dealt with it in the mature and proper way married people are meant to deal with these sort of things…'

'Oh really and how did that turn out?'

'It turned out good… we decided to keep doing our thing and if it happens it happens.'

Lavon arched his brow and smiled 'you guys are tryin' for a second baby?!'

'No… we're going to let whatever happens happen.'

'N'aww… you guys are tryin' for a second baby.'

'Shut up.'

'Oh Lavon you're here! I have been runnin' round town lookin' for you… Guess who's back in town!?' Lavon and Zoe swung around to see Wade panting at the front door in a desperate need for oxygen.

'Who ?'

'Jonah!'

Lavon shot out of his seat as his eyes nearly popped out of his head with excitement 'No!'

'Yeah!'

'No!'

'Yeah!'

'Wait.' Zoe interjected 'Who's Jonah?' she could have said she was asking to get them to stop screaming in front of Logan but she was a nosey person and she wanted to know who this Jonah guy was and why he had her husband acting like a child on Christmas morning.

'Jonah Breeland. He's Bricks nephew and he was Wade's partner in crime before he left for college in New York.' Lavon said as Wade took a long slug from a bottle of water.

'He went to college in New York and he's only back now? What age is he? 23?' Zoe asked feeling a tad jealous at her husband's sudden change of mood now that "Jonah" was back.

'No wise ass. He was at college, came home, then went to med school, then went to work at some fancy ass hospital in Boston and now he's back while he looks for a permanent job.'

'He's a doctor?'

'Surgeon.'

Zoe nearly dropped Logan's bowl of porridge as the words she dread left Wades lips 'He's a surgeon? And he's Bricks nephew and he's looking for a job?'

'Yeah, Doc would you keep up?' Wade shook off her quizzing and resumed to playing with Logan who appeared chirpier since the arrival of his dad.

Zoe tried to act normal after that but she just couldn't. It may have completely bypassed Wade and Lavon but not her. She was well aware of what was going on. Brick was coming to the age where he was considering taking a step back at the practice and it was perfect for Zoe as the townspeople were finally starting to accept her and trust her. Her patient count was growing more and more but now with Jonah in town people were ten times more likely to go to him, a young fresher Brick Breeland, than her, a fast talking New Yorker with a baby who dictated her schedule. She accepted that her commitment to the practice and to Harley had slipped a bit since Logan was born but that was understandable and she was not about to let Brick and Jonah steal her practice from under her.

'So, Wade. Tell more about Jonah, what's he like?'

'He is crazy god the memories-' Wade paused, he did not want his wife to know of the antics he got up to with Jonah, certainly not this early maybe in 50 years from now when she was too old and shrivelled to completely beat him to death 'He's a really nice guy.'

Zoe threw her hands on her hips and plastered an unimpressed look on her face.

'He's a nice guy Zo, and I'm sure you guys would get on really well together you know bein' surgeons and all.' He hoped that had fixed his mistake but he wasn't sure.

'Oh I will meet him; in fact I think it is high time I return to work?'

'What? But Logan's sick who's gonna mind him? No Zoe okay this is crazy we can't both leave him and he can't leave the house.'

'Lavon can mind him?'

'What?!' Lavon piped up from behind his mug of coffee 'Nah this is y'all and your marriage problems Lavon Hayes is here only to pass the times until his 11 o'clock meetin'…don't involve me please.'

'Come on Lavon…please! You've already had the chicken pox and so has Lemon so you don't need to worry about that and he is due for a nap soon, please.' She dropped her bottom lip and showed of those massive puppy dog eyes of hers as Lavon began to crumble despite the intense stares from Wade.

'Alright fine.'

'Yes!' Zoe clapped her hands in delight as Wade shook his head.

'But only til lunch cause then I have to go to Fillmore.'

'Yeah fine whatever I'll be done by then. Thank you!' she bounced around the room before giving Logan a kiss goodbye 'Bye baby mommy will see you later.' She turned to Wade and placed her hands on his chest despite his crossed arms and stubborn facial expressions 'I will see you later. Bye, I love you.' She kissed him goodbye and rushed out the door leaving a very confused Lavon and an angry Wade.

'She cornered me...'

'You're weak you know that right?'

'I know…'

' ? I thought Lavon said y'all were in quarantine with Logan? You really shouldn't be out, not everyone in Bluebell has gotten the chicken pox you could be starting an epidemic'

'Sorry Addie, and I know I shouldn't be out but I had no choice Wade told me about Jonah and I just had to come down and see-'

'If he had stolen all your patients and your half of the practice? No he hasn't, well not yet anyway but given everything that happened at Christmas you should really find a way to make it up to your patients, especially with flu season coming up...'

Zoe sighed, she was exhausted but she had to persist 'So where is this infamous Jonah my husband won't shut up about? '

'He's right here...' Zoe turned around to see a tall well-built gentleman standing in front of her with a cocky smile on his face 'you must be the New York Doctor they can't stop talking about. Jonah Breeland, pleasure to meet ya.'

'Pleasure…' she sneered at him at him before turning back to Addie 'I know Bart was due to come in for a follow up, can you ring him and let him know I'm in today.'

Before Addie had a chance to speak Jonah stepped in 'Actually, Bart stopped by this morning and I checked him out, he was looking good so I gave him the all clear.'

'You what?' Zoe clenched her teeth.

'Well I figured I was around and I didn't want to keep him waitin' because you couldn't bother on coming into work on time.'

'I have a one year old at home sick with the chicken pox and he needed to be covered in calamine lotion for the 3rd time this morning, excuse me if I put him before Bart's swollen ankles!'

'So not only are you late but you're bringing a highly contagious disease into your place of work that also happens to be a Doctors surgery?'

Zoe stood there dumbfounded. Who was this little prick? And why was he so keen on hanging around the surgery when clearly Brick was nowhere to be seen. Addie tried to disappear behind her desk to avoid the tension but Zoe had other ideas.

'Addie, if you open the 3rd drawer on your left you will find a roll of duct tape. Can I have it please.' Addie scrambled around the drawer finding the tape and throwing it in Zoe's direction. Once Zoe had the tape in her hand she marched across the waiting from and placed the end of the tape on one end of the room and pulled it all the way up to the reception desk, drawing a line between her and Jonah.

'I don't know what you're doing here and I don't know what little tricks you and uncle Brick have up your sleeve but from now on this is my side of the surgery and this is Brick's.' she pointed to the side Jonah was standing on as he smiled much to her disgust. 'So you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Got it?'  
She swung around and marched into her office slamming the door behind her all while listening to Jonah laughing a satisfied laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'How long exactly do you think Jonah is going to be here for?'

'Really? You still haven't dropped this stupid Jonah thing?'

'Well sorry for not seeing all the amazing things you see in him.'

Wade dropped his face into the pillow and let out a long silent scream. It had been four days since Zoe and Jonah crossed paths and she still couldn't drop it. Wade couldn't understand when she spoke of him as being an obnoxious, self-righteous prick that cared more about his hair than anything or anyone else. If anything Wade thought Jonah reminded him of her from when she first came to Bluebell, obviously he would never tell her that even if he did have her best intentions at heart but he was really sick of hearing Jonah did this or Jonah did that. He knew Jonah had been hanging around the practice a lot and he knew for a fact that it was getting on her nerves but he liked Jonah, they were buddies and for now he had no reason to confront him about his actions toward his wife.

'Can we just not talk about Jonah for once in our lives?'

'Wade stop being a drama queen, I've only talked about him like… twice.'

Wade scoffed; he wasn't even going to dignify that with a response as he dragged his hand across his face and yawned. He and Jesse had been putting in 12 hour shifts at the bar for the past three days, seven to seven and it was going slow. They were still waiting on orders so for now they were working on the electrical stuff which resulted in a lot of mini shocks and a lot of bad language. Once Wade had finished a long day of drilling holes and threading wires he returned home to find Logan asleep mostly, Zoe had told him the chicken pox last 9 days 3 days coming 3 days staying and 3 days leaving and by his count they were on day 6 or maybe 7 but Logan was still sick, all he did was sleep or lie down on the couch but Zoe reassured him it was normal no matter how much he hated seeing it. One thing he loved however was coming home to Zoe, she had the ability to make him forget whatever crap he had gone through that day even if all she did was lie beside him.

Zoe didn't mean to get so hyped up over Jonah and his annoyance he just got under her skin and not in the way Wade did. There was nothing sexy about Jonah sure he was attractive but not sexy and what others described as southern charm she described as arrogance. He annoyed her and worst of all, the town loved him he was like Golden Boy 2.0 returning home and she hated it. She also knew Wade was sick of listening to her moan but Lavon had banned her form speaking about it and she knew Wade was way too nice to ever tell her to stop.  
She looked down at him; she was propped up in bed reading a magazine and he was lying flat on his back semi-comatose when she noticed something on his upper arm.

'Wade what is that?' she pointed to the mark on his arm, it looked like a bruise or cut but she wasn't sure.

'I dunno…' he grumbled 'you're the Doctor not me. I got it today must've banged it or somethin' I guess.'

'Well it looks bad come here let me see, come on sit up.'

'Zoe….' He groaned as she pulled him up.

'You have like, a...' she peered closer at the wound 'It looks like metal.'

'It's not metal.'

'How do you know I thought you said you weren't the Doctor in this relationship?' She reached into the drawer of the night stand and rooted for a tweezers. Once she found it she wiped his wound and began pulling out the pieces. Wade tried to act like the hard man but he couldn't, it hurt really badly. At first Zoe thought it was a wire of some sort but turned out it was 5 shards of glass and once Zoe showed the pieces to Wade he remembered how Jesse playfully pushed him into a loose panel of glass and it smashed. Zoe could only roll her eyes at their childishness and continued to fix the wound.

'Do you miss it?'

'Miss what?' she asked too focus on her work to really process what he was asking her.

'Like surgery, you know stitchin' people up and all that? Like they do on Grey's Anatomy? '

'How many times do I have to tell you, real hospitals are not like that at all but to answer your question… yeah sometimes I do but luckily I have you and your clumsiness to keep me on my toes.'

'Glad I can be of some use to you.' He leaned over and kissed her catching her completely off-guard not that she was complaining as she let the cotton swab and disinfectant fall from her hand as he completely disregarded the cut on his arm and slowly moved his body onto hers as he felt the bottle of disinfectant against his thighs.

'We should probably stop…' Zoe said as she tried to catch her breath. Wade shook his head and continued to run his hands up her back, Zoe couldn't resist him anymore and let out a little laugh 'Or you know we could just-' she was unable to finish as she finally gave into him and let him kiss her neck.

The next day Zoe sat at her office desk counting down the minutes before she could go home to Wade and Logan, just five more minutes and she was finished with Jonah Breeland and his annoying face and perfect smile. She was free to go home and spend time with the person she actually cared about and that's what she loved most. Knowing she had a family to come home to was the best feeling in the world and she wanted nothing to change that, ever.  
For the most part she did nothing all day except browse the internet for clothes for Logan and bargains on things she knows she will never use or need. She had a few patients but nothing major, when was there ever anything major in Bluebell anyway. Mostly all she could think about was what Wade had asked her the night before, about missing surgery. She had given him an honest answer, she did miss surgery and working in a real hospital with real patients, patients who had ailments other than ingrown toenails and poison ivy.  
She could hear noise coming from outside and presumed it was Jonah telling one of his 'amazing' stories from his travels, even though she wasn't convinced he went far. She could have gone out there and made friendly conversation but she was happy where she was when her phone began to ring and it was an unknown number.

'Hello, speaking.'

'_Oh good I finally caught you. This is Dr. Capshaw head of surgery at Columbia. I'm calling you about a job__ opening__ in our Cardio Department_.'

Zoe nearly dropped the phone from her hand as he continued to speak. _'__ Now I won't keep you long I'm sure your very busy so…__One of our cardio fellows has to take a leave of absence , for around 3 months and well I have heard great things about you and knowing who your father is I'm sure __some of those talents have been pass on. So I would like to offer you a job.'_

'Wow…this is completely out of the blue. Thank you, wow. I am speechless…you do know I'm living in Alabama right?'

She heard a small chuckle from the other end of the line '_Yes I am well aware of your whereabouts I have had my eye on you since you left med school__ and I can't say I disagree with the Chiefs decision to let you go to develop your bedside manner but I also know what you're capable of and who knows maybe this will lead to a permanent__ position.__ Hopefully you'll consider it_.'

'Most definitely I will consider it. When do you need an answer?'

'_By the end of the __week__. Let me give you my secretaries number and whenever you make a decision just ring her and I'll get back to you._'

She scribbled down the contact number he had given and smiled.

'Great I'll get back to you and thank you again really, you have no idea just how honoured I am.'

She hung up the phone and slouched into the back of the chair smiling, she wasn't sure what to think but she was happy about it that's for sure. She hadn't much time to dwell on the good news as she could feel a presence in the room and that presence was Jonah. He stood there with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

'What do you want? I thought I told you to stay on your side of the line at all times.'

'Interesting phone call you got there Doctor Hart.'

'What are you talking about? And were you eavesdropping because that's extremely rude.'

'Come on, I've been there. Getting that phone call from the Chief…that warm fuzzy feeling you get. I could smell it from a mile off. So come on who was it? Stanford? Hopkins? Columbia?'

Zoe dropped her head trying to ignore him but Jonah was smart, that she could credit him.

'Ahh it was Columbia wasn't it? Yep sounds about right. Excellent programme up there…in New York….'

'Would you just shut up and stop listening in on my phone calls! It's rude!'

Jonah laughed as he heard noises behind him he turned to see Wade approaching them with Logan in his arms. Zoe knew it was him given Jonah's reaction and rushed to hide the paper with the Chiefs contact details.

'Wade, my boy. What brings you round here at this hour?' Jonah asked all excited as Wade pushed his way past him and into Zoe's office.

'Well Logan seems to be on the mend and we have no food in the house so we figured we'd come by and surprise the Doc and take her to dinner.'

He looked over at Zoe who was smiling but in a weird way. She walked over to him and lifted Logan from his arms while giving him a kiss. Jonah watched on, he was intrigued to know what Zoe would do next.

'What were you doin' on Zoe's side of the surgery Jonah? She lure you in to kill you?' Wade joked as Zoe kept all her focus on Logan to ignore the stares from Jonah.

'Nah she was just giving out to me for listening in on her big important phone call. You know how it is.'

'What important phone call?'

'She got a phone call from-'

'Mobile! Yeah the hospital in Mobile rang about one of my patients who was admitted, they just rang to say everything was A-Okay.' She laughed nervously as Wade shrugged his shoulders, he was sick of listening to her go on about patients so it meant nothing to him; he just wanted to go eat.

'Okay well we're gonna go, See ya later man.' He reached out for Zoe's free hand and interlocked their fingers together as he guided them out of the practice.

Zoe looked back at Jonah with a scared tint in her eyes as she gave him a look, a look that said 'Please don't tell Wade about the call.'

Jonah could only wink at her as he moved further and further away from her until he had disappeared behind the desk….

.

.

.

.

**Jesus Christ I hate the writers. Why did they make us watch that Zeorge crap? Like seriously? Ugh I'm so so angry. Anyway please please let me know what you thought. Thanks **


	11. Dreams and Decisions

**I know conflict isn't exactly what us Zade shippers need right now but it is necessary. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless (:**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

'It's Thursday.'

'Yes Jonah I am well aware of what day it is.'

'One day away from Friday, the end of the week…'

'I am also aware of that.'

'Hmm I wonder what is happening on Friday…who is calling on _Friday. _That is the question.'

'Spit it out you little brat.'

'Spit what out? The fact that there is a position open for you in one of the best hospitals in the country and they need an answer by tomorrow and oh yeah you still haven't told your husband about it. Spit that out?'

'Why don't you have any job offers? Job offers far far away from here.'

'Aww come on. We all know you're going to miss me when I go…if I go. I'm starting to realise how much I've missed home you know treating like 3 patients then spending the rest of the day chilling with buddies drinking beer. Buddies like Wade, you know Wade right?'

'Jonah you have three seconds to get out of my sight or I will kick you so hard up the ass your grandchildren will have bruised butt cheeks, now go!.'

Jonah walked out of her office laughing to himself as Zoe slammed the door shut and grunted. Jonah Breeland was making her life a living hell and the worst part was she couldn't tell anyone about her frustration especially Wade because that would mean telling him about the job offer and she didn't have the nerve to do it. She didn't know why, they had discussed that if one day a job came up that she really wanted they would consider their options but now was not the right time especially not now, he had finally started work on the bar, real work…the floors had been laid down and the ceiling was almost plastered and for the first time ever he was actually excited about something other than her.  
She pulled open her drawer and picked up the piece of paper with the Chiefs number. It was as if the words were jumping out at her on the page, her stomach felt sick, she had spoken to him again, the day after he called her. After the shock had worn off and she had time to ask all the appropriate questions about the position. It was too late to tell Wade, he would be so angry at her for not telling him straight away and she couldn't lie and say she _just _got the phone call because then he would say she hadn't been given enough time to think. Her head was exploding.  
She had told Jesse but only because she couldn't keep it to herself anymore and the fear of Wade finding out from Jonah was too much so she figured if Jesse knew then he would be able to calm Wade down _after _Jonah spilled the beans. Jesse was shocked, he could have flown of the handle about her perfect timing, just as they had started work on the bar but she was close to tears so he held his tongue and instead comforted her and encouraged her to tell Wade before it was too late.

'Hey…'

Zoe lifted her head to see Wade standing there, god he looked amazing and he wasn't even trying. Who knew one person could make a 10 dollar pair of jeans look so good, topped off by a red and black plaid shirt he looked angelic.

There was an awkward atmosphere.

'Hey…'

'You were gone this mornin' before I got out of the shower.'

'Yeah sorry, Jonah rang to say we were swamped so I took Logan to Lavon's in case you were wondering where he had disappeared to.'

Wade looked behind his shoulder; he was the only person in the building apart from Zoe and Jonah…even Addie had gone off to an early lunch. He knew Zoe was avoiding him, all week long she had been coming home as late as possible and leaving as early as possible all why saying as little as possible. He didn't know what he had done to piss her off so much he knew she had been hurt by the pregnancy scare but he didn't expect her to take it this badly.

'Zoe…are you okay? Did I do somethin' to piss you off cause-'

'No, you did nothing wrong.' She smiled at him to ease his pain and signalled for him to come closer to her, resting against the desk and grabbing a hold of his shirt 'You did nothing wrong, at all. Trust me.'

'Then what is it? Is it cause of the pregnancy cause-'

'No. It's not that, well its kinda cause of that but..' she paused, now was her chance to tell Wade, he was calm and relaxed and he had that desperate look in his eye, that look he got when he just wanted to see her smile, to see her happy.

'But what?'

Okay this was it; she took a deep breath 'Wade that call Jonah was talking about….' And as she uttered his name Jonah came bursting through the door 'Zoe we have to go. Now.'

'What why?'

'Brick rang to say there was an accident on the Jenson's farm just outside of town and he needs us there until the ambulance arrives. I got the stuff in the car, come on'

Zoe sighed, she didn't want to let go of Wade's shirt but she had to 'Okay fine, just give me a minute please?' She wasn't messing with him and neither was he; he nodded and walked out feeling bad he had walked in on what he presumed was Zoe telling Wade about the job.

'Zoe, what's goin' on?'

'I have to go but can we talk later please?'

'Yeah sure.' He was upset 'Go.' He let out a little smile to show her it was okay to leave but his heart was telling him he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him.

'Okay…' she reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek 'Bye…'

XXXXXXXXX

_Please pick up, please pick up, C__ome on _Zoe thought to herself as she held her cell to her ear, pacing the empty corridor of the hospital. She was so tired that at one stage she considered taking a quick nap in one of the wards.

'Hello…' Wade said sleepily on the other end of the line.

'Wade. Finally I have been trying to call you for ages, were you asleep?'

'Logan and I fell asleep on the couch, I just moved him up and left my phone downstairs, I figured since you didn't call you got caught up at the hospital…How is everyone?'

'They're going to be fine, Mr. Jenson is in surgery to repair a-'she paused, he didn't know or care about all that medical mumbo jumbo 'he's going to be fine. They all are.'

'That's good, so you and Jonah on your way back or do you need me to come get you?'

'We're leaving in a few minutes. I should be home by nine.'

'Alright I'll see ya then.' He said coldly through the phone as Zoe's heart sunk.

The ride home was silent. Zoe was tired and grump and her feet her and she was most definitely in no mood to listen to Jonah Breeland. He himself was silent, it had been a long day and having to sit with Zoe, who barely said two words all day, was painful.

'You did good today …' Jonah said finally breaking the ice.

'A compliment from Jonah Breeland, wow I'm honoured.'

'I like to dish 'em out every now and then.' He gave her a smile as she held her head up with the support of her bent arm against the window.

'Eyes on the road, I'd like to get home alive please.'

'But if you get home alive that means you will have to tell Wade? Wait a minute, is Zoe Hart actually going to tell her husband the truth?'

'Okay first of all I didn't lie to him, I just haven't figured out a way to tell him yet.'

'To tell him that you have been offered a job others would kill for? He'll be happy for you.'

'It's not as easy as that. I'm not afraid of his reaction I'm afraid of how he won't react if you get me.'

'No…'

'His whole life he's given in, he's put his happiness on hold heck he put his life on hold for others, his mom, his dad, Jesse and he's finally doing something for him, achieving his dream and I don't want to deny him of that, I can't….I love him too much to just let him put everything on hold, again.'

'You can't just jump to conclusions until you talk to him Zoe, your shooting this down before it even has the chance to take off.'

'Why do you want me to take this job so badly? I mean I know you want to take the practice from me but-'

'What do you mean 'take the practice'?'

'Well that's why you're back right? To work with Brick to snake the practice from me?'

'I'm back to see my family until I get a job offer, I have no interest in working with Brick in that stuffy practice all day, thank you very much.'

Zoe scoffed, she had been wrong about him this whole time. She felt bad, she had been a serious bitch to a guy who was actually nice, arrogant yes but nice.

'You're too good for that backwards town you know that right? All those years of med-school the gruelling hours, being an intern? All for what? Treating swollen ankles and common colds in a town that gets 70 degree heat in January?' He scoffed 'Wade deserves to be happy, and he is, with you. He made all those decisions because he had to and he'll help you with this one too but for god sake Zoe, you go on about how great a guy Wade is, how he is this martyr so why don't you let him be that guy?'

Jonah pulled up outside the house as Zoe sat there dumbstruck by Jonah's outburst, she didn't know what to say no one had ever spoken to her like that before except for Wade. Jonah was right she needed to be honest with him but mostly with herself.

'I've grown up with Wade and never have I seen him as happy as he is now. Just remember that okay?' he smiled at her as he reached over and pulled open the door, Zoe slowly climbed out of the car giving him a soft smile as a thank you as he drove away. She took a long drawn out breath before slowly walking up the porch steps. The lights were on and the door slightly open.

She decided the best way to approach this was to keep calm, to the point and to not be distracted by his angelic features.

'Wade…?'

She looked around the empty living room, maybe he was in bed? She heard noises from the kitchen and walked in to discover Wade standing at the fridge in nothing but his boxers and a towel hanging around his shoulders, his hair was still damp from what she presumed was him having a shower.  
Zoe felt her knees quiver, why did he have to look so beautiful?

'You hungry? Logan and I ate at the Rammer Jammer but I can make some pasta or somethin', if you like.'

'No I'm fine thanks, Jonah and I ate while was in surgery.'

'Okay.' He slammed the fridge door shut and moved into the living room. Zoe sensed he was being distant and she knew she had to speak now before she broke down in tears.

'That thing I wanted to talk about earlier today…you think we could pick that up again now?'

Wade sighed and nodded as she took his hand and led him to the couch. She tried to sit in a number of positions in order to feel less awkward but nothing worked all she had to do was to look into his eyes and feel crushed.

Zoe opened her mouth to speak but Wade cut her off 'Look I know you have been actin' weird all week and I don't think I have done anythin' wrong I mean I know I'm always with Jesse at the bar but that's only cause we wanna get the brunt of it done-'

'Wade that's not it-'

'No let me finish, I thought it was that but then I thought maybe it was because of the pregnancy test, And Zoe.' He gripped her hand in his 'If that's it. If that's the reason you've been acting so weird, that you want a second kid so badly then I'm gonna do somethin' bout it' Zoe started to smile at his desperation to make her happy 'I'm serious we can go upstairs and do it right now. I'm ready, I'm always ready!'

Zoe laughed but he kept a serious face. All he wanted to do was see her happy and this past week she had not been happy.

'Wade it's not that but thanks for the offer however romantic it was.'

Wade smirked 'So what is it?'

Zoe breathed in an endless breath and closed her eyes to compose herself 'That phone call Jonah was talking about a few days the one he was listening in on. It wasn't a call from the hospital in Mobile…It was a call from a hospital in New York, Columbia actually.'

'What's wrong? is it your mom? Is she sick?'

'No my mom's fine. It was the chief of surgery, turns out he is quite the fan of mine….and well he offered me a job.'

Wade froze. He wanted to speak, he did but he just couldn't, the words wouldn't come out.

'It's not permanent, it's for 3 months at most until one of their Cardio fellows is back from their retreat which is society speak for rehab.' She chuckled nervously hoping it would spark a reaction from him 'I have to give him an answer by tomorrow.'

Zoe looked at Wade who sat there silently, even more silent than usual. She was beginning to get emotional and he had to say something, anything or else she would just drop to her knees in floods of tears.

'Wade please say something, anything. Even if you it's just to scream at me….'

'So, New York.'

'What?'

'We'd have to go to New York?'

'Well yes but no…no okay look we are not moving anywhere. We are going to talk about this together and make a decision together.'

'But you've kinda made that decision for us already haven't you? By not tellin' me til now you've decided. You wanna go.'

'No, Wade that's not true-'she watched as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He was upset and frustrated and she knew he was doing all he could to stay calm.

'Yeah it is. I'm not givin' out to you for it. It's who you are.'

'It kinda seems like you are.'

Wade took a deep breath 'Look Zo, I don't want to fight with you over this but I can't help but feel like that's what we're gonna do.'

'Fine! Let's fight about it!' She said in a slightly higher tone 'Tell me your opinion on this; tell me what you think seen as you seem to know so much about me and who I am.'

'I think you've already decided that you're going. I mean you don't know how you're gonna, where you're gonna stay, if me and Logan are gonna go with you but YOU have decided, I know you, you want this. Don't tell me otherwise.'

'No.' she shook her head.

'Come one Doc…'

'No, you're wrong.'

'Doc..'

'Okay fine! I WANNA GO. Is it such a crime that a surgeon wants to work as a surgeon?! Is that such a horrible thing?'

'NO!' he snapped back 'The horrible thing was leaving it til now to tell me! I'm your husband Zoe I should have been the first one to you told! Not Jonah!'

'I told you, Jonah walked in while I was on the phone and I have spent the past week at his beck and call just so he wouldn't tell you before I had the chance!'

'And you want a medal or something now? Congrats you told me.'

'I'm sorry…okay I screwed up but it all just happened so fast that I panicked!'

Wade shifted around in a fit of anger before storming out the front door, Zoe followed quickly after as she was not about to let him storm out like he did every other time they fought.

'Where the hell do you think you're going you're half naked?' she screamed at him as he stood there in his boxers as he began to feel the nights dipping temperature against his skin.

'I'm going outside so that we don't wake Logan because he has not had a good night's sleep in a long time and he doesn't need to hear us scream at each other.'

Zoe shook her head as she felt the tears forming, she didn't know why she was about to cry, she wasn't the one being told her partner had gotten a job a couple thousand miles away and failed to tell her for a week. He was the one who should be upset, he was but he wasn't showing it very well. He tried to mask it by pacing the porch in his bare feet and making as less eye contact with her as possible because he knew, like always, once he stared into her eyes he would cave and get that feeling, the feeling of picking her up and kissing her for hours on end but he had to stand strong, they had to deal with this, like adults.

He took a deep breath and decided the best thing to do was to start fresh, to take deep breaths and start again.

Wade rested his weight against the porch railing with his back to the front garden. Thinking of what to say... thinking of what to do.

'3 months huh?'

'Yeah.'

'And um, could it be longer than that?'

'He said that there could be a permanent position afterwards but I'm not interested in that. That you need to know okay, I don't want to leave Bluebell for good.'

'You just want to leave for 3 months.'

'Don't put it like that please.'

'Well how do you want me to put it? That we're all gonna go on a nice vacation for 3 months and come back with sun tans? There is no other way to put it.'

'I know, you're right and you have every right to be mad at me for lying to you but I just, I never expected it to happen like this'

'Like what?' He asked in a slightly calmer tone.

'All of this. I always thought that our first few months of marriage would be carefree and fun but so far it has been filled with chicken pox and pregnancy tests, and now this has come along and I just… I feel stuck.'

Wade sighed 'I mean I'm no expert on this stuff but I'm fairly sure that this is a marriage, you know we gotta deal with this crap sometimes and this crap just happens to be your dreams, our dreams.'

Zoe let out a little laugh as Wade held out his arms as a signal for her to come closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her cheek against his bare chest. She felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders as she listened to the rhythm of his heart.

'New York…' he whispered to himself but Zoe could still hear him.

'No… we haven't decided anything yet.'

'Yeah we have, I'm playin' the husband card here and sayin' that you're takin' the job, it's your dream. I'll talk to Jesse.'

Zoe winced 'He already knows, I had to tell someone and he was there.'

Wade gave a soft chuckle and pulled her in closer 'Well at least he will have time to calm down before I tell him to stall the bar.'

'Wait what?' Zoe pulled away and looked up at him 'What do you mean stall. Why would you stall?'

'Well I can hardly be in Bluebell and New York at the same time.'

'Why would you be in New York?'

'To be with you.'

'Wade you're not stopping work on the bar to go New York with me. I'm not letting you.'

'You're not lettin' me?'

'That's right. This is your dream, that bar is what you have been working for and I'm not going to get in the way of that again. I'm playing the wife card.'

Wade smiled at her stubbornness 'But how will we manage, it's a long time, what about Logan? He can't go that long without seein' you. I can't go that long without seein' you. I'll go crazy!'

'See they have these magical things called aeroplanes-.' She began to laugh as Wade knocked his head back and smiled at her sarcasm and her attempt to cheer him up. 'You guys can fly up all the time and I will fly home every free chance I get which will be most weekends and the odd Monday and we will be on the phone all the time. It can work, but Wade I am not letting you give up on your dream; I won't do that to you.'

Wade took a long pause 'It's gonna suck.'

'Yeah it is but think of all the fun we're gonna have when we are together.' She whispered up to him as he felt her hands move down his torso and onto the band of his boxers. He smiled at her and laughed.  
They were both fairly sure that the experts out there would criticize their method of dealing with issues but they thought it was sound. In the space of half an hour they had gone from lies and tears to a solution and sexual propositions.

Deep down both Wade and Zoe hated the idea of being apart for 3 months but it was the best compromise as neither was willing to let the other one put their dreams on hold.

'I really really love you Wade Kinsella you know that?'

'I could say the same bout you Doc.' He bent down and kissed her nose.

'And I especially love you when you stand outside in the middle of the night in just your boxers.' She said laughing as Wade looked down feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Well I figured that you're gonna need to see as much as it as possible before you go!' he kissed her again but this time on the lips.

Wade dropped his hands so that they were resting on the top of her legs, once he had a firm grip he hoisted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his body. He made his way back towards the house and pushed open the door as Zoe showered his neck in kisses.

'Hey Doc…'

'Yeah..' she whispered as he set her down on the couch.

'You know what we're gonna have to do now?'

'What?'

'Tell Lavon.'

Zoe began to laugh, it seemed like the easiest thing to do because they both knew telling Lavon was going to be rough but she decided that it could wait until tomorrow as right now all she wanted to do was be with her husband.

**I really wanted to address Zoe's career because I feel like at some stage the writers are really going to have to address it cause**** let's be honest eventually she is going to want to work in a real hospital, do surgeries so I felt that this would be the easiest way to write it…. Please let me know what you thought and thanks **


	12. Here's to our dreams

**I hate everything about HoD right about now.  
Arghhhh. Anyway; really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was kind of emotional at the end because again, going off experience my dad's job involves him going away a lot so I know what it's like to say good bye. Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lavon watched as Wade scoffed down the bowl of cereal within the space of 20 seconds. He was so engrossed in his meal to notice Lavon staring at him from across the kitchen. To his disappointment Wade discovered the cereal box was empty so he returned to the fridge in search for something else to nibble on.  
With one eye on the clock above the door Wade decided on a bar of chocolate and a pint glass of orange juice, which was where Lavon drew the line.

'You done eatin' all my food yet?'

Wade looked down at the pile of food around him, he didn't realise just how much he had eaten, he gave Lavon a quick smile and returned to his snack.

'What time does Zoe's flight get in at?'

'Like an hour. I'm goin' now, just gonna finish this then I'll go.'

Lavon nodded his head suspiciously 'I see. So tell me again why you stayed here and Zoe and Logan went to New York?'

Wade paused; he tried to act as calm as possible 'I told you, the tiles for the kitchen were arrivin' from Birmingham and Jesse and I have been puttin' in as many hours as possible to be ready for the delivery of the cookers and other kitchen appliances next week.' Technically that wasn't a lie, they were working overtime to be ready for the installation of the kitchen but he may have failed to tell Lavon the real reason for Zoe going to New York was to meet with the Chief of Surgery at Columbia and to sign her contract. He thought about telling Lavon but he figured he should wait until Zoe was back and let her tell him seen as that way if he got angry he could only scream and not throw any punches.

Lavon had his doubts about Wade's reason for staying, for some reason it just didn't add up but he wasn't going to question it and he had enjoyed the past couple of days with just him and Wade, back to the old days.

'You know I was thinkin' maybe I could come with you to collect them then we could all go out for dinner in Mobile, what do ya think?'

'Ordinarily I'd say yeah but I'm sure they are goin' to be tired and will just want to head home, you know with Logan and everythin'….'

'Nonsense. Lord knows that boy could go on forever, come on now Lavon Hayes insists.'

Wade cringed, he knew Zoe was going to kill him for agreeing but maybe this was the perfect opportunity for telling Lavon and they would be in public so he would have to remain calm.

'Okay fine…. But you're payin'!'

'Yes! I'll just go call Lemon she's gonna want to come with us too.'

Wade waited until Lavon had left the room to knock his head against the surface of the counter 'Great' he thought to himself, not only was Zoe going to have to tell her best friend she was leaving for 3 months she was also going to have to listen to Lemon Breeland say I told you so to Lavon. He suddenly didn't feel that hungry anymore so decided it was best to wait in the car for Lemon and Lavon who just happened to be the two slowest people on the planet with no regard to the fact Zoe's plane was landing in 20 minutes and how he wanted to be there when they walked through the doors at arrivals.  
They had been gone 4 days and he missed them so much, how he was going to go 3 months without seeing her, it was painful and even though he knew he would see her every couple of days he much rather they were together be it in New York or Bluebell.

'Wade you know there was no need to honk that god darn horn so loud at that man, he was just asking for directions' Lemon said as they walked through the doors of the airport.

'Lemon the guy was takin' up two spots and he was not askin' for directions he was chattin' her up and I don't have time so see some 40 year old perv hit on a college freshman.'

Lemon made a face at his mood. She knew he was nervous about seeing Zoe and Logan but there was no need to be so grouchy. She could also agree with Lavon in saying that Wade and Zoe were hiding something from them and were determined to keep it to themselves but that was not how Lemon Breeland worked and she was going to find out what it was that had them acting so strange even if it caused Wade to have a stroke.

They positioned themselves right in front of the double doors just in time for Zoe and Logan to walk out or rather Logan run out and Zoe chasing after him. It couldn't be classified as a run but more a glorified wobble as he was made a beeline for Wade who was down on his hunkers with his arms wide open. Logan fell into his arms with a smile on his face as Wade hugged him. He buried his head in between Logan's head and shoulders getting that whiff of strawberries from his hair that came from that shampoo Zoe insisted on using and even though he hated the idea of having his son smell like strawberries he quite liked it and it was the source of most people's compliments towards Logan.  
Wade planted a quick kiss on Logan's cheek before picking him up into his grip so he could stand to his feet. Logan, who didn't seem to be affected by the long flight was in a brilliant mood and immediately found amusement in slapping his small hands against Wade's face and pulling at his lips while laughing.

'Daddy really missed you buddy…Hey Logan, look who came to see ya? It's Lavon; yeah…you wanna go over to him?' Lavon smiled and gladly took Logan from Wade's grip so he could welcome Zoe home.

'Hi baby…' he said as he pulled her into him.

'Hi…' she rested her hands on the back of his neck as she pecked at his lips. Lemon and Lavon decided to give them some alone time so when Lemon suggested a trip to the shop with Logan neither Wade nor Zoe protested.

'I really missed you. The house wasn't the same without you and the boy.' He kissed her again this time with a bit more intensity.

'Hmm well we missed you too.' She rested her hands on his chest 'Really missed you.'

'How did everythin' go?'

'Fine, I met with the Chief yesterday and he gave me the grand tour, went over the contract and we talked.'

'Talked? As in the weather..?'

'As in this job is going to reflect very nicely on our bank account...'

Wade raised his brow 'Really?'

'Yeah, I mean I knew it paid well but just not _that _well. Honestly it's the only thing that will keep me there.'

Wade watched her mood drop suddenly 'Hey hey hey remember what we said? No gettin' sad about this until we absolutely have to. And right now we're not bein' sad alright. Plus we gotta focus on Lavon right now.'

'Why?'

'Cause they know somethin' is up and now that it's official, we gotta tell them.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wade decided that seen as Lavon was paying he was going to milk him for all he was worth and suggested Mobile's finest steakhouse. Lavon who was trying his best to butter Wade up in order to ask him what was going on agreed to the overpriced restaurant while Zoe and Lemon both laughed at the fact the two boys were each playing the same game on each other without even realising it. Zoe hoped it wouldn't turn into a game of 'who would crack first' as she was way too tired and wanted to get telling Lavon over with so her and Wade could go home and spend some quality time together seen as now they were officially on the clock.  
Her contract began on the 1st of March giving her just under 3 weeks to convince Jonah to run her half of the practice while she was gone, to get organised and most importantly spend as much time as possible with her two boys before having to say goodbye.

Zoe hated the idea of telling Lavon she was leaving, even if it was only for 3 months but nevertheless it still sucked. He had been so good to her since the day she arrived. When everyone else hated her and treated her like out-of-town dirt he stuck by her and not to mention the obvious but if he hadn't let her live on the Plantation there would be no her and Wade. She had a lot to thank him for but mostly for being her best friend.

The restaurant was quiet, apart from a few locals who sat at the bar and a group of British tourists who sat in the corner they had the place to themselves which meant Logan had the entire restaurant to run around no matter how many times one of them chased after him. How he wasn't exhausted was beyond Wade but seen as he had been cooped up in an apartment for 3 days with Zoe's mother he had some sympathy for the boy and let him run the legs off himself before eventually giving in and climbing up onto Wade's knee and feasting on a plate of chips and chicken pieces.  
Throughout the meal Zoe threw Wade a number of looks encouraging him to tell Lavon but every time he chickened out so Zoe decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

'Lemon, Lavon. Wade and I have something we'd like to tell you.'

'You're getting a divorce?' Lemon piped up.

'What?! No!' Zoe shrieked.

'HA! You owe me ten bucks!' Lavon said at Lemon with a smile on his face. Lemon shook her head and reluctantly handed over the ten dollar bill as Wade scoffed.

'As I was saying…Well, I am-'

'Pregnant?!'

'What?! No!' Wade said all high and squeaky before turning to Zoe 'No, right?'

'Yes.'

'Yes?!' Lavon said excitedly signalling for Lemon to hand him back his money.

'Yes?' Wade questioned nervously.

'No…okay I meant yes as in I'm not pregnant.'

'Ah ha.' Lemon said in a satisfied tone as Lavon groaned.

'Oh thank god...' Wade let out a sigh of relief, letting Zoe go to New York was heart wrenching enough never mind if she was pregnant. That he couldn't bear.

Lavon looked at Lemon, last time he checked Wade and Zoe were trying for another baby or in their words 'seeing what happens' and now Wade was letting out sighs of relief? It was official; he could no longer keep up with the madness that was Zade.  
Zoe picked up on the look of confusion on their faces and decided it was time to end their suffering once and for all.

'What Wade means is….' She looked over at Wade and took a deep breath before turning back to Lemon and Lavon who were growing anxious 'My trip to New York this weekend, it wasn't just to visit my mom.'

Lavon grew worried and shifted in his seat.

'I've gotten a job offer from a hospital in New York. Columbia actually.'

Wade reached over and held her hand and held a tight grip of Logan with the other as Zoe continued 'I've been talking to the Chief of Surgery on and off for the past couple of weeks and this weekend I met with him. He's offered me a fellowship position for 3 months.'

Lavon nearly fell off his chair but like his gut was telling him it got worse. Zoe cleared her throat in an attempt to hold back the tears, Wade squeezed her hand for support 'Anyway Wade and I have talked it over and…I'm going to take it.'

Lemon's eyes bulged out of her head. For the first time in her life she was speechless and Zoe Hart was the reason for that. Lavon looked at Lemon and then at Wade and then at Zoe his heart may as well have been ripped from his chest and stomped on. He had so many questions, so many thoughts but right now all he could do was blink.

Zoe and Wade looked at each other, she knew he would take it bad but it wasn't as if she was dying or anything.

The silence soon became unbearable so Lemon decided to speak, just to ease the awkwardness.

'Columbia? That's-'

'A job?' Lavon interrupted her 'But you already got a job, here in Bluebell.'

Zoe looked down at the table in an attempt to hide from Lavon's pain as Wade cleared his throat and spoke 'Look Lavon man-'

'Nah nah alright Wade look you should be the one freakin' out, with the bar and everythin'. You guys can't just leave.'

'Well that's the thing. I'm not goin', Logan and me we're stayin' here.'

'So you guys _are _splitin' up?' Lemon enquired.

'No we are not splitting up, I'm going to go to New York and Wade is going to stay here and work on the bar, I'll be home all the time and Wade and Logan are going to fly up as often as possible.'

Lemon calmed down a bit, that was a very good solution and praised both Zoe and Wade for making such a mature decision Lavon on the other hand had different ideas.

'Lemon how can you think is this a good idea? Zoe you live here, in Bluebell! Not New York.'

'Lavon I'm still going to live in Bluebell this is just for a couple of months, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity.'

'Well what happens after 3 months? You just gonna come back to Bluebell and treat Bart's swollen ankles?!'

'Lavon…' Lemon said quietly as Wade winced.

'Look Lavon, I know we have sprung this on you awfully fast and that you won't have much time to really process it but I_ need _you to be on board with this okay, me Zoe. I need you to be okay with this. Remember when I first came here and the number of times I wanted to bolt because everyone hated me?'

Wade looked at Lemon who for a long time was the reason for Zoe's unhappiness. It wasn't a nasty stare, just an acknowledgment of how far the two had come and sometimes even found themselves enjoying each other's company.

Zoe reached out for Lavon's hand 'you're my best friend Lavon and you're the one person I need to be okay with this because let's face it Wade is going to need all the help he can get and you're like me just a lot taller and manlier. So please just do this, for me.'

Lavon laughed as he looked at Wade and then back at Zoe 'Lavon Hayes will be okay about this situation for one reason only.'

'What's that?'

'I'm too scared to say no to you….' Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief as she walked over and hugged Lavon 'Thank you.' She whispered in his ear as he held her tight.

XXXXXXXXXX

'It wasn't that bad.'

'It was pretty bad. God I felt awful like I had just told him I was dying or something.'

'But it turned out okay and he seems okay with it.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah…and if not, don't worry he'll come around to it eventually I'll make sure of it.' Wade kissed the top of her head that rested on his bare chest.  
Zoe fiddled with his pendant that dangled from his neck with her index finger as the two lay in silence taking in as much as they could before they had to make that painful separation. Wade did manage to find one positive in this whole thing and that was ever since Zoe made the decision to take the job she had become insistent on them spending as much time together minus their clothes and tonight that meant rushing home after dinner transferring a sleeping Logan into his crib and spending an hour making out on the couch before making the decision to move things upstairs.  
Wade was certain he would never get tired of being with her. Each time was as intense and passionate as the first night they slept together, he thought about it often, that night the intensity of it all and how although a part of him knew that night was partly her easing her pain at the thought of George getting married but also how each time she kissed him she fell in love with him just a bit and for both, it still felt like that.

'Logan isn't going to hate me for this is he?' She asked in a slightly vulnerable tone. Wade quickly snapped out of his reminiscent mood and looked down at her.

'Well why would you think that?'

'Because mothers are not meant to leave their one year olds for a job.'

'Loads of moms leave their kids to go to work your just unlucky that your work is in New York.' He tugged at her little body a little tighter 'and remember we'll see you all the time, he won't hate you. I promise.'

Wade kissed her head again for reassurance even though he knew the idea of leaving Logan was killing her so he decided to change the subject entirely.

'Hey guess what Jesse told me today…'

'What?'

'He's thinkin' about askin' Annabeth to marry him.'

'What?! Are you serious?'

'Yeah, well I mean he'll probably chicken out…but' Zoe hit him playfully 'Taking a page from your book so.'

Wade winced at her comment 'Hey come on now Doc that was mean. It's a scary thing to do you would never be able to do it.'

'I would so.'

'Would not. You'd just start to cry!' Wade started to laugh as Zoe opened her mouth speechless 'I would not start to cry!'

'Yeah you would, you cry at everythin'!'

'I don't cry at everything. Just the things I care about.' Wade looked right at her, into those deep hazel eyes of hers; he brushed his thumb across her cheek and smiled 'I'm so in love with you Zoe Hart and no matter what happens durin' the next 3 months I want you to know that I will always love you.'

Zoe chewed at her bottom lip and smiled; Wade could see the tears in her eyes but didn't comment because he knew they were tears of happiness. Zoe didn't need to reply but instead placed her two hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his.  
Wade moved his hands down along her body that was resting on top of his and gripped at the bed sheet for strength but soon gave in and grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back all while their lips crashed together.  
Out of instinct Wade pulled away to search for protection but when he saw Zoe looking up at him smiling, he soon lowered himself back down and laughed.

'I love you too.' She whispered as he kissed her neck 'and I always will….'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavon stood with his arms folded, he was being stubborn and Lemon was having none of it. She tugged at his folded arms and pulled him closer 'Lavon you cut this behaviour out right now you hear me, Zoe Hart does not need to see you actin' like a stubborn mule. So stop it.'

Lavon rolled his eyes but Lemon was scary and had a very good authority over him so he reluctantly unfolded his arms just in time to face Zoe.  
Her eyes were puffy and her mascara slightly ruined, she had managed to hold it together fairly well all morning but once they made it to the airport the tears began. She held a tight grip of Logan all day and nothing changed as her, Wade, Lemon and Lavon too up residence in the Departure Lounge. Wade found himself pacing the open space in an attempt to take his mind off his imminent pain.

'I will be back in one week okay? Make sure you look after my boys and remember I will still need to call you all the time for Zoe Lavon time so doesn't think that just because I'm in New York I won't be chewing your ear off.'

Lavon smiled as he hugged her harder 'They won't step one place out of line now that Lavon Hayes is in charge…kick some ass up there Big Z.'

'I will.' She said quietly as Lavon pulled away. Zoe turned to Lemon who stood there smiling. There was a sense of awkwardness between them, not tension but awkwardness.

Zoe wasn't really sure what to do so she decided a friendly hug suited best but as she leant in Lemon threw her hands out in protest ' , I feel its best-'

'Lemon just shut up' Zoe said as she threw her arms around her. Lemon was completely taken aback by the Doctors sudden display of affection and gave herself a moment before relaxing into it. Wade and Lavon looked on while smiling. It was nice to see the two women finally getting along.

'Make sure Jonah doesn't completely destroy Harleys practice and legacy while I'm gone okay?'

'I can make no promises Doctor Hart.' Lemon said proudly 'but I'll do my best. Take care okay and for goodness sake do not come back with anymore of those ridiculous shorts!'

Zoe let out a little laugh as Wade made a face of disapproval 'Hey, don't say that. They're one of my favourite things ever!'

Zoe turned to Wade who was holding Logan; she plucked him from his dad's arms and held him close to her. He smelled amazing and she was fairly sure that once she boarded that plane Wade would return to washing him in that generic stuff from the Dixie Stop and the sweet smell of strawberries you normally got from his long blonde hair would be a mere distance memory. Although Logan seemed far more interested in pulling at her hair than being smothered in affection but he humoured her and even obliged when she asked for a kiss.  
This was the turning point for Zoe's emotions, the tears streamed down her face as Logan looked at her wiping the tears away without knowing it. 'Mommy loves you so much and I know that I must look like the worst mom in the world for leaving you but I promise it's not forever…' the tears continued as Wade rubbed her back softly. Zoe gave Logan one last hug before asking Lavon to take him or else she wouldn't get on the plane.  
Lavon obliged as him and Lemon took Logan and told Wade they would wait at the car. They gave Zoe one final goodbye before turning away and walking out as Zoe watched, she was beginning to regret her decision, she wasn't really but watching them carry Logan away was heart wrenching. Wade waited until she was ready to turn around before tugging lightly at the end of her blazer. Immediately Zoe broke down and curled into his shirt for comfort, he comforted her as much as he could and each sob was harder and harder on his ears. He wanted nothing more than to get Logan and all 3 of them hope on the plane, he suddenly didn't care about the bar or the practice or their home for that matter, he just wanted to be with her.

'It's not too late you know. I could always come with you, help you get settled in.'

Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes 'No, it's just me, a couple of suitcases and my mom's apartment besides I know if you get on this plane with me you'll never come home.'

'You know me too well Doc. Come here.' He reached down and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

'I don't want to leave you….'

Wade wiped the tears away with his thumbs 'Doc…'

'No okay, this is stupid. I'm going to go there and it will suck and I won't even have you to come home to, I'll have my mom and Rupert and a cat. Did I tell you they got a cat? I'm not going to be able to do this Wade.'

'Hey, you listen to me right now. You're gonna do such a good job up there and we are all so proud of you so please don't spend your time cryin', enjoy it and remember how I am gonna be thinkin' about you every single day you hear me? And don't worry about Logan, he's in good hands and we'll call you every day.'

'Twice a day.'

'Twice a day.'

'Three times a day.'

'I'm not gonna call you three times a day Doc that's just desperate!' He joked and thankfully it paid off as she laughed through her tears 'Yeah that is kinda sad…but listen up Kinsella you look after our little boy okay? And go finish that bar and make me proud.'

'Yes ma'am.' He pulled her in for another kiss but they were interrupted as they heard the final boarding call for her flight on the intercom.

Zoe knocked her head against his chest and growled.

'Hey look at me…' he lifted her lifeless body from his chest 'I love you Zoe Hart and you are gonna rock this job just like you rock everythin' else you do and you're gonna look sexy as hell while you're at it!'

'Thanks baby and I love you too you have no idea just how…how…thank you for being such an amazing husband and letting me do this.'

Wade smiled and gave her one last kiss before she pulled away 'I'm gonna go…' she let go of his hand reluctantly and began to walk away.

Wade wanted so badly to chase after her but he needed to be the strong one right now, he needed to be her rock right about now and so he stood there, with his hands in his pockets and his heart on his sleeve.

Zoe kept walking although everything was telling her to turn around and not go. So many thoughts raced through her mind… what was she even achieving by going there? Who was she trying to please by doing this? Certainly not Wade or Logan or Lavon… not even her father or at least she didn't think so. Why not turn around and go home with Wade to a life she loved, the wife and the mother in her was telling her to turn around but the surgeon in her, the Hart in her was telling her to keep going, to keep walking.

**Hope you enjoyed and please please please let me know what you thought. I know I must sound like a broken record but anyone who writes these will agree that it is so much easier to writer when you get feedback. Thanks :D **


	13. Does distance make the heart grow fonder

**Okay so I wrote the first half of this with a hangover so if there are a few mistakes blame WKD not me lol…..Anyway I know a lot of people are wondering how I'll write the 3 months where Zoe is in New York and I have 2 maybe 3 chapters of her there but there is a lot of movement and a huge moment in between ;) **

**Hope you enjoy (:**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

'Let's try this one?' Lavon asked as he held a small carton of strawberry yogurt in front of Logan.

'No…' Logan said shaking his head as he rested leisurely in his highchair.

'This one?' Lavon asked again as he gave Logan another option of apricot flavoured yogurt.

Logan laughed an evil little laugh and shook his head again 'No!'

'Well then I give up! What do you want to eat?' Lavon asked as he flopped down on the stool in front of Logan's highchair.

'That.' Logan said pointing to the jar of cookies on the counter. Lavon looked over; he thought he had hidden all confectionaries but obviously not.

'Maybe later.' He said in hope that the youngster wouldn't burst out crying for the third time today. Logan dropped his bottom lip and quivered.

'Aw come now no cryin' today, this is Logan and Lavon's day together! What do you wanna do today?'

Logan looked at him stubbornly. He was definitely Wade and Zoe's son.

'You wanna watch some TV?'

'No.'

'How about we play with the cars?' Lavon pointed to the dozen plastic toy-cars scattered across his living room.

'No.'

'You want to paint? I finally got the last paint stain out of the couch!'

Logan completely overlooked Lavon's witty comment and stuck to his guns 'No.'

Lavon dropped his head 'We could go find Burt Reynolds? I know you love that and seen as your mom isn't here she can't give out to us!'

Logan shook his head and began to cry, straight away Lavon picked him out from the highchair in an attempt to comfort him even though he knew there were only two people in the world who could do that and neither were here at the moment. Lavon bounced him around for a few moments and decided they needed to leave the house and get some fresh air. Before he left Lavon gave Logan a spoon of Tylenol as he had a slight fever but nothing more.

Lavon didn't really want to disturb Wade and Jesse, they were busy varnishing the floors and installing the bar unit which proved to be a stressful task and the last thing Wade needed was to see his son upset. He had been a Trojan the past month and a half that Zoe had been gone and Logan wasn't making it easy, he missed Zoe and was not gone on the whole seeing his mom for 2 days then having her gone for 5 more. She talked to him on the phone but it just wasn't the same.  
Everyone was helping as much as they could and there was a rota going round as to who would mind Logan during the day while Wade and Jesse worked. Wade had tried to leave him in the town's day-care one day but it only took Logan an hour to scream bloody murder and Wade run back to collect him, taking after his father clearly.

Normally Logan would jump at the chance to run across the town square without being chased by his selection of guardians but in the past couple of days he resigned himself to being carried everywhere and today was no different. With his pacifier in his mouth and his head resting against Lavon's chest region the pair made their way across town square when Logan noticed Jesse standing outside the bar on the phone.

Immediately Logan perked up and was clever enough to know where they were and that if Jesse was in sight his dad couldn't be far away.

'Dada!' Logan said pointing to a very stressed Jesse.

He was a smart boy, Lavon had to give him that and he was in no mood to listen to his heart-breaking cries for much longer so he gave in and made his way towards the building site.

'Jesse.'

Jesse swung around to see Logan smiling at him as he tried to wriggle free from Lavon's arms.

'Lavon, what are you guys doin' here?'

'Logan wanted to see Wade and I was runnin' out of distractions. Not even Burt Reynolds could cheer him up.'

'Well thank god you're here because like his son, Wade is havin' a bad day. He's inside, just go right in but be careful not to trip over anything'

Lavon let Jesse resume his stressful phone call and made his way through the plastic sheet that was acting as a proxy door.  
The place looked great. It only had the outline of the finished product though with the bar unit almost in place, the kitchen outback nearly fully functioning and the bathrooms one step off having running water.  
Lavon walked in to discover Wade conversing with one of the contractors over a cracked panel of wood. He looked stressed and agitated and in that moment Lavon regretted bringing Logan to see him.

'Dada!' Logan screeched causing Wade to turn around, straight away the puss on Wade's face disappeared and was replaced with a huge smile as he sent the contractors away and took Logan into his arms.

He planted a kiss on the top of Logan's head 'Buddy you have no idea just how much I needed to see you…'

'Long day?'

'The longest…but it just got a whole load better.' He bounced Logan in front of him who was busy inspecting the goggles around his neck.

'I know you must be crazy busy but nothing could keep him happy.' Lavon put his hand on Logan's shoulder 'But we're gonna go see aunt Lemon at the Rammer Jammer now aren't we?'

Logan pulled a face but Wade was quick to make it a positive 'What!? The Rammer Jammer? Logan how about you and Lavon head over and I'll be over in a few minutes, we can get some ice-cream? Yeah, how does that sound?'

Logan gave a laugh of approval and Lavon rolled his eyes at the fact he had spent the whole morning telling Logan he couldn't have any junk food.

'And then…we're gonna go home and tomorrow mommy's comin' home!'

'Momma!' Logan squealed.

Lavon smiled as Wade passed Logan back over 'This must be the longest she's been gone huh?'

'Yeah, 8 days.'

'How long she home for?'

'4. her longest time yet and it cannot come soon enough!'

'Well hey, for now just keep workin' at this and we'll see you in a bit alright.'

'Alright thanks man, bye buddy.' He waved at Logan who had taken the work goggles with him.

'Bye-bye' he said flexing his tiny hands as Wade smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe tapped her phone against the counter of the nurses' station. She was in New York but her heart and he mind was in Bluebell. She had tried to ring Wade before rounds this morning but it went straight to voicemail and she figured he was too busy with Logan or with work to call back. Either way she missed him and Friday could not come soon enough because come 3pm she was on a plane home to her boys and that was the best feeling in the world.

' … ?' The nurse said from a distance as Zoe stared into a world of her own 'Zoe!'

Zoe jumped at the sound of her name being called in a thick New York accent; she had grown so used to hearing that southern twang that it was going to take some time to readjust.

'Yeah?'

' in 1230 is prepped and so is the OR, so whenever you're ready.'

'Yeah, sure.' Zoe said half dazed as she began to walk down the corridor as the nurse walked alongside her.  
It was a quiet day up in the pre-op wards with Zoe scheduled for only 3 procedures then she was scheduled for a Skype call with Wade and Logan.  
Zoe ran through the pre-op charts as her and the nurse, Shelly made their way up to the operating room. So far Zoe had fitted in extremely well with the staff at Columbia; the nurses were lovely as were her fellow attendings. For once in her life she was actually getting along with people and her bedside manner was golden, maybe Alabama really had changed her for the better.

'Do you know, one of my friends back home is called Shelly? How weird is that?'

'I know. You tell me every single day, you also tell me how Logan's doing, so how's he doing?' Shelly asked sweetly.

Zoe frowned; she didn't know which was why she needed to call Wade.

'Shelly what time is it?'

'3pm'

'Crap. Okay listen I am meant to be calling Wade in one hour so I need you to bring my phone in to the OR and call him for me okay?'

'But I'm not an OR nurse?'

Zoe stopped scrubbing her hands and waited for the scrub nurse to finish tying her gown, she paused and looked at Shelly 'Well today Shelly, today you get to be an OR nurse.'

Zoe nodded her head confidently and smiled 'Let's go by some pass!'

Shelly laughed 'What?'

'I don't know. Let's go!'

2 hours into the surgery and Zoe gave Shelly the go ahead to call Wade. There were 8 or 9 people in the OR all of which were standing in silence as they all waited patiently for Wade to answer the call.

'_Hello?_' Wade said from the other line.

There was a sigh of relief as they resumed to their duties.

'Wade it's me.'

'_Oh hey, I didn't see your name on the screen my brains fried and its only lunchtime_!'

Zoe smiled, he was so cute when he was tired, wandering around like a lost puppy.

'_Actually Zo, I have a picture I want to send you_.'

Zoe's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her instrument into the wide open chest in front of her. She had to stop him before things became very awkward and seen as this was a 4 hour surgery she needed the atmosphere to be good.

'Wade! Before you do anything I need you to know you're on speakerphone to an OR full of people!'

'_Wait what?! Why_?'

'Well we were meant to Skype soon but this surgery is going to eat into that time and I needed to talk to you or else I would break down and no one wants that do we Shelly?'

'No we don't.'

'_Oh..._' Wade wasn't sure what else to say he suddenly felt on-the-spot '_Well the picture, it wasn't dirty. It's of Logan, we had spaghetti for lunch and he managed to get most of it in his hair and across his face!'_

Zoe smiled behind her mask as did everyone else in the room 'Aww. Okay send it on. How is he?'

'_He's fine…_'

'Wade.'

'_Okay fine, he has had a slight temperature the past few days but __we got it under control_.'

'Who's we?'

'_Umm me, Lavon, Lemon you know, basically everyone town_.'

'Describe his symptoms.' Zoe said as she dug deep into the patient's chest.

'_Doc-_'

'Wade, you are on the phone with a room full of Doctors and nurses, describe his symptoms.'

'_Alright fine. He has a temperature, it never went over 101. He got sick two nights ago but I think that's cause Lavon and me chanced him around the house while havin' candy._'

Zoe rolled her eyes as the other surgeons smiled. They were enjoying this.

'_He's tired and he's grumpy, but only cause he misses you. We both do_.'

Everyone in the room smiled to themselves as did Zoe 'Well I miss you guys too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow…' she paused 'But bring him to Jonah and get him checked out just in case.'

Shelly laughed to herself.

'_Okay…Doc I gotta go. We have an order expected any minute but I will call you tonight_.'

'Yeah I have to go too. I love you.'

'_I love you too._'

Zoe flew through the rest of the surgery and was in post-op check-up with Shelly when she couldn't contain her delight any longer.

'How great is my husband?!' She said smiling, not really expecting her to reply.

'He's fairly great alright. I mean if my husband was as supportive about this whole thing as yours is, well. Your extremely lucky.'

'Wait your married?'

'Yeah well for now anyway, we split up 6 months ago. Just waiting for divorce papers…'

'What happened?' Zoe enquired feeling very concerned 'Sorry, I don't mean to pry but-'

'No, its fine. We're both from New York, I got this job not long before he got a job in Portland and I guess neither of us were really willing to sacrifice, to compromise. We tried the whole long distance thing but one day, it just all got too much.'

Zoe looked down at her sleeping patient praying to god that wouldn't happen to her and Wade. Shelly sensed it too and smiled 'But is that makes you and Wade different from me and George.'

'Wait, your husband's name is George?!'

'Yeah why?'

'Nothing, these parallels just keep getting weirder and weirder!'

Shelly smiled 'My husband would have never done half the things Wade does for you. You caught a winner , hold onto him.'

'I plan to do just that. Thank you.'

The two girls made their way down the corridor on their way to get some coffee and chocolate cake with plans to discuss everything from her failed marriage to every milestone Logan has had when a nurse ran out from behind the nurses' station ' '

Zoe dropped her head. Please don't let it be important she said to herself…'Yeah?' She said trying to sound as enthusiastically as possible.

'A pair of lungs has become available, well kinda.'

'How do you mean 'kinda' Marcus? Either there are lungs or there aren't. Which is it?'

'The hospital in Boston called to say they have a patient with 12 hours max left, the patient wants to donate their organs and your patient Mrs White is top of the list. So-'

'Marcus just come out and say it.'

'You're not going home this weekend. Sorry.'

Zoe's heart sunk as Shelly put her hand on her arm 'I'm sorry Zoe, come on lets go get some ice-cream…..'

XXXXXXXXXXX

'What does the cow say?' Wade asked Logan as they sat on the couch with a bowl of fruit in Wade's lap.

Logan had to think about it for a minute before answering 'Moo.' He said confidently and put his hand out to receive a piece of apple from Wade as a reward.

'Good man. What does the cat say?'

_Easy_ Logan thought to himself and meowed like a cat and laughed as Wade dropped a grape into his mouth. Both boys were too engrossed in their game to notice George and Jonah walk through the front door.

'Jonah!' Logan screamed as he pointed at the two men. It baffled most but for some reason Logan had an extremely soft spot for Jonah.

'What's up buddy?'

George pulled a couple of beers out of fridge and took a seat on one of the arm chairs as Jonah slyly took up residence beside Logan and took note of everything he did per request of Zoe via Wade. He didn't appear too worse for wear, he had a slight fever and he looked a little drained but other than that nothing.

Jonah lifted Logan onto his knees and felt his abdomen, it was a little tight and when Jonah asked Wade if he had had any trouble going to the toilet but Wade had nothing to report so Jonah could only put it down to a bug or virus of some sort.

'Well you can tell your wife that I can see nothing wrong with him and if she does not stop leaving me messages every 5 minutes I'll sell the practice behind her back.'

Wade laughed 'Even when she's in a different time zone she's findin' ways to annoy you huh?'

'Yeah-'Jonah was interrupted by Wade's phone as it began to ring in his back pocket; Wade pulled the phone out to see Zoe's name shining up at him. He moved into the kitchen leaving Logan showing George and Jonah his collection of toy cars.

'Hey baby I was just about to call you, to let you say good night to Logan. Lavon taught him how to make an elephant noise it's hilarious. Hopefully he'll still remember it when we collect you tomorrow.'

Zoe could hear laughing in the background and presumed Logan was showing off his new trick, she wanted to smile and laugh but she couldn't. Curled up on her mother's couch wearing one of Wade's hoodies she built up the courage to tell him the bad news.

'_Wade._'

'What's wrong? You're awful quiet Doc.'

'_Remember that patient I was telling you about last time I was home? The woman with 6 kids waiting for a lung transplant?'_

Wade thought for a moment, she told him about a lot of patients 'Yeah, oh no did she die?'

'_No, she's getting her lung_.'

'Really? That's great.'

'_Great for her, there's a patient in Boston who only has a few hours left and once they die will get her lung, I'm expecting a call any minute now telling me to get on a plane to harvest them_.'

Wade's head dropped, she didn't need to say anything, her dull tone said it all 'you're not coming home this weekend are ya Doc?'

'_No…_'

'Well what about after you go to Boston? Can't you just come home then?'

'_She's my patient. I have to do the procedure then I have post op then I have_-'

'Yeah no, I get it.' He said coldly as Jonah and George looked over.

'_I don't think you do.__ You know how badly I wanted to come home this weekend_.'

'You don't need to explain anythin' to me Doc.'

Zoe didn't know how to respond. He was hurting so much.

'Look I gotta go Jonah and George are here but um Jonah gave Logan and check up and saw nothin' a miss so you don't need to freak out anymore. I'll talk to you in the morning'

'_Wade please don't be mad_.'

'I'm not mad Zo,' he was hurt and putting up walls. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.'

'_I love you too'_ she whispered as he hung up the phone abruptly.

The next morning Wade awoke to see a text from Zoe saying she got a call to fly to Boston at 6am so she would be out of contact all day. That suited him fine; he needed time to calm down and to get over it before talking to her again.  
He spent half the day with Jesse at the bar then the rest with Logan and Lavon who tried his hardest to get Wade to leave Zoe a message because he knew that she was going to be just as withdrawn and grumpy as Wade was but he was having none of it. He needed Zoe to come home this weekend not only for Logan but for him, he was stressed over the bar and he needed her to tell him he was doing the right thing, that he was going to be okay, it was all going to be okay.

Lavon was right. Zoe was the exact same as Wade, on the flight to Boston, harvesting the lung and the flight back she was quiet and withdrawn thinking about Wade and how hurt he sounded on the phone.  
She performed the transplant successfully and the delight on the families face nearly brought her to tears. She had given 6 kids their mother back but she couldn't enjoy it because all it reminded her of was getting to hold her little boy, which she couldn't do. After a painfully long day Zoe returned home to find a note from her mom saying her and Rupert were gone upstate for the weekend. There was nothing in the fridge so she decided a Chinese would be perfect so after placing her order and taking a shower Zoe opened a bottle of wine and stuck in the first season of her Sex in the City box-set all while contemplating to call Wade or not.

She was just about to press play on the remote when there was a knock on the door. Delivery guys always had perfect timing didn't they? She thought to herself as she walked over to the door with money in her hand.

She pulled open the door wearing sweats and one of Wade's shirts with no make-up and her hair tied back.

But it wasn't the deliver guy on the other side of the door.

'Wade…what are you doing here?'

.

.

.

.

**Please let me know what you thought! Thanks (:**


	14. The fight we fight

**Thanks everyone for such amazing feedback! Hope you enjoy and please don't hate me too much…!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'Hi…'

'You're not Chinese.'

Wade didn't know how to answer that, the look of shock on her face was too much.

'I uh, we were havin' lunch Lavon and me and he said he couldn't take anymore of me mopin' round the place and that I had to do somethin' so I came here.'

'To New York.'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Cause we can sit around and moan and fight about this crappy situation and we can let it tear us apart or we can do somethin' about it.' He took a step forward, moving away from the door frame revealing his blue button down shirt and scruffy jeans, he was hesitant at first but once he saw the tears form in her eyes he stepped closer to her and rested his hand on her elbow 'We have two options Zo, we either sit around and do nothin' or we fight, fight for what we want-'

'I want to fight.' She croaked out 'I want to fight for this, for us.' She smiled giving him the go ahead to drop his bags and pull her into him. He brushed his nose against hers as their foreheads stuck together.  
Wade reached in and pressed his lips against her as she hooked her arms around his neck holding him as close to her as possible even though they couldn't get any closer.  
It felt so good to kiss him again, the separation was painful and at times she thought she would never get to hug him or kiss him or even get that smell of eath he carried around with him. She felt his tongue creep in along her bottom lip but could not reciprocate the action as from behind him she sensed someone standing there.

'Eh sorry to interrupt but I got a delivery for Hart?' the young delivery man said holding the bag of food in his hand.

Wade let out a laugh and handed the youngster the money 'There you go man, keep the change.'

'Awesome! Thanks!' he said with delight as Wade kicked the door close still holding a tight grip of Zoe's waist.

'Wade! You just gave him a 30 dollar tip!'

'He's probably savin' for college; we may have just funded the next Einstein Doc!'

Zoe burst out laughing; she missed his adorable sense of humour. She took the bag of food from his grip and placed it down on the coffee table. She took his hand in hers and led him down the hallway to her bedroom.

Wade had no objections as to what was about to happen but he was still curious about the bag of steaming hot food, it had been a long day and he was hungry.  
The bedroom door was shut as he pressed her up against it while unbuttoning her shirt, well his shirt actually but it looked better on her.

'Doc, what about the food?'

'Oh we're gonna need it for sustenance.' She teased as she pulled open the door and let him lift her inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe reckoned she had about 2 minutes before her alarm would go off and then she would have to remove herself from the safety of Wade's grip and the warmth of the bed. She listened to him sleep, his light snores sounded angelic and how every time his foot or hand would twitch her heart fluttered.  
He looked amazing, exhausted but amazing and although she had spent the night thanking him for being so helpful the past month and a half she still wanted him to wake up so she could express in words just how much she appreciated him but he looked so peaceful so she decided to let her alarm clock do her dirty work.

That it did and at a minute past 6 a piercing noise darted through the room as Wade let out a huge sigh without moving a muscle or opening his eyes. Zoe rested her weight on her bent elbow and ran her finger up and down his bare chest.

'Hey you wake up.' She whispered into his blonde hair that admittedly needed a trim.

Wade opened his eyes slowly to discover the room in darkness but mainly he saw Zoe looking down at him with a smile on her face, he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear 'I don't think it's time to get up Doc.'

Zoe giggled 'It is, well for me anyway. I have rounds in an hour.'

'No…' Wade groaned pulling her into him and landing a sneaky kiss on her lips.

'I know…' she brushed her hand across his hair.

'I just got here; I thought we could at least have the mornin' together.'

Zoe sighed, she wanted that more than anything 'I know, but I was thinking I have a surgery at 10 and maybe you could drop by, I could sneak you into the gallery.'

'Sneak me in?'

'Yeah get you into a sexy pair of scrubs and a gown.' Zoe joked as Wade laughed despite being half awake.

'I'll pass on the scrubs but I will come see your surgery but first...' he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him onto her 'We still got time to redo what we did last night!'

'Wade!' she couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her neck and finally gave into his temptation.

Once Zoe finally pried herself from Wade's company she had to rush out the door in an attempt to make rounds. The first thing she wanted to do was to tell Shelly all about her whirlwind night but she figured the nurse who was quickly becoming her New York Lavon would appreciate meeting Wade in person. So instead she spent her morning checking on patients performing outpatient procedures and then waited patiently at the doors of the hospital until Wade appeared in her line of vision.

Wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a light blue hoodie with his hair all messy Wade approached her with a bag in his hand. He looked angelic as always and with that smiled plastered across his face Zoe felt weak in the knees.

'Hi baby.' He said planting a kiss on her cheek.

'Hi…what's in the bag?'

'It's not for you.'

'Aww...who's it for?'

'Logan.' And with that Wade reached into the bag and pulled out a small New York Giants jersey. Zoe smiled as she examined it closely, Logan was going to freak when he got this.

'Ohh Lavon is going to kill you!'

Wade sniggered 'I know, that's why I got it!'

'Come on, I'm going to be late.' She said as she grabbed him by the hand and into the madness that was the hospital.

'Shelly!' Zoe shouted from down the empty corridor 'I have a surprise for you!' Shelly peered over the counter of the nurse's station to see Zoe bombing down the hallway with a delicious piece of eye-candy in her grasp trying to keep up.

' , your scheduled for surgery in 10 minutes you may want to leave your Abercrombie man in lobby!'

'Shelly, this is Wade.' Zoe said proudly presenting Wade in front of the tiny nurse who had been working since 4am so was less than up to par but once she got a glimpse of Wade that lack of sleep was just not important.  
He was beautiful, just beautiful as he stood there feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact Zoe was parading him around her place of work.

'The same Wade we were crying over last night?' She asked chirpily Zoe dropped her head as Wade turned red, given the night they had just had you would have never thought they had fought.

'This is Wade, my husband.'

'It's really nice to meet you Wade, I felt like we were never going to get to meet the man who has rocked our favourite doctors world!'

Wade blushed 'It's nice to meet you too.' He held out his free hand and shook hers, firm but soft. Shelly nearly passed out when she heard his soft Alabama accent, she could practically feel the ground fall from under her but she was under the impression that he was used to getting that sort of reaction every time he spoke.

'Wade's going to look in on my aortic dissection this morning aren't you baby?'

'Yeah.' Wade said trying to sound enthusiastic as Shelly laughed 'It's a lot more interesting than it sounds! Come on I'll bring you up.'

'Okay' Wade turned to Zoe and kissed her 'No pressure Doc.' He teased as he walked away leaving Zoe smiling and the rest of the nurses swooning at their southern guest.

Shelly decided to stay with Wade during the surgery for one she was enjoying his company, not in a lustful sort of way but in a friendly way he nice, quiet but nice but she also wanted to be there to see his reaction when he watched his elegant wife cut into a 50 year old man's chest.

'Remind me to never piss her off so much she feels the need to do me what she's doing to that poor guy.' Wade said as he watched with one eye as Zoe cut open the patient's chest.

Shelly smiled as she sat beside him with a stack of patients charts on her knees 'Yeah I could never do it either. Takes a strong person to do that every day.'

'Well they hit the jackpot with Zoe then didn't they?'

Shelly smiled as she watched him; although it made his stomach turn he couldn't keep his eyes off the procedure or rather the miniature doctor performing it. 'The way she talks about you, you'd swear you fell from heaven.'

Wade chuckled 'You'd also never know that it took me almost a year for her to finally notice me and even then I had my work cut out for me.'

Shelly smiled, she wasn't surprised. A fairy tale relationship like theirs was bound to have had a roadblock or two involving a dark-haired beauty with better job prospects and education but in the end they would find each other. Which they did.

'I know we've only known each other like 5 minutes but from what Zoe's told me, you seem like an amazing guy, being so supportive of this whole thing. There are a lot of guys who would have thrown in the towel by now.'

Wade blushed, he hated getting compliments off people he knew he should have been used to it by now but he wasn't. 'She's worth it, she drives me crazy but she's worth it.'

Shelly could feel shivers up her spine when his phone began to ring. It was Lavon.

'Hey man, what's up?'

'_Aw just callin' in, see if you made it there alive seen as you never called last night._'

'Yeah...sorry 'bout that I was uh kinda pre-occupied.' Wade tried to hide his delight from Shelly but she could see it in his eyes.

'How's Logan? Any better?' Wade asked quietly but Shelly could still hear him despite pretending to be filling in patient charts.

'_His temperature is back to normal and the vomiting stopped right after you left yesterday. Did Zoe have any idea as to what it could be?'_

'Uh you know...just um flu.'

'_Wade._'

'Yeah?' Wade asked hesitantly knowing full well what Lavon was going to say next.

'_You gotta tell her, she's a doctor and his mom!_'

'I was gonna tell her but then she had this surgery and she didn't need to be worried. Besides Jonah checked him out and saw nothin' wrong. Look I'll tell her but you know Zoe once she gets a whiff that he _might _be sick she'll be home in two minutes and- Lavon she is doin' so good here I can't tear her away from it cause Logan has a sniffle.'

'_Well alright it's your call though._'

'I know.'

'_Hey look I gotta go to a meetin' but uh just callin' to say the boy's with George and Tansy for the day and Jesse has everythin' under control at the bar.'_

'Lavon thank you. We'll call later alright?'

Wade hung up the phone to see Shelly staring at him with a look that he had seen way too many times off Zoe.

'Tell me his symptoms.'

Wade sighed 'Tiredness, slightly high temperature and uh sometimes he vomits but he vomits when he gets excited so uh' Wade laughed 'you know, he's a kid they're always sick.'

Shelly paused 'Sounds like a bug or virus to me….' She stood up and headed for the door ' Tell her but not until after 2 because she has a super duper important surgery at 12 and you know people's lives on the line or whatever!'

XXXXXXXXXXX

'You kicked some serious ass today Doc.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'How serious?'

'This serious.' Wade reached down a kissed her lightly on her lips.

'Mmm. Well you know I had to impress my observer up in the gallery' she returned his kiss as he held her tighter.

Resting on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table Wade messed with Zoe's fingers as she had her legs thrown across his body and her head against his chest.

'Well your observer was impressed although he did think you looked way sexier in your office back home. Your swivel chair back in Bluebell is so much better than the potato you got up here.'

'Jonah better not be ruining my chair.'

'I check on him and the chair everyday Doc don't worry. It will all be waiting for ya when you get back.'

Zoe looked around the room; it was only a few months previous that they were sitting in this exact spot when Logan took his first steps. That was one of the best moments for them both and for Zoe; she was still waiting for a moment to top that one, a part from their wedding obviously.

Zoe smiled, she fiddled with the button on his shirt as she took in his scent 'I don't want you to think I don't miss home because I do but I love it here.' She sat up to face him 'I really love it here.'

'I can see that fire in your eyes again. That fire you had when you first came to Bluebell, that's what surgery can do to you, that's somethin' I can't do for you so I'm happy for you….and I'm proud of you.'

Zoe smiled and rested her forehead against his. She travelled her hand down his chest and onto his belt buckle 'There are something's you can do for me though however'

'Oh I'm sure I can but….I'm also starvin' so how about we decide on dinner then try out that new bath your mom got that you won't stop ravin' 'bout ?' He gave her a coy look and brushed his nose against hers.

'Deal.'

Wade laughed and pulled her back down to the safety of his chest 'Hey Zo I meant to tell you, while you were in surgery Lavon called-'

As he was about to tell her about Logan being sick his phone began to ring as it vibrated against the glass surface on the coffee table, he reached over and saw Lavon's name on the screen. Coincidence or what? Wade thought to himself.

'Speak of the devil…' once he had the phone against his ear he pulled Zoe back into him allowing her to hear the phone call unintentionally.

'Hey Lavo…-Jesse? What you doin' on Lavon's phone?'

Jesse spoke but it was hard to hear with all the noise and commotion in the background.

'Jesse I can't hear you, what's wrong? Is there a problem with the bar?'

'_Wade-'_the line crackled as Wade could hear Lemon's voice in the background. Wade grew worried as he and Zoe sat up. She was now worried. What was so important?

'_Wade. You guys need to get on a flight__ home__ as soon as possible_!'

'What why? I just got here.'

There was more noise and then a siren.

'_It's __Logan;__ we'__re on the way to the hospital and i__t's not good_.'

.

.

.

.

.

**Please let me know what you thought, have the next chapter almost complete so just have to proof read it. Thanks (:**


	15. The blame game

I **think the anger and rage I get from watching Hart of Dixie has spurred me on to write these chapters lol. Hope you enjoy (:**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Zoe ran her hand through her hair all while keeping an eye on the screen in front constantly updating the dozens of flights flying in and out of the busy JFK airport. She let her lifeless body slump into the chair as Wade paced the floor with his phone against his ear trying constantly to reach anyone back in Bluebell.  
Somehow in the space of an hour he had managed to convince himself this was his fault and that Zoe blamed him that was why she was so quiet but really she was scared. In a matter of seconds she had gone from feeling happy and safe curled up on the couch with her husband to sitting in an airport on red-eye knowing that once she got home she was going straight to the hospital to see her son, her baby.

Neither spoke as the world around them seem to freeze. Wade looked over at Zoe; she sat there all sad and lonely. He was about to go over when he noticed the free space at the airline desk and dashed over giving the young employee quite the shock. Zoe was watching but never really took any of it in, she was numb. That was until she realised Wade was screaming at the young girl and people were starting to stare.

'Now I don't think you do understand!' Wade shouted at her through his clenched teeth.

'Sir I'm sorry we only have 5 flights a day going to Mobile and the next one is completely booked but there is one at 11:30 tonight-'

'We need to get on this flight!'

'Sir a lot of people need to get-'

'OUR BABY SON HAS JUST BEEN RUSHED TO HOSPITAL IN MOBILE AND WE NEED TO GET BACK NOW. NOT AT 11:30 WE NEED TO GET HOME NOW.'

People looked around but Wade never switched his focus from the terrified lady who right about now was probably one more outburst away from crying. Zoe snapped out of her numbing zone and rushed over to him.

'Wade.' She tugged at his arm 'Wade, hey look at me.' She tugged again and this time Wade sighed and turned around, she pulled him away from the desk.

'You have got to calm down or else we won't get anywhere near a flight at all. Do you hear me? Screaming at the girl will not make a difference so please, just sit with me.'

Wade looked at her. The pain was shared between them both, the fear was painted across their faces but what Wade had different to Zoe was the splash of guilt. What if he had stayed at home? Then he would have been able to stop this. This was his fault.

'Please.' She whispered. Wade sighed and nodded in agreement he led her back to their seats in silence. Wade sat forward with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands as Zoe rubbed circles on his back.

'_Attention this is the final call for flight 4397 to Mobile Alabama. Please make your way to gate 16 as the flight is about to leave.'_

Zoe squeezed at Wade's knee asking him not to react to the PA. Zoe wanted to ask him if Jesse or Lavon had contacted them but he was on the verge of breaking down and she was scared to provoke him. They watched as people slowly filled into line and waited to board as the rain battered against the roof. Many gave lost glances at the young couple feeling their sympathy after overhearing their story.

'I'm going to go try and get us some food.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Wade, you have to eat.' She said a little irate.

'Excuse me.' A voice said from behind her, Zoe turned around to see a middle aged couple standing there 'We couldn't but overhear your situation and well we've been there, a kid in hospital and us a million miles away. We want you to have our seats.'

Wade shot up as the woman smiled at them. 'Oh we can't do that.' Zoe insisted but the couple persisted.

'Nonsense. You need to be with your son, please we insist.'

'Besides you'd be doing me a favour. One less day with the in-laws' he joked as Wade smiled. He looked at Zoe and Zoe looked back at him. She wanted to get home as soon as possible and this was their last chance.

Wade nodded at Zoe 'Thank you so much. Seriously thank you.'

They handed over their tickets and Zoe hugged the woman out of impulse as she cried 'Thank you so much.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Lavon!' Zoe screamed as she ran down the hall of the hospital, Wade followed behind as did George who collected them from the airport.

Lavon stood up from his seat that had been his bed for the past couple of hours. Jesse was there and so were Annabeth and Jonah and Lemon and Tansy. There so many people looking at her but all she wanted to do was hunt down Logan but that was proving difficult.

'Where is he? Where's Logan?'

'Zoe-'

'No Lavon please I have to see him.'

'You can't.'

'Why not?' Wade asked, he was just about able to stand he felt so sick not literally but he had a feeling throwing up would make him feel a hell of a lot better.

Jesse and Lavon looked at each other and Lavon decided to explain what exactly had happened that night 'You can't go in there right now because they're preppin' him for surgery.'

Zoe grabbed Wade's hand for support. 'Surgery?' Zoe spluttered out.

'He was fine all day then this evenin ' he just started to vomit like non -stop, he couldn't even keep water down so we called Jonah and when he was checkin' him out we noticed blood in his diaper and then he started to turn a really weird colour.'

'That's when Jonah said to call an ambulance.'

Zoe looked over at Jonah 'What happened?'

'Like Lavon said, just all of a sudden he went from fine to…this.' He looked over at Wade 'Lavon and I weren't lyin' man, he was fine.'

Zoe scrunched her brow, was she just so exhausted she was hearing things differently or was something else going on. Lavon shot Wade a look.

'What do you mean lying? Wade what does he mean by lying?'

Suddenly all eyes were on Wade. He felt his throat tighten and suddenly he felt very uncomfortable. None of this was intentional he never set out to hid anything form Zoe, Logan was fine when he left. There was no cause for concern.

'That's what I was about to tell you when Jesse called last night. Logan had been sick before I left and Lavon called again while you were in surgery to say he was back to normal and that Jonah checked him out… ' Wade waited for a reaction from Zoe, anything at all but instead she turned to a nurse approaching them 'Excuse me, would you be able to give us an update on Logan Kinsella please? He was admitted a few hours ago.'

'Are you related to the patient?'

Zoe looked at Wade and then back at the nurse 'He's my son.' Those words shot through Wade like a knife, she was hurt, really hurt.

The nurse flipped through the chart in her hand 'I have a note here saying he isn't in surgery for another 20 minutes and that once you guys arrived you can see him before he goes under.' She looked over at Wade presuming he was the father.

Zoe wiped the tears from her cheeks 'Is he okay?'

'The Doctor wants to speak to you himself.'

'Okay…' Lavon gave her a look of comfort as Lemon rubbed her back in an attempt to get her to move but she was stuck. The nurse urged them forward but Zoe never moved.  
Wade looked back at her 'Doc come on.'

Zoe looked at his out stretched arm and scoffed painfully 'Don't talk to me.' That was enough to get her going as she brushed past him.

Lavon swore he saw Wade's heart break as they trudged down corridor and disappeared into a ward. They walked in silence as they were handed gowns and led into the intensive care unit. It was amazing, Zoe had spent the past month and a half in the thick of hospital life but for some reason tonight she couldn't hack it, suddenly she was extremely aware of the machines and the tubes but most of all the silence, the eerie silence. It was heart-breaking and she wanted nothing more than to turn to Wade and let him hold her but she couldn't, she couldn't even look at him.

They were led into a small room just off the nurses' station, it was 3 sides window with machines and other devices placed around the room sat a massive crib. Zoe was afraid to look in but the nurse assured her he was out of any pain.  
She was right, he lay there still in his pyjamas with his hands thrown up either side of his head as his hair was all messy and brushed to one side. Zoe was fairly sure a brush hadn't been near it since the day she left but there was something nice about it. He was heavily sedated but you could still hear his light snores despite the tubes in his nose and at the side of his mouth.  
Wade stared into the crib, he looked so small, and all of a sudden he wished for the days Logan would run around the house destroying everything in his path and making as much noise as humanly possible. He would take that over this any day. There was a noticeable distance between them both as they stood at the crib, Zoe stroking his tiny hand and Wade resting his weight against the bars of the crib. He looked over at her, she was scared. He slid his hand over to hers and to his surprise she didn't flinch. It felt nice; it was comforting and just what she needed. She smiled to herself as Wade moved closer but they were interrupted when the nurse re-entered this time with the surgeon. Wade lifted his head but still remained close to Zoe.

'Wade, Zoe this is Dr. Marks. He'll be performing Logan's surgery.'

'Not exactly the news you wanted to receive whilst in New York I'm guessing?' the Doctor said in a peppy tone as he checked Logan's iv. Why was he so calm? Wade thought to himself.

'Can someone please just tell us what has happened? No one will tell us anything.' Zoe pleaded as she stroked Logan's hair.

'It looks like your son has a cyst on his kidney and from the scans we did when he came in it appears it's extremely swollen and if we don't act fast it may rupture.'

'What if it ruptures?' Wade asked as Zoe winced, she knew the answer to that.

'Well hopefully it won't get to that stage but if we get in there and see there is more damage…we're going to have to consider our options.' Suddenly the mood dropped and Wade looked around he had never felt so uneducated in his life. A room full of doctors all speaking in this weird wordless code and he standing there like a fool.

He felt his throat close up and this time the tears were forming in his eyes 'How did this happen? He was fine…'

Zoe squeezed his hand, her initial instinct was to blame him but as she heard the doctors speak and examined Logan's state she realised it very well could have happened to her, it could have been her who put it down to flu as a matter of fact she did, when she called Wade in the surgery she diagnosed it as a bug of some sort.

Dr Marks moved closer to the crib 'I won't know everything until I get in there but it appears this has been growing a long time possibly since birth, it was underlying, a post-birth exam wouldn't have picked this up. No one could have caught this Wade so please both of you, don't blame yourselves.'

'That don't make me feel better Doc.'

'Well it should, now we really have to get moving. I'll give you two a minute. A nurse should be along to move him up in a few minutes.'

Zoe and Wade waited until the Doctors had left before turning back down into the crib.

'I always knew you were gonna be a lively one given who your mom is…' Wade said as he looked over at Zoe with a smirk on his face as Zoe let out a hopeless giggle 'But your also one of the toughest kids out there and I promise we'll be here waitin' when you're out alright buddy?' he leant over and kissed him on the forehead highly cautious of all the wires and tubes hooked up to his young son. He gave Zoe the go ahead as she took Logan's tiny hand in hers.

'Hey baby…if you think that this is going to let you have 2 scoops of ice-cream you can think again!' she laughed 'don't worry you're going to be fine and we love you so much.' The tears rolled down her face as the surgical nurses began to make their way into the room.  
Wade and Zoe watched as they began to wheel him out of the room and down the hall. Wade held a tight grip of Zoe's hand knowing full well she was contemplating running down the hall after them.

'If you want to take a seat in the waiting room one of the Doctors will be out to update you...' the nurse said as she ushered them out of the ICU'

Zoe buried her face into Wade's shirt and sobbed. How was this happening? Why was this happening?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Wade, hey Wade…' Lavon shook Wade's shoulder. Wade shot his head up and immediately looked down at Zoe who was resting her sleeping head on his lap with the rest of her tiny body curled up on the uncomfortable couch.

'What? What was it? Has the Doctor come out yet with an update?'

'Nah nothin' since two hours ago. I got you guys some coffee figured you'd wanna be awake when the Doctor does come out.'

'Thanks' Wade took the cup of coffee from Lavon's hand. He straightened himself but was also careful of Zoe who didn't move a muscle. Lavon pulled up a chair beside them and cracked open a packet of cookies but Wade wasn't hungry.

'So how was New York?' Lavon joked.

Despite all that had happened Wade laughed as he held his left hand on Zoe's side 'It was good I guess before all this happened.'

'Yeah I know what you mean. One minute we were playin' with those little cars he loves so much then the next he's vomitin' uncontrollably.'

Wade sighed 'This is all my fault isn't it?'

'Why would you think that?'

'If I had done more about it when he first started gettin' that weird temperature and gettin' sick, I should have done more.'

'Like what? Give him medicine which you did, check on him every night every 15 minutes which you did, take him to Jonah? Which you did? Wade no one could have seen this comin' like the doctor said it was underlyin'. Don't beat yourself up over it.'

'What if he isn't okay? What then?'

'You're never going to have to think about that because any minute now that doctor is going to walk through those doors and say everythin' is fine.'

Wade shook his head, he wanted to believe Lavon but he couldn't. Why was the surgery taking so long? Logan was a little boy his organs were tiny, they should have been done hours ago.

'They never tell you 'bout this sort of stuff when your girlfriend comes to you one night and tells you she's pregnant…'

'What stuff?'

'This. All of this, the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when he doesn't cry at exactly 3 minute past 7 every mornin' or how when he falls or trips and cuts his knee you imagine all these awful scenarios in your mind and then, when there is somethin' wrong you just pass it off as the flu…'

Lavon sighed he didn't know what to say. Eventually Wade would realise that this wasn't his fault but right now he needed to blame himself, it was his way of really protecting himself. Wade looked down at Zoe she looked so peaceful.

'You think she's gonna go back?'

'I don't know…I don't think so and to be honest I don't want her to go back. I know that's selfish because she deserves to be great and to be a great surgeon but I can't go much longer without her… I just really wish we could catch a break for once….'

'That's not selfishness Wade, you're the most selfless guy I know and even before Zoe you put everyone and their happiness before you and not many guys do that, not even George Tucker!' Wade let out an attempt of a laugh as Zoe stirred on his lap but didn't wake 'It may not seem like it now but look around you have a wife and a son and a life you told yourself you never deserved so I think you guys did catch a break, in the long run.'

Wade looked down at Zoe and tucked her hair behind her ear. Maybe Lavon was right or maybe this was just the beginning of his biggest nightmare.  
He looked around the waiting room and realised he and Lavon were the only ones there.

'Where's everyone else?'

'Annabeth and Jonah convinced them to go, get some sleep and shower up. They said they comin' back in the mornin'.'

'You should probably join them; you've been here for hours.'

'Lavon Hayes is goin' nowhere alright. I'm gonna to the toilet you gonna be okay here?'

'Yeah go. We'll be fine.'

Wade watched as Lavon disappeared out of the waiting room leaving him and Zoe sitting there, she stirred again and this time he decided to nudge her gently.

'Hi.' He said as she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. She pulled herself up and wiped the sleep from the corner of her eye.

'Hi. How long have you been up?'

'Not that long, Lavon got coffee.' He signalled to the cup of almost warm coffee and packet of half-eaten cookies.

'I'm not hungry…or thirsty.'

'Well tough, you gotta.' He reached over and handed her the cup of coffee and a cookie 'You haven't eaten in hours.'

She was in no state to argue 'Fine.'

'Has the doctor been out with an update?'

'Not since last time.'

'Wade about earlier when I told you-'

'Hey don't worry 'bout it. You were scared we both were we just gotta focus on Logan.'

'Yeah okay.' She nodded her head even though she could tell he was hiding the fact he was upset. She rested her head on his shoulder as it was her only source of safety right about now. Wade looked down at her; there was a huge distance between them even though they were touching. Wade opened his mouth to speak when the doctor came through the double doors in front of them. They both shot to their feet as he removed the mask from around his mouth.

'Wade, Zoe-'

'How is he?' Zoe asked anxiously. The doctor paused with a pained expression on his face.

'Oh god.' Zoe shivered as she fell into Wade's arms.

'What's goin' on?' Lavon asked as he re-entered the room.

'Why don't we take a seat?' the doctor said ushering them back down to the couch.

'Oh god. No, no.' Zoe began to crumble as Wade held her close 'Doc what's happenin'?'

'Why don't we just take a seat alright?'

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks so much all the reviews nearly on 100! I was so angry after last week's episode I'm kinda just putting all my energy into this. I'm not exactly up to date on all the medical lingo so I decided to write about this cause my brother had it, has it so I kinda have an idea… Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks **


	16. This is life I guess

**Over 100 reviews! Thanks so much! Thanks for not completely slaying me over the last chapter but I think it's a realistic test of their relationship because married people don't have love triangles! Lol… Hope you enjoy **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe looked the doctor right in the eye; the first thing they teach you in med-school is how to deliver bad news. After her first lecture she went home and practiced in the mirror, a straight face a stiff mouth and a look of confidence in your eye. He wasn't delivering bad news per say but he had news she could tell.  
Wade on the other hand had no experience in reading doctors facial expressions either had Lavon as both men sat there, anxiously. Zoe reached over and took Wade's hand in hers.

'First off I just want to say Logan did great the kid is a real trooper...'

'Thank god!' Wade knocked his head back and smiled as Zoe began to cry; Wade pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head as Lavon smiled a smile of relief.

The doctor smiled and let them gather their thoughts before continuing to speak. 'When we got in there we managed to remove the cyst it was about 4mm deep. We then noticed something below the original cyst and when we took a closer look we realised it was a second cyst…'

Wade's cheery mood dropped rapidly and it was now up to Zoe to take in what he was saying.

'It was smaller than the original one but we removed it anyway. That encouraged me to investigate the kidney furthermore where I discovered two more cysts.'

Wade dragged his hand across his face and Lavon shuddered.

'We removed all 4 and found no more, those 4 were sent to the lab for biopsy and we'll get the results later on. Now I am interested in getting more scans and tests, on his right kidney just in case.' He shifted in his seat moving a bit closer to Wade and Zoe 'The next 12 hours are highly critical for your son.'

'What does all this mean for his kidney? I mean all this hacking can't be good for it.' Zoe asked with confidence.

'Well as I said the next few hours are critical and it is possible that his kidney won't be able to recover so in that case we could put him on the transplant list- but honestly I don't see it coming to that.'

Wade turned a new shade of grey all this was becoming too much for him.

'Here's the thing guys, I'm a general surgeon our paediatric surgeon is away and our hospital- well we're not exactly equipped to deal with this high a case especially not in children as young as Logan. We have to transfer him to the hospital in Montgomery; they have one of the finest paediatric departments in the south and if the results come back…not in our favour then he will need to go to there.'

'Montgomery? That's like a two hour drive, how are they gonna move him with the tubes and all?' Wade asked as he tried to digest the news.

'Well like I said the next 12 hours are critical to your son's recovery and after that we will review the situation.'

'Okay… thank you.'

'Can we see him?' Wade blurted out.

'Not yet but I promise he is in good hands. A nurse will come by and get you when he's back in the ICU.'

'Okay, thank you, thank you so much.' Zoe said as the doctor rose to his feet. Wade was in too much shock to move as Lavon went outside to call Jesse with an update.

'I should probably call my mom or should I wait? I should probably wait you know cause she'll want to come down here and-'

'Zoe!' Wade stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders 'breathe okay, just breathe.'

Zoe looked up at him with tears in her eyes 'He's going to be okay right? He's going to be okay?'

'Come here….' He pulled her into him and hugged her, it was all he could do because honestly he didn't have an answer to her question, he wanted to so badly but he didn't. Instead he held her close and let her sob into his shirt.

'I was so scared, I am so scared. We can't lose him Wade we just can't.'

Wade separated himself from her 'You listen to me. We are not losin' him okay? We are not. He is gonna get over this then we can take him home and be a family again, a real one.'

'You promise?'

'I promise.'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Wade.'

Wade lifted himself from the couch to see Jesse coming down the corridor 'Jesse man what are you doin' here?'

'Lavon called to say Logan was out of surgery and I just couldn't sleep so I came here. How is he?'

'He's got some cysts or somethin' on his kidney.'

'So he's gonna be okay?'

'Well if he makes it through the next 12 hours then yeah and if his tests come back negative or whatever then they are gonna move him to Montgomery.'

'Montgomery?'

'Yeah they are like the main kid's hospital or somethin' I dunno but he has to make it through today before anythin'.'

'And he will alright you gotta stay positive.'

Wade grinded his teeth 'Look around Jesse! This isn't positive alright! This is so far from positive-'

'Wade!' Jesse stepped in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him down 'You gotta calm it okay? Logan is going to be fine you need to stop thinkin' that he won't be.'

Wade could only look at him, he was out of words.

'Where's Zoe?'

'The nurse let her shower in their changin' rooms, she should be back soon.'

'How is she?'

'I dunno, I just-'his eyes filled with tears 'He has to be okay Jesse I can't lose him like I lost mom and Earl…it will destroy us.' He knocked his head against Jesse's shoulder and Jesse wrapped his arms around him. It was only in that moment did Jesse realise just how scared Wade was and how he had been holding it together for Zoe but really inside he was on the verge of self-destructing. He didn't cry exactly but he did grip onto Jesse's shirt for comfort as the two brothers stood there in silence.

'You listen to me Wade, I'm your big brother and I may not have been there for you in the past but I'm here now and I can promise you that Logan is going to be okay, he is gonna wake up and recover from this and you guys can take him home. We're not losin' him like we lost mom.' Jesse hugged him and at first Wade protested but soon gave in and wrapped his arms around Jesse. They were never the closest but right now Wade needed his brother more than ever and Jesse stepped up, at last…

Zoe hadn't exactly anticipated an emergency trip to Mobile when her and Wade were cuddling on the couch so needless to say her packing wasn't up to her usual standard. She decided a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top and a messy bun was sufficient enough and she definitely did not have the energy to apply make-up.  
She felt numb, that was the only way to describe it. She was a doctor she was meant to be able to go through this and not pass any heed over it but suddenly when it's your own flesh and blood lying hopelessly in a hospital crib you feel as if your world is one step away from crumbling and there is nothing you can do about it.  
She wasn't exactly sure of the time it was at least 5 or 6 am and the sun was slowly starting to rise as activity picked up within the hospital. That was when it clicked; she was due on rounds in 5 minutes. She rummaged through her bag to find her phone and dialled Shelly's number praying she hadn't put her phone on silent like she normally did.

'_Hello?_' a voice said chirpily on the other end of the line.

'Shelly? It's Zoe.'

'_Zoe? Is everything okay? Where are you? I hope Wade hasn't convinced you to take the day off because we have a busy day today!'_

'Shelly I'm in Mobile...'

'_Well why on earth would you be there?_'

'Last night Logan got admitted with extreme vomiting and scans showed cysts on his kidney, he went into emergency surgery and is in the ICU now. He has to be transferred to Montgomery once he's stabilized, if he's stabilized.'

'_Oh no Zoe I am so sorry. I thought it was only the flu or something, gosh it escalated fast huh?_'

'Wait you knew?'

'_Yeah, Wade was on the phone to your friend during the surgery and I just presumed it was the stomach flu, he had all the symptoms._'

Zoe sighed, poor Wade. Why was he blaming himself? Why was she so quick to blame him? How awful a person is she to just place the automatic blame on him? 'Wade's beating himself up over it, he thinks it was his fault…'

'_You need to let him know that there was nothing he could have done, and don't worry about us up here, I'll let the chief know what's happened.'_

'Shelly thank you. Just tell him I'll call him later when things settle down.'

'_No problem, look after yourself and keep me updated okay?'_

'Will do…bye.'

Zoe closed the phone call to see her wallpaper which was Wade and Logan and that's when it hit her, seeing Logan's smiling face looking up at her was just the final straw as she cried hopelessly into her damp towel, what if he wasn't okay? What would they do?

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Remember last time we were here?' Wade asked finally breaking the silence between them. Zoe smiled as she recalled not long after they were in hospital Wade proposed. It seemed so long ago but realistically it was only a few months.

'Yeah….you proposed, well a few days later.' She said proudly as they both sat at Logan's bedside. Wade got all embarrassed and smiled 'I almost didn't. Lavon freaked me out right beforehand.'

'What did you have to be freaked out about?'

'George.'

'George?' she asked surprised.

'Yeah… I thought that you know the whole 'I'll wait for you; the stars will align' thing, I thought maybe that still applied.' He said with his head dropped as he messed with the ring on his finger. Zoe smiled which admittedly was the last thing Wade expected her to do. She stood up and sat down on his knees wrapping her arm around his neck for support.

'Is it weird that the thing I find sexiest about you is your jealously over George, even after all these years? After all we've been through your weakness it still him?'

'I thought the thing you found sexiest about me was my god-like body and great kissing skills?' he flashed that signature grin as Zoe it him playfully on the chest.

'Shut up.'

'I'm just playin' Doc but I guess I'll always remember how we started, the way we started was cause of Tucker' he held her a little tighter 'but the rest was all on us.'

Zoe pressed her forehead against his head 'Yeah it was and you know what? It was the best decision I have ever made because stars did align, for us and they will align for Logan too, we just have to be patient.' She readjusted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips 'Wade I need you to stop blaming yourself' she whispered into his hair.

'Zoe…'

'No please, this was not your fault, it was nobody's fault, no one could have seen this coming and I don't blame you, I never have.'

'I thought it was the stomach flu…'

'And so did everyone else! Wade you are that little boys hero, there is no one he loves more in the world than you and we all know when he wakes up, which he will you will be the first one he looks for.'

'I really love you Zoe Hart.'

'I really love you too Wade Kinsella.' She nestled her head into his chest as they sat there watching Logan sleep as the beeping of machines went on around them.

'Zo.'

'Yeah?'

'I know we said we were gonna see what happens when it comes to you know a second baby n'all but you think maybe we could put the brakes on that for a bit? I just don't feel like disappointing another kid for a while yet.'

'Wade…'

Wade messed with the lose thread coming out of his jeans to avoid eye contact with her.

'You have disappointed nobody, I promise.' She stroked his cheek with her hand in an attempt to comfort him but she had a feeling this was something he would need to get over by himself; all she could do was be there for him.

'So we are on hour 12.' The doctor announced as he walked into the room.

'That's good right?' Wade asked in a hopeful tone.

'It is, but like I said we need 12 hours of stability and him to wake before we consider our next move. I do coming baring good news though. The biopsy came back clear so we can rule out the big C which means we can also rule out a trip to Montgomery!.'

Zoe let out a sigh of relief, it had been on her mind all day she just didn't want to say it and spook Wade any more than he already was. Wade on the other hand had never even considered the idea of the C word and was now creating even greater scenarios in his mind.

'So what now?'

'We hang tight, wait for the little guy to wake up and then we see what's next.'

Just as the doctor was about to leave the room they saw movement from the crib as Zoe dashed over to see Logan beginning to stir. Straight away he noticed the tubes in his nose and at the side of his mouth as he tugged at the one in his mouth.

Zoe moved his hand away but Logan wasn't giving up 'Baby no you can't touch those.' Logan tried to speak but the tube restrained him from doing so as he began to cry. Wade looked over at the nurse and she fell victim to his lost puppy stare.

'I think we may be safe to remove the tube, he seems pretty alert but I must warn you, this will be a little awful to watch.'

Zoe knew what was in store for Logan, removing an intubation tube was one of the most horrific things to watch especially on a baby so she decided to have Wade face the window was best and he didn't disagree as he heard Logan cough and splutter and cry as the nurse removed the tube from his mouth. Once he got over the shock of having a plastic tube ripped from his throat he gladly accepted the Sippy cup of water from the nurse.

Wade examined him from head to toe as the nurse propped him up in the crib. Logan looked around as he examined the wires hooked onto him. Wade leaned over the crib pointing out the different wires and then the little football Lavon had brought that sat at the end of the crib.

'Ball' Logan pointed out pulling the small iv with him.

'Yeah, Lavon brought that for you.' Wade smiled and brushed Logan's hair with his hand 'you really scared us buddy, don't do it again alright?!'

'Water.' Logan said pointing to the Sippy cup as Wade handed it to him, Wade looked around to see if there was any one else in the room and seen as Zoe had gone to tell Lavon that Logan was awake this was his chance.

'Logan, you're my main little dude you know that right? And if anything bad was to ever happen to you I don't know what I would do. I know that you probably won't remember this but I just want you to know that if I knew you were as sick as you were I would have done somethin' I promise-'

'Hey' a voice said from behind, interrupting him. Wade and Logan looked around to see George standing in the doorway.

'Tucker, how did you get past those creepy nurses?'

'Oh you know Golden Boy charm and all that.' He said jokingly as he took up residence beside Wade.

'How's he doin'?'

'Pretty good I think. Doc reckons it could just be a virus or somethin' which is good, he should be home in a week or so.'

'That's good.' George ran his hand over Logan's head 'you gave us all quite the scare there young Kinsella.'

'Tell me about it'

'So where's Zoe?'

'I think she was gonna go talk to Lavon then go call her boss.'

'She gonna go back?'

Wade smiled 'I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Zoe is gonna glue Logan to her hip til his graduation after this little episode.'

'Wouldn't blame her. Hey you think maybe I could talk to you 'bout somethin'?'

'Tucker if you're tryin' to tell me that you want Zoe again… well it's bit late.' He signalled to his wedding band and then to Logan who was lying down in a comatose zone.

George admired Wade for his humour given all that had happened but this was a serious conversation well on his part anyway and he needed Wade to take it seriously too.  
Once Logan had fallen back asleep Wade and George left the room but Wade could still see Logan through the glass panel.

'What's up?'

George cleared his throat 'Well, look I know this is like the worst timing in the world cause you have so many more important things to deal with right now but well….'

'You wanna ask me if you can marry Tansy.'

'What!' George squealed drawing attention from the nurses in the ward 'what…why….why would you say that? That's ridiculous!' he laughed nervously as Wade stood there looking at him with his hands dug deep in his pockets.

Wade looked at him again this time with a sweet 'I know you're lying to me' smile and George dropped the fake smile and hung his head 'yeah okay…'

Wade smiled to himself that certainly wasn't what George was expecting.

'Look man, I know you don't have the final say but I just, well you know you came to me before you asked Zoe and you were married to Tansy however brief and awful it was.'

Wade smiled 'George.'

'No look okay I felt like I needed to talk to you first because I know your protective of her and I want you to know I'm goin' to treat her right-'

'George-'

'And I know I did not make things easy for you and Zoe at first but I just want-'

'Tucker would you just shut up! I think you and Tansy are really good together. I'm happy for you guys.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah.' Wade nodded his head 'but if you do to her what you did to Lemon I will hunt you down and kill you.'

George laughed presuming that was a joke, which it was and smiled down at his feet 'thanks Wade.'

'Don't worry about it.'

They stood there for a few minutes more in silence, staring in at Logan who rested peacefully in his crib. Who would have guessed growing up that this is where they would find themselves? Two friends who have made it through love-triangles and more to find themselves with wives and children and for Wade a life he thought he never deserved.

**Did you guys really think I would kill off a baby!? I'm not that twisted lol! Anyway I only have 2 maybe 3 chapters left in this story and they will be written after a time jump of a couple of years but I still have one more good storyline left in me ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please please let me know what you thought! Thanks **


	17. After the jump

**This is the 3****rd**** last chapter of my story :'( There is a bit of a time jump but I felt it was necessary, so hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe turned the dial on the fan up to 5 in a desperate attempt to get some respite from the blistering heat but it was no use as the hot air never shifted from the house and when it did it was replaced with even hotter heat from outside.  
It was day 3 of the worst heat wave in Bluebell history and the Kinsella household were certainly feeling it.  
Zoe filled up yet another ice-tray and placed it in the freezer letting the ice-cold temperatures escape into the Furness that was the kitchen. She stared up at the clock that read 9:15 when she suddenly realised the world did not stop turning despite the Saharan temperatures.

'Wade…' she whispered up the stairs 'Come on its time to get going or else you'll be late.' She could only hear footsteps and a bang as she cringed looking around to see if the noise had disturbed the peace but they were all good.  
She moved back into the kitchen and began pulling out the multiple boxes of cereal from the cupboard. She couldn't help but wonder how one family could go through so much cereal. She fanned herself some more with the newspaper before she heard feet trampling down the stairs like a train coming through the house. She looked around the corner to see Logan jump from the second last step and onto the hard ground in only a pair of shorts.

'Logan Kinsella what did I tell you about skipping the last step?'

Logan looked at the stairs and made a face 'sorry.'

'Come on, there's cereal over there pick one fast, you're going to be late.'

'For what?' Logan asked as he climbed up onto the stool and decided between cereals before eventually settling on Cap'n Crunch.

'Your dad is taking you to your hospital appointment then you're spending the day with him.'

'Why aren't you takin' me?'

'Because I have to go do something with Jonah and but I will see you guys for dinner tonight.'

Logan nodded his head as his hair stuck to his forehead from the heat. Each day he grew more and more like Wade, his sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes made him a mirror image of his father. He inherited Zoe's height though and although she reckoned he would sprout up eventually for now he was a pint size 4 year old.  
One of his other traits he inherited from his father was his lack of interest in wearing clothes. During his terrible twos he spent weeks on end in nothing but his diaper or a pair of shorts, Zoe gave up on trying to get him to wear shoes, it was merely just a pipedream.

'So me and daddy get to spend all day in Mobile?'

'It's up to him but you have to be back for 2 to try on your suits.'

'Okay?' Logan said not really paying attention as he picked at the remaining pieces of cereal floating around in the warm milk 'So that means-'

He was interrupted as Wade entered the kitchen, his bare chest glimmering in the sunlight as the beads of sweat trickled down his neck 'That means ice-cream and football all day what d'ya say buddy?' he ruffled Logan's damp hair and smiled.

'No!' Zoe interjected as Wade crept up behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek, his body against hers sent shivers through her spine and she needed a moment to re-gather her thoughts.

'Aw come on Doc, don't ruin our fun.'

'Yeah Doc.' Logan said from behind the box of cereal as Wade laughed and Zoe gasped 'you guys suck you know that right?!' Wade ran his hand up and down her back as he picked at the dry cereal in the bowl 'Whatever at least I have one son who hasn't left me for your little gang….' She said as she walked over to the island where sat a bassinet and inside the bassinet lay a sleeping baby. With his hands thrown up either side of his head and his sandy blonde hair stuck the fabric he slept soundly passing no notice of Zoe running her hand across his stomach.

Zoe cooed in at the sleeping baby but didn't not have too much time admire her son as the clock caught her eye 'Shoot, I'm late. Okay Wade, remember suit fitting at two. Don't forget.' She placed a light kiss on the baby's head and before rushing over and kissing Logan despite his protests.

'Okay, suit fittin' at 3 remember that Logan.'

Logan laughed as Zoe stopped in her tracks 'Wade…' she shrieked.

'I'm just playin' Doc go, we'll see ya later.' He gave her a quick peck before returning to his seat and Zoe out the door.

'Why do we have to wear suits?' Logan asked as he and Wade sat on the couch after Wade moved the bassinet onto its stand and placed it beside them.

'Cause we gotta look nice for the weddin'…'

'Will there be ice-cream at the weddin'?' Logan asked eagerly.

'Well what kind of weddin' doesn't have ice-cream?!'

'Not Lavon's anyway.'

'That's true, and you know you have a really important job at this weddin'….'

'Uh huh Momma said I'm a ring bringer.'

'Ring bearer.'

'No, ring bringer, that's what it's called.' Logan stretched his arms up over his head revealing the scar that travelled from the middle of his ribcage to just above his hip. Wade laughed at his son's stubbornness something he definitely inherited from his mom. Logan looked over at the bassinet, it moved ever so slightly.

'Does Alex have to wear a suit?'

Wade looked into the bassinet and then back at Logan 'I think he's a bit small don't you think?'

'Do they not make suits for babies?'

'Nahh only for big boys like you!'

Logan laughed as Wade ruffled his sweaty hair.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'So the next time I have to go back to the hospital I'll be this old?' Logan held up five fingers and a thumb as he squinted in an attempt to hide from the sun.

'That's right pretty good huh?'

'Yeah, what about my scar? Will that go away?'

Wade looked down at his son who was struggling to keep the 2 scoops of chocolate ice-cream on the cone 'I don't think so bud.' Logan dropped his head in disappointment but Wade was quick to react as he stopped pushing the stroller and sheltered from the sun in the doorway of the Butter-Stick 'You know Logan when I was growin' up there was nothin' I wanted more than havin' an awesome scar just like yours.'

'Really?'

'Yeah plus it's gonna be like a girl magnet, trust me.'

Logan shrugged his shoulders; right now he was so overjoyed to not have to go back to the hospital for another 2 years which meant no more scans no more needles and more importantly no more surgeries. In four short years Logan's greatest memory was Mobile General Hospital which was unfortunate but he always ended up getting ice-cream afterwards. 2 scoops if Wade brought him and 1 if Zoe brought him.

They sat in the shade until Logan had finished his ice-cream and slowly made their way across the town square when Logan's attention was drawn to the closed up office, he had never seen anyone go in or go out, Jesse told him that was because a ghost lived there but he wasn't entirely convinced.

'Daddy why is there no shop in that buildin'?' Logan pointed over to the building as Wade looked over realising it was George's office he was pointing to.

'Well there used to be an office there, but not anymore.'

'Cause of the ghosts?'

Wade chuckled 'No Logan not cause of the ghosts. It's because the guy who worked there, George he moved away.'

'Why?'

'He got married.'

'Do people leave when they get married?'

'No…but George's wife got a job so they moved. He was my friend you know and he used to look after you all the time when you were little.'

'Really.'

'Yeah, but I think you should ask your mom bout him she knew him better than me…' Logan nodded his head completely unaware of his father's irony. His attention then switched again to Jesse walking towards them 'Hey look its Jesse!' he left Wade's side and leapt into Jesse's arms.

'I knew trouble wasn't far away.' Jesse joked as he squeezed Logan.

'Uncle Jesse you lied, you said there were ghosts in that old buildin' but there wasn't!'

'What…? Uh I dunno little man I saw one just the other day.' He bounced Logan in his arms despite the heat coming off both their bodies.

'I don't believe you' Logan said cutely as Jesse laughed.

'What do you say we go over to the bar, I think there might be a soda with your name on it.' Jesse suggested looking over at Wade who appeared to be in desperate need of a break.

Logan didn't protest and he pointed Jesse in the right direction as Wade pushed the stroller following shortly behind.

Logan looked up at the sign, in big red letters he read _Earl'__s. _It was his favourite place in the world and the days he got to spend with Wade and Jesse behind the bar were his favourite.

'Jonah…' Zoe called out from her office but there was no answer, she marched across the waiting room and into the other office, the door was open as were the windows 'Jonah…?' She ran her fingers through her hair; the heat was unbearable never mind hunting for Jonah Breeland too. Most of the Bluebell residents were hiding until the heat wave broke which meant any illnesses or ailments could wait until after the 100 degree heat was gone so that meant Zoe sitting in her office filing her nails and fanning herself, she didn't even have Rose to talk to anymore seen as she was away at college.

'Jonah Breeland!' she yelled as Jonah made his way through the door.

'Jeez Zoe tone it down a bit, I'm extremely fragile after last night.'

'What was last night?'

'Meatball had his annual heat wave melter, woke up this mornin' among some pigs and what I hope was just muck….' He took out a bottle of water from the mini fridge behind the reception as Zoe gagged.

'Please tell me you've showered.'

Jonah paused 'I will. Come on Doctor Hart you know what it's like to be so hung over your head feels like it may just detach itself from your body.'

'I know what it's like to sit up for hours on end night after night with a screaming baby and a 4 year old who's comatose state is lighter than an anorexic feather!'

'Livin' the dream I see.'

'Yes actually, well I will be once we get this over and done with.' Jonah nodded as they made their way into her office, he took a seat as Zoe pulled a brown envelope out from the filing cabinet and placed it in front of him.

'And to think you came here to improve your bedside manner…'

Zoe rolled her eyes 'Would you please just do this, please. I want to get to Mobile before the lunchtime traffic.'

'So you all set for the big day…? Got your dress ?'

Zoe shook her head ' Why did Brick give _you_ this job.'

'Oh you know blood relatives and all that.'

Zoe smirked, it was all she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Is it ring bearer or ring bringer because my daddy said it is ring bearer but he's wrong.' Lavon nodded confidently at Logan who was sitting on the bar with a bowl of fries in his lap. Lavon smiled up at his godson 'You know it, your dad is just tryin' to confuse ya. Don't worry Lavon Hayes got your back.'

Logan smiled and turned his head back to Wade who was unpacking the dishwasher 'Good, see daddy now it's 3 to 1.'

'3 to 1? Who's the three?'

'Me, Lavon and Alex.' Logan looked over at his baby brother asleep in his stroller.

'The baby doesn't count.'

'He sleeps in my room, he counts.'

Wade rolled his eyes from behind the bar and continued to stacking glasses as he listened in on Logan and Lavon's conversation when he noticed Zoe walk through the door. He snuck out from behind the bar and intercepted her before Logan noticed her.

'Hi…' he planted a surprise kiss on her cheek leaving her startled. The top of her head was wet which meant the heat wave must have broken.

'Hi…' she pulled him outside as they sheltered in the doorway from the rain. Wade tucked the rag he had been cleaning the countertop with into his back pocket and leaned against the closed door as Zoe pressed her body up against his trying her best to avoid the violent raindrops.

'How'd it go at the hospital?'

'Scans came back clean, he doesn't have to back for another 2 years.'

Zoe's face lit up 'Really? Thank god, I really hate that stupid hospital! Logan must be delighted.'

'He was fairly stoked alright…but he also found out that it wasn't ghosts living in George's old office.'

Zoe raised her brow 'So how did you explain that one?'

'So I told him to ask you, cause let's face it you knew him better than me' he sniggered as Zoe hit him playfully across the chest.

'Such a jerk.' She pressed her forehead against her chest and yawned.

'How'd it go with Jonah?.'

'Typical Jonah. Hung over and annoying.' Wade laughed and tugged at her waist 'It should be sorted by tomorrow but honestly things would be so much easier if we didn't have to go to Mobile just to get a lawyer, George was so handy.'

'Well that's good….and speakin' of Tucker, does he know Lemon and Lavon are gettin' married in a few days?'

'I think so…. I'm not sure to be honest Lemon went to his…even if she did get incredibly drunk and hijacked the microphone.' They both laughed as they recalled the night of George and Tansy's wedding.

Wade rested his head against the door and smiled inviting Zoe to reach up and kiss him, her lips were so unbelievably soft and he almost had to smack himself out of his trance of kissing her when he found his hands creeping down past her waist.

'No…' he pulled away as Zoe groaned 'we can't do this, I have to go back to work we're packed and Max is too preoccupied on that damn phone, Why did I let you convince me to hire him again?'

'Mmm….because he was going through a rough time and college wasn't exactly working out oh and because you love me.'

Wade relaxed his face and pressed his forehead against hers 'I do love you.' He leaned in for one last kiss 'the boys are ready to go and it wasn't me who gave Logan all the sweets and chicken nuggets in case you're wonderin' why he is bouncin' off the walls!'

'Oh I'm sure!' she pressed her nose against his 'I'll see you when you get home, don't be too late….I might be awake….' She gave him a coy look as she brushed past him and into the bar where they had dinner and Logan entertained the crowd before eventually being coaxed away by Zoe with a bar of chocolate and an extra 10 minutes on the X-box.

'Momma did you know that ghosts don't actually live in the buildin' beside the courthouse? Uncle Jesse was just lyin'!' Logan proclaimed as he walked beside the stroller as he and Zoe made their way home through the plantation.  
Zoe rolled her eyes and smiled, Logan was so shocked to discover he had been lied to about George's old office his whole life, well all 4 and a half years of it. 'What?!' she said sarcastically as they passed Lavon's house. The rain had stopped leaving a sweet smell of summer, the summer Zoe loved not the 100 degree heat that made her want to peel her skin off.

'Who lives there?' Logan asked pointing to the gatehouse that sat in darkness. Zoe looked over, so many memories happened in such a small space and it pained her to think it was now used to store Christmas Decorations and unwanted pieces of furniture.

'Logan you ask me that question every time we walk past.' She pointed out sweetly.

'I know, but I just like hearin' the story.' He tightened his grip on the handle of the stroller as the walk home was soon proving to be a challenge for his little legs.

Zoe let out a smile and ran her hand across his soft head of hair, she loved when he asked to hear the story of her and Wade, it changed every now and then with Wade adding bits in and Zoe leaving bits out but mostly Logan wanted to hear the ending, that was his favourite part.

'Your daddy lived in the gatehouse and then I moved in here.' She pointed to her old carriage house, which was now vacant with the odd tenant from time to time '…and on my first night in Bluebell your daddy blew the fuse box from his stupid guitar and I went over to ask him to fix it-'

'Daddy said you wanted a cup of sugar.'

'Yeah well your daddy also said I was a B-….'

Logan looked up at her, that wasn't part of the story 'B- in what?'

Zoe's eyes bulged out of her head when she realised what she had just said '…anyway, after months and months of fighting I finally realised just how much I loved your daddy-'

'So you went to see him at Christmas and said _'we'll never know unless we try'_….' Logan said proudly.

'Wow someone's been paying attention.' Zoe continued pushing the stroller but her heels were proving too great an obstacle thankfully the house soon came into sight and to Zoe's surprise there was a car parked outside that wasn't hers or Wades.

Zoe then noticed a hunched over figure sitting on the porch steps, she should be nervous, to have a mysterious figure sitting on your porch steps at 10 at night but this was Bluebell. Nothing ever happened in Bluebell.

'Momma…' Logan asked having still not picked up on what Zoe was looking at. She was unresponsive so Logan tried again this time tugging at her shirt 'Momma.'

Zoe snapped out of her trance 'Yeah?'

'How come you and daddy didn't have swans at your weddin' like Lavon and Lemon are gonna have at theirs?'

That was an easy one. 'Because I am not Lemon Breeland.' She chuckled to herself as they made their way up the driveway, Zoe peered into the stroller to find Alex sound asleep proving Logan's theory at all he did was sleep and was a huge let down giving all the work Wade and Zoe had put in building him up to having a baby brother.

Once they had made their way up the drive and past the cars the mysterious figure revealed its identity, it was a man and Zoe didn't know why she hadn't figured it out sooner. Logan looked at the man and then up at Zoe.

'George….?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry it took me so long to update….exams and what not! So yeah, gonna do two more chapters hopefully the next chapter will be up by Thursday ! So let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!**


	18. Catching up

**I apologise from the bottom of my heart for taking so long! I know it has taken me an age to update but I have just been so busy and I sorta struggled to finish it but anyway... here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

'Nothing ever changes does it?' George asked as he walked in on Wade in the kitchen in his boxers eating a bowl of dry cereal and black coffee.

Wade looked up at him and smiled 'Tucker…rumour has it your back.' He stood up and shook his hand before rooting through the pile of fresh clothes on the couch and found a t-shirt and jeans much to Georges delight.  
He pulled up a stool for George and welcomed him to their selection of cereal and juices but George decided to stick to coffee. He yawned and rubbed his face in an attempt to waken up after having a night of disturbances from a screaming baby and footsteps, so many footsteps.

'You sleep alright?'

'Well if you leave out the part where I listened to your son scream bloody murder for a couple of hours then yeah, I slept fine.'

'Yeah sorry about that.' Wade said smiling, the lack of sleep was no longer an issue for him and most nights he ended up asleep in Logan's bed or all 4 of them in the bed which was not the most enjoyable thing especially with the recent weather.

'You must have gotten in pretty late last night huh?'

Wade nodded his head 'Like 2 or 3. Zoe convinced to me give Max a job seen as the whole college thing was a flop and I'm beginnin' to see why!'

George laughed 'Wow I remember when Max was a kid…things sure have change round here huh?'

'Yeah I guess you could say that.'

'Well for example when I left you guys had one kid, now you have two!'

Wade dropped his head and ruffled his hair 'Yeah that was a result of too much tequila and Jesse and Annabeth's weddin'….. He was a good surprise though; Logan may have a different view on the subject however.'

'He wasn't too gone on the idea?'

'Not really, he's comin' around to it though. Helps when you arrive home with a new football jersey in your hand…well what about you, how's Atlanta?'

'It's good, I mean Tansy loves it and I have like 60 more clients a month than I had in a whole year in Bluebell!'

That's good Tucker I'm happy for ya….and Sophie?'

'A year next week.' George said proudly opening his pocket to reveal a picture of the baby who could easily be passed off a doll. Wade smiled, for some reason he got the impression George's kid was a lot easier to handle than his and Zoe's.

'So….you know Lemon and Lavon are getting' married on Tuesday right?'

George sighed, it was only a matter of time until Wade brought it up and he couldn't blame him. His first visit back to Bluebell and it just happened to be the same time his ex-fiancé was getting married 'Yeah, I know. Lemon called me a while back with an invite. I thought about not coming but… she's happy and I'm happy so why not? She went to mine.'

'Well good cause I don't think I can take anymore George Lemon weddin' day drama!' they both laughed, it was amazing how they were now able to look back at it all and laugh, how times had changed.

Just then the front door swung open and Logan burst through the door wearing a NY Giants jersey and a pair of shorts. He was covered in grass stains from head to toe but that didn't stop him from trudging the muck across the house and into the kitchen where Wade plucked him into his grasp and set him down on the counter as Zoe followed behind after putting Alex down in his bassinet. For a split second Logan forgot about their visitor and picked away at the food in front of him but when he saw the man who his parents called George, staring at him with a smile on his face he retreated into Wade's shirt and turned abnormally shy for his standards.  
They hadn't really been introduced last night, it was late and he was shy so Zoe put them both to bed and went back downstairs to discover George was also asleep.

'How was football buddy?'

'Good except I made Tom Long Jr. cry again.' He spoke in a sly yet boastful tone that made Wade chuckle and Zoe scoff.

'But he is going to apologise isn't that right Logan?' Zoe said chiming in as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

Logan looked over Wade's shoulder 'Momma its football your meant to tackle its not my fault he always falls over.' Zoe had no answer to that, Tom Long Jr. was an extremely clumsy child but Logan was exceptionally good and for a 4 year old he had no problem throwing what little weight he had around.

Wade looked down at Logan smiled 'Logan, this is George.'

Logan made a face and whispered into Wade's shirt 'The ghost?'

Zoe tried to hide her laughter as she prepared bottles of formula.

'Ghost?' George questioned.

'Jesse told him there was a ghost livin' in your old office as a joke…but he never really got it.'

'Ahh I see. Well it's good to see ya again Logan.' He held out his hand for Logan to shake but Logan wasn't sure.

'Logan, George lives in Atlanta.'

Suddenly Logan's face lit up 'Atlanta?! Do you ever go see the Falcons play?'

'Every now and then.' George said as he came into eye contact with the young boy for the first time, his big brown eyes staring at him intently.

'My uncle Lavon used to play in the NFL and for my birthday he is gonna bring me to see the Crimson Tide play, that's who he used to play for.'

'Yeah I know, me and Lavon used to play football together.' George said proudly but only to see young Wade roll his eyes and turn to face his father 'You were right Daddy, he is full of himself...'

Wade burst out laughing, it seems all those times he teased Zoe about George little Logan had his ears pricked and was taking in every word. Zoe turned a bright shade of red but George just laughed it off, it was only a matter of time before Wade began to mess with him, in fact it was one of things he missed most about Bluebell.

Logan looked over at George again and thought for a moment, he was beginning to come around 'Do you wanna see my jerseys, they're in my room.'

George smiled 'I'd love that' but Zoe was soon to interject 'Uh Logan no, bath first then jerseys come on lets go.' Logan growled as he hopped down off the counter and followed Zoe up the stairs.

'A football fan huh?'

'Well Lavon is his godfather. He's mad about it all he does it talk about football or watch football or play football, he's good too but Zoe hate watchin' him play she reckons he's gonna get trampled on, even though he's the one doin' the tramplin' !'

'He seems like a good kid.'

'He is.' Wade said proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Okay now Zoe I want you to count 1, 2, 3 in your head then step then 1, 2, and 3 okay?' Lemon ordered from the Gazebo which was being prepared as the alter.

Zoe rolled her eyes 'Lemon I know how to walk down the aisle.'

'Do you? Because Dr Hart if I remember correctly your weddin' consisted of 15 minutes in that god awful gatehouse and then leftover cheesecake from the night before!'

'It was intimate!'

'It was cheap and there was a draft!'

'Lemon you are a psychopath. Full on crazy!'

George and Wade watched on from the only bench on town square that hadn't been moved to accommodate for Lemon Breeland's fiasco she was passing off as her wedding. So far she had managed to scare of the florist, the caterer and the pianist and she was taking all her frustration on Zoe who so far had made it through the worst. All this was providing great entertainment for Wade and George who never seemed to get sick of watching Lemon drive everyone to the point of alcoholism.

'So how long before Zoe swings at her?' George asked while licking an ice-cream.

'I'll give it 10 minutes, The Doc's holdin' her tongue cause she has been workin' on her post baby body for months now and this weddin' is her only chance to show it off and if Lemon bans her, no body...' Wade explained as George nodded his head although he wasn't quite sure of Zoe's logic.

'God can you believe what 6 7 years ago that was me? Goin' along with her craziness.'

'Well you're the reason for her craziness George.'

'What do you mean?'

Wade sat forward and peered into the stroller to avoid eye contact 'Well this isn't her first weddin' Tucker. She's terrified of the same thing happenin' again, hence the uber-crazy Lemon.'

It hit home for George in that moment, maybe his visit wouldn't be all rosy as he had planned 'I should talk to her shouldn't I?'

Wade scoffed and smiled 'Yeah you probably should.'

'I am going to kill Lemon Breeland with my own two hands if she does not drop the crazy act!' Zoe moaned as she marched over and sat between the two men. 'She has reached new levels. My feet aren't turned out are they?' She looked to Wade for an answer but he was stumped, how does one reply to that?

'Uh, I…um, well I. You look really pretty today baby.' He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

'Good answer.' She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him almost forgetting George was sitting beside her. He however was very aware of their moment going on and decided to remove himself before things got really awkward and he found his way out by suggesting to go talk to Lemon seen as they were all on a 5 minute water break.

'So I was thinking….tonight you could give me a preview of your best man suit and then maybe….' She rested her hand on his chest 'I could give you a preview of my bridesmaid dress.'

Wade lifted his eyebrow with interest as he placed his hand on her upper leg 'Oh really?'

'Yeah….but only if your home before 12. A minute after and I'm throwing on my pj's and taking off my make-up.'

'Deal.' He crashed his lips against hers despite the massive smile on her face.

'Okay, I have to go because someone in this family actually has to go to work.'

'Ouch. I work just not durin' the day besides its all part of my plan to avoid the 3am feeds.!'

'Uh…huh whatever you say.' She whistled back at him as she hurried across the towns square knowing full well he was checking her out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

George rolled out of bed as he caught a glimpse of the time _'3:15'_. The light was harsh on his eyes as he carefully opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway. To his surprise the front door was slightly open and the porch light was on and when he went over to explore it he discovered Zoe sitting on the porch steps, her legs resting on the second step and her arms cradling a sleeping baby that was wrapped in a light blue blanket.

'Zoe...' George whispered as he threw his jumper on.

Zoe lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to see George standing there half asleep. She should have been more nervous about men coming up behind her during the night but she was so tired she just didn't care.

'Oh hey…' she moved her cup of tea and the half drank bottle of milk away as an invitation for him to sit.

'So do you sit outside at 3am most nights or…?'

Zoe laughed as the baby wrapped up in the blue blanket wriggled around 'Sometimes when he's being fussy it's easier to come out here because if I stay inside he wakes Logan and Wade and that just causes more unnecessary noise. Plus its nice out here at this time.'

'Rough sleeper?'

'Not nearly as bad as Logan but he likes to keep us on our toes don't you baby?' she said as she cooed at the boy in her arms.

'You up like this most nights?'

'Sorta. Sometimes he times it perfectly so that the minute Wade walks in the crying starts and then Wade has no choice but to take the night shift. What are you doing up? He didn't wake you did he?'

'Nah, I couldn't sleep.'

'You nervous about tomorrow?'

'A little bit. It's gonna be weird seein' Lemon actually make it down the aisle.'

'Yeah let's hope she doesn't punch you this time.' Zoe quipped as George laughed 'Ohh you're so funny.'

'Exhaustion does that to you.' She pulled the baby in closer to her as he began to stir. George looked down at the baby; he had a full head of brown hair and from what he could remember from earlier in the day, blue eyes and a small buttoned nose as he seemed to resemble Zoe in every way.

'He's gorgeous Zoe.'

'Yeah we kinda like him.' She joked as she admired him 'Although we didn't know he was he until he was born.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well we were told he was a girl, picked out a name bought all girl clothes, painted half of Logan's room pink and then 26 hours of labour later out _he _comes.'

'Really?'

'Yeah you should have seen Wade's face, he nearly passed out. It was hilarious.'

George laughed as he looked her in the eyes. He had forgotten just how much he had missed Bluebell he had also forgotten just how much he missed everyone especially Zoe and Wade. He had forgotten just how loving and oddly compatible they were. He looked up at the house behind them; they had built quite the lives for themselves and appeared happier than ever.

'So what about you George, how's your life?' Zoe asked sweetly.

'It's good, I didn't think it would be after… you know, but Atlanta is good, different from Bluebell but a good different.'

'Well good, you needed a change.'

'You don't say…' George joked feeling it was necessary to lighten the mood as the two of them looked out at the nights dark sky with the feeling of happiness and content in them both.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I have one final chapter to do and it will explain a few things regarding Zoe/Jonah and of course George! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks :D **


	19. Sweet Home Alabama

**The final chapter… I hope you enjoy (:**

…

"So your telling me that the bowl of cereal just magically fell off the table...along with the glass of orange juice."

"Yep."

"And the clean shirt thrown on top was Alex, your baby brother trying to clean it up before I found it."

Logan thought for a moment, scrunching his nose as he mulled over everything Zoe had just said. "Yep. That's what happened."

Zoe smiled and nodded "That's weird because I remember giving Alex his bottle this morning and then putting him back in his crib…"

Logan shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his toy car across the kitchen table "Well then I guess you didn't keep a very good eye on him…" Logan smiled before jumping off the chair and scurrying out of the kitchen and up the stairs passing George on the way up.

Zoe rolled her eyes "I think you're the one I need to keep an eye on…" she said under her breath as George entered the kitchen.

"Huh?"

Zoe looked up from her knees as she began cleaning up Logan's mess "Oh I was just talking to myself…what's new."

George laughed as he helped himself to some coffee. His ears soon caught on to the loud banging upstairs and grew worried "Uh what's that noise?"

Zoe kept her eyes on the mess in front of her "If I had 3 guesses they would all be Logan doing something he shouldn't be…."

"Well should I go see if he's not doing anything he shouldn't be?"

Zoe shook her head while smiling, it was obvious George had been living in a house full of women "He's a 4 year old boy, he is always doing something he shouldn't be…plus Wade is up there, he'll stop him before things get too bad."

"Oh okay…he really is a handful isn't he."

"Yeah…" Zoe admitted as she washed her hands free of soggy cereal and orange juice "...He's just extra wired today because of the wedding. He's been waiting months for it. At one stage him and Lemon were head to head on who was more excited."

"Yeah he told me he was uh 'ring bringer' or whatever? He seemed pretty excited."

Zoe couldn't help but laugh, although Logan was a nightmare most days he did have moments of unbearable cuteness that she would never get sick of.

"What time does this whole thing go down at anyway?" George asked as Zoe picked up on his slightly anxious tone.

"3:30pm and not a minute later, to quote Lemon. You're welcome to sit up the front with Logan and Alex... Lavon has reserved seats but if you feel more comfortable keeping a low head down the back then you may want to be there earlier, it's going to be busy."

George sighed "I really don't know what I want… Hey do you think Brick is at the practice? I haven't seen him around since I've been here."

Zoe's head shot up from preparing bottles of milk and looked at George with a confused face "You mean Jonah?"

George shook his head "No…" he trailed off "…I mean Brick. Your partner, Lemon's father…"

"Have you been suffering from memory loss while you've been in Atlanta?" Zoe asked as she began to think maybe George was messing with her, a nice morning joke that was not working that well.

"Zoe… have I missed something since I've been gone?"

Zoe sighed as she put down the bottle and pulled a stool up beside George "You don't know what happened do you?"

George shook his head, too afraid to discover what it was he had missed.

"Right before Magnolia left for college Brick began a secret relationship with Shelby, I don't know if you know her or not. Anyway Shelby was a lot younger than Brick, _a lot_ younger and once Lemon and Magnolia found out things went south fast. They had a massive fight and Lemon gave him an ultimatum, her or Shelby…"

"And he chose Shelby?"

Zoe nodded regrettably "After Magnolia left for college he and Shelby moved to New Orleans, he left the practice to Jonah who is giving it over to me…we signed the papers the day you came to town. Anyway, Lemon and Brick haven't spoken in months…he isn't coming to the wedding."

George was shocked, this couldn't be the same Brick he knew, it just couldn't be.

"That doesn't sound like Brick at all."

"I know… its killing Lemon, I mean I know she wont admit it but she needs Brick here today but they are both too stubborn to talk. Your father should be there on your wedding day no matter what."

George smiled as the wheels in his head slowly began to turn. He looked at his watch to check the time and realised it was only 7:30am._'God they get up early'_ George thought to himself as he excused himself from the kitchen and made his way to the front door.

"You leavin' already? Surely the cryin' couldn't have been that bad." Wade joked as he came down the stairs with Logan in his arms.

George smiled "I have somewhere I gotta go but I will see you guys at the wedding."

"Alright…" Wade nodded to himself as he watch George rush out the door. Wade could tell by the sparkle in George's eye that he had something up his sleeve and he couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Where's he going?" Zoe asked, feeling slight flustered that George just up and left so suddenly.

Wade placed Logan down on the couch and turned on the tv for him before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know but he had that look in his eye that said he was up to somethin'…I guess we'll find out later."

"I guess we will…" Zoe said as she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Wade, a bit taken aback by her sudden display of affection smiled and reciprocated the kiss. He wasn't going to turn her away and he was going to take every kiss he got.

"Mmm I think we should have weddin's more often if it means you're gonna be like this."

"Well they put me in a good mood…"

Wade smiled as he recalled Jesse and Annabeth's wedding that resulted in them spending the night locked in the store room of the bar and then nine months later the birth of their second child. Wade liked when she got like this, it didn't happen often given how busy their life was but those rare moments when they landed on the same page he took every opportunity he got.

"Definitely there should be more weddin's…" Wade muttered as he felt Zoe's tongue creep along his bottom lip.

Zoe smiled as she pulled away "I was going to wait and tell you later but I have a surprise for you…"

Wade gave her an uncertain luck, last time she said something like that she was pregnant and he was not ready for yet another child.

"Shoot…" he said as he let go of her and rooted through the presses for some cereal. Zoe watched as he searched desperately for his cereal and rolled her eyes when she saw him looking in the cupboard with the pots and pans and decided to direct him in the right way. It amazed her that he still couldn't find his way around the kitchen even if he did cook dinner most nights. She led him to the corner cupboard and pulled out the cereal for him as he smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he watched her volunteer to prepare his meal for him.

"Well…Rose is back from college for the summer and is strapped for cash so she volunteered her babysitting services for after the wedding tonight."

"Both of them?" Wade asked feeling slightly shocked, Rose has been around long enough to know just what she was getting herself in to, she really must have been stuck for cash.

"Both of them. She is going to take Alex after the photos are done and then she'll come get Logan later on…" Zoe whispered as she leaned over the counter and smiled at him indicating that maybe he was going to get a bit more than a kiss.

"Awhhh…." Logan moaned as Wade and Zoe looked over their shoulder to see their son standing on the couch with a pout on his face "…I thought that I was gonna get to go to the weddin' Lavon said I'm the ring bringer. Rose can mind Alex but not me, actually she can keep him."

Wade sighed as Zoe gave him the signal to deal with this particular moment. He held his arm out inviting Logan over but the young boy instead saw it as an invitation to climb up the couch and over the counter before eventually landing into Wade's arms. Zoe's eyes bulged from her head as she tried to remain calm and ignore the fact that she was in fact raising a monkey not a son.

Wade didn't react to his son's antics knowing full well if he drew attention to it he would do it again so instead he wrapped his arms around Logan's stomach and squeezed him, Logan erupted in laughter as he tried to wriggle free.

"You have big ears son you know that?"

Logan looked up at him "Well you must have gave them to me."

Zoe who had her back turned listened on while pretending to be making coffee.

"You got an answer for everythin' don't you?"

"Yep. I think I get that from Momma."

Wade sniggered as he looked over at Zoe who was tensing up, trying her best not to chime in.

"You get loads from us Logan, you got my hair, my eyes, your mom's demandin' tone…" he smiled over at Zoe who was gripping the corners of the countertop for strength "…but you also gave us loads."

Logan looked up at him "How?"

"Well you changed our lives, you brought me and your mom things we thought we'd never have and you taught us loads of stuff."

"I did?"

Wade nodded his head "Yeah of course and you know seen as you're a big boy now you're gonna be teachin' Alex loads of stuff, stuff me and mom cant."

Logan sighed, he was enjoying the conversation until Wad brought up his least favourite topic, his brother. He knocked his head back against Wade's chest and growled.

"What stuff?"

"Like…" Wade looked around the room "…like how to play football or how to tell when the X-Box controller batteries are low or how to jump from the steps of the stairs? I can't teach him all that stuff, I'm too old."

Zoe smiled as Logan giggled "You are old daddy….but Alex doesn't even try to do any of that stuff now I don't think he'll ever do it."

"Yeah cause he's a baby but he wont be a baby forever."

Logan's eyes lit up a little "Really? You promise?"

Wade nodded and smiled "Yeah I promise."

Logan thought for a moment as Wade and Zoe held their breath "Okay but only if you promise…"

"I do…now how about you go up and get your Crimson Tide jersey and the football ladn we'll go throw it around for a bit before we have to get ready, how does that sound?." He released Logan from his arms and let out a sigh of relief as Logan headed for the stairs.

"I'll check on Alex too daddy, I think I hear him cryin'…"

"Good man, thank you."

Zoe waited until Logan was out of sight before swinging around with the biggest smile on her face. Finally it seemed this massive weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Wade smiled over at her as he invited her into his grip.

"You Wade Kinsella, are the closest thing this family has to a God you know that?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders modestly "Anythin' for you Doc…"

….

Zoe sighed as she rooted through her medical bag for an alcohol wipe. She looked up at Logan who was sitting on the chair in front of her with tears streaming down his face, Wade watched on anxiously, the heat of the day was beginning to get to him as he had abandoned his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Logan held out his shaky hand to allow Zoe inspect the wound which consisted of 6 little open cuts and a lot of bruising.

"Logan, I told you not to try pet the swans , they aren't like dogs okay they aren't friendly." Zoe said as she gently rubbed the wipe across his finger. Logan nodded as he winced from the pain and turned to Wade for comfort. Wade, who was the biggest softie when it came to his young son fell victim to his puppy dog eyes and tried his best to comfort him.

"Does he need stitches?" Wade asked nervously as he stroked Logan's back through his shirt that was once white but now covered in blotches of blood and chocolate stains, Zoe was still trying to figure out who gave him chocolate before his dinner but her investigations were cut short when she heard screams from the gazebo and discovered one of the swans Lemon insisted on getting digging their teeth into her son's index finger.

"Not this time…" She gave it one final wipe and then let Logan chose which Band-Aid he wanted and soon enough the young boy had brushed off the dramatics and was looking for a lollipop. Zoe rolled her eyes and Wade laughed as they watched him zig zag through the crowd to find Lavon.

"So Doc…" Wade asked as they took a seat at the table "…am I meant to tell you now or later just how hot you look?"

Zoe smiled as she leaned over the table and stroked his face "Now please."

"You look sexy as hell."

Zoe laughed as she pulled him in for a kiss by gripping at his tie. Wade brushed his nose against hers as suddenly it didn't feel like they were sitting at a table for 6 in the middle of the town square with a band playing and people dancing. It felt like it was just them, the two of them in their own little world where no one could disturb them. As Zoe kissed him she got that feeling her in her stomach she got the first time she kissed him and as he cupped her face in his hand she got shivers thinking about the first night they were together. Most times it felt like everything around them was changing because it was, but sometimes they got glimmers that things had never changed and now was one of those glimmers.

"Eh hem…" George cleared his throat as he came up behind them holding Logan out in front of him. Wade and Zoe pulled away feeling slightly embarrassed yet happy, extremely happy. Zoe sighed as she noticed the fresh stain running down his shirt. There was no hope of returning that tux now.

"Jesse gave me soup." Logan said proudly as George placed him on his feet.

"Then why is it all down your shirt?" Wade asked as Zoe inspected the shirt.

"I kinda missed….but look…." He reached into pocket and pulled out a crisp 50 dollar bill as Wade and Zoe watched in awe "…Brick gave it to me."

"Brick?" Zoe asked wondering how Logan could muster that up, he only turned 3 when Brick left and he was hardly ever mentioned except for maybe when Jonah came around or when his young ears picked up on the old ladies gossiping at the bus stop.

"Uh huh Lemon's daddy he gave it to me and told me that my momma was the 2nd best doctor in Bluebell."

Wade and Zoe looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, where was he getting all this from? Zoe scanned the town square to see if she could see the man Logan was convinced was Brick and sure enough standing beside Lemon was Brick, he still looked the same as the day she first arrived in town with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Wade looked up at George who had a smirk on his face.

"That's where you went this mornin' wasn't it? To find Brick and convince him to come."

George dug his hands deep in his pockets and shrugged "It was the least I could do besides every girl should have her father at her weddin'. It just wouldn't be right not havin' him here."

"Golden Boy does it again…" Wade joked as Zoe hit him playfully on the chest.

"George that was a really nice thing you did, was that why you weren't at the ceremony?"

"No I was there we both were, we slipped in the back, Brick didn't want to make a scene and ruin Lemon's moment."

"I cant think of anything that would've ruined Lemon's moment…" Zoe joked "…but what you did was amazing."

In typical George style he remained modest as ever as he played down his exceptional act of kindness as something anyone would do "Like I said, it was the least I could do…listen I have to get goin' my flight is takin' off in a couple of hours."

"Your leaving already?" Zoe asked disappointedly as she lifted Logan into her arms and began wiping the tomato soup off his face.

"Yeah I have to be in court early tomorrow mornin'…"

"Are you goin' to jail?" Logan asked innocently. Wade scoffed as George laughed "No I ain't but you might be if you keep spillin' stuff down your clean shirt!"

Logan soon became shy as he nuzzled into the safety of Zoe's chest suddenly not in the mood to joke.

"It was so good seeing you again George…" Zoe admitted as she reached up and hugged him squishing Logan between the two of them "Don't be a stranger."

"I wont I promise. Bye Logan…" Logan only looked up at George managing a small smile at least before turning to Zoe "Momma one more dance and then I'll go with Rose I promise."

Zoe sighed, she couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes so she let him lead her by the hand to the crowded dance floor and reach up for her two hands and swing them furiously as everyone else watched on and laughed.

"It was good seein' you again Tucker it's a shame you cant stay longer I mean I know its all a bit crazy at our house at the moment-"

"Yeah it is…" George admitted "My house isn't half as noisy as yours! But I promise I'll be back and hey Wade."

"Yeah?"

George looked over at the dance floor as his eyes fell on Zoe and then on Logan both with massive smiles on their faces.

"For a guy who doesn't think he's Golden Boy you're sure doin' a hell of a job convincin' me otherwise. I mean you and Jesse have done an amazin' job on the bar and the house that you've built for your family it's…well it's beautiful…." Wade started to feel a bit embarrassed, George had never praised like this before and he wasn't sure how to act.

"I know you're never going to give yourself the credit you deserve but, you've got two beautiful sons and an unbelievable wife and you've worked hard for them and for you and I know your mom and dad would be proud, I know I am."

Wade swallowed hard as he looked around, he wasn't sure what to do so instead he did what his head was telling him and wrapped his arms around George "Thanks George…and the uh the Doc's right, don't be a stranger."

George smiled as he put on his suit jacket "I wont I promise."

….

"All I'm sayin' is that it is not normal for children to try and pet swans so maybe the fault lies with Logan…" Lemon suggested slyly.

"It's not normal for people to have swans at their weddin' so I think the fault lies with you…" Wade hit back with that grin on his face as Lavon, Jesse and Annabeth stood around the bar all waiting to see who would get the next best comeback.

"Hey now…" Lavon said, slightly intoxicated as he threw his arm over Lemon's shoulder "…if my wife wanted swans then she was gettin' swans."

"Can't argue with that one Wade…" Jesse said as he smacked him on the back "…speakin' of wives, where's yours? Finally ran off with George?"

"Ohhh! He got you good there Wade!" Annabeth teased but Wade took it all in his stride realising he wasn't nearly as drunk as the rest of them.

"She's over at Rose's puttin' the boys down and then I think Jonah was givin' her the finalised documents for the practice."

Lemon sighed " I can't believe my daddy has actually sold his part of the practice, it seems like just yesterday he was tryin' to drive Dr. Hart out of town and now well now he's the one out of town."

Silence fell across the group despite the blaring music in the background as they reflected on the years that had passed and everything that had happened, people who had come and gone and moments they would never forget…

"Hi…" Zoe whispered as she came up behind Wade who swung around to see her standing there, childless for once.

"Hey, is everythin' okay?" he asked as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, both boys were asleep by the time I left."

Wade scoffed "So you mean to tell me that they will go to sleep for Rose but with us they scream bloody murder?"

"Yes and I blame your gene pool entirely." Zoe joked as everyone else laughed. Wade again took it in his stride "I don't know Doc, Harley was known as quite the wild one in his day…"

Zoe hit him playfully as she smiled up at him "Such a jerk…dance with me?"

"How could I resist" Wade said as they broke away from the group. Guiding her to the dance floor he pulled her closer to him, resting his hands around her waist he was focusing purely on her eyes "So…how did things go with Jonah?"

Zoe sighed as she looked over at Lemon, she was glad they were away from the group because she didn't want to seem like she was rubbing it in her face especially not today "It's all done. I am officially full owner of Bluebells Medical Practice…well Harley is, I did it for him."

Wade smiled as he tightened his grip "He'd be real proud of you, you know that?"

"I'd like to think that the practice is only half the reason he would be proud of me."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't give him a definite answer as to why she felt this way she just did. It came at certain times during the day whether it was when she was dressing Logan in the morning or when she chatted with the old ladies at the bus stop she got this feeling that somewhere Harley was proud of her, for the person she became and not the profession she pursued.

"I'm proud of you too Doc for everythin' you have done."

"We've done…." Zoe corrected him "…we have built quite the life for ourselves Wade Kinsella and although sometimes it has been challenging it has also been exhilarating and eye-opening and…and everything I thought I'd never get."

Wade smiled like a young boy as he pressed his forehead against hers "I love you Zoe Hart."

"I love you too Cowboy…" She whispered "…I really do." She reached up and pressed her lips against his as they suddenly got that feeling that bubble was wrapped around them again, that they were the only two people in the world even if they were on a crowded dance floor. Zoe felt safe with him, no matter what they were going through or what was happening she always knew that once she was in his arms she was safe. Resting her head against his tough yet comforting chest she sighed, it wasn't until she stopped for a minute did she realise just how tired she was, how exhausting it was looking after 3 boys, her 3 boys.

Wade didn't know how to dance, he was useless at it. He never went to school dances and when it came to parties he always stepped aside with a girl or a beer but with Zoe it was different. With Zoe he felt comfortable by just holding her, resting his head in her hair and holding her, he knew just how tired she was and now that the practice was all hers she was really going to be stretched and he wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her in any way she needed.

"Do you ever wish we had a big fancy weddin'? With swans and all?" Wade asked honestly as he took in the scent of her hair by pressing his face gently on the top of her head.

Zoe smiled "Swans, no never but sometimes, you know I think about my dress and my hair and the flowers-"

"Hey our weddin' had flowers!"

"Oh yes how could I forget the rose petals the best part…but I also think about how people get so caught up in the planning of the wedding and forget that the wedding is only a big party to celebrate a marriage and we have a brilliant marriage…."

"And you know why that is, don't you?"

Zoe looked up at him with a confused look on her face "Why?"

Wade licked his lip as he leaned in and whispered in her ear "A+ sex…"

Zoe gasped as she tapped the back of his head jokingly "Wade Kinsella on a crowded dance floor really!?"

"I can't help it…" he proclaimed "Even after all these years those little shorts of yours leave me spinnin'!"

Zoe couldn't hold in her laugh, he had that effect on her just seeing his smile and she was weak in the knees.

"Well in that case…" she reached up and kissed him "…how about you and I go home and make the most of that big empty house of ours?"

"Whatever you say wife…" Wade obliged as he took her hand in his and guided her from the dance floor and through the crowd. It was a cool summers night and once Wade saw Zoe shiver he immediately removed his jacket and put it over her shoulder and reconnected their hands. Zoe smiled up at him, it was a testament to just how well he knew her and how over the years their communication had grown stronger.

As they walked past Lemon and Lavon being all lovey dovey with each other Zoe smiled as she thought about Wade's previous question. Sometimes she did wish her and Wade had done things the normal way, engagement, marriage and then a family, they certainly would have gotten that oh so talked about honeymoon phase instead they got family engagement then marriage but she wouldn't have it any other way because every time she got to kiss Wade or hold Alex or hear Logan laugh she got that honeymoon feeling in her stomach and in her heart.

"So Doctor Hart…" Wade announced as they crossed the street "…what do you think of Bluebell?"

"What?" Zoe asked laughing at his completely out of the blue question. Wade looked down at her and smiled realising maybe it sounded better in his head.

"Well I mean you've never told me if you like it here, no one liked you when you first got here-"

"Except for you." Zoe shot back jokingly.

"Except for me, I was hooked the minute I found out just how capable those hands of yours are, when we fooled around in my car…"

Zoe laughed "… I have no idea what you're talking about, that never happened." She looked up at him and beamed, she couldn't quite put into words just how Bluebell had changed her life, how the practice made her more than a Doctor but a confidante and a pillar within the community, how being around the people of Bluebell made her realise there was more to life than just work and success and being with Wade made her realise there was nothing more rewarding and satisfying in this world than family and for once she had found her family.

"Whatever you say Doc…whatever you say…"

**So yeah, that's it! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you read some of the other stuff I have planned. Thanks (: **** x**


End file.
